The Pains we go through
by Callista Gilrean
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship, only Sasuke is hitting him, and as the abuse gets worse and worse, naruto is in a predicament on whether to stick with it or let another pale raven protect his damaged heart. Aah the pain of love! SasuNaru then slight SaiNaru abuse, rape, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first story (hooray!) i first started writing this when i was like 13 and know i just tried to improve on it and now i'm revamping it!

First off it's Slash

Sasuke/Naruto(first, then Sai/Naruto)

Itachi/Deidara

Kakashi/Iruka

and that's all for now. Other pairings will show up later. it won't be all slash pairings either. Please review and rate and all that fun stuff please! nice stuff is loved, criticism hated but necessary so i'll take that to!

**BTW! SPOILER FOR SOME NARUTO SHIPPUDEN...ALONG WITH SOME OF MY OWN MADE UP STUFF...I THINK...OH JUST BE CAREFUL!**

* * *

"Thanks again Naruto!"

"No problem, I love to help!" Naruto waved at the older woman as she continued on her way with the now upright basket which was previously knocked over by one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja, as he was lovingly called.

After the incident with Orochimaru, Sasuke came back to the village, just the way Naruto said he would, kicking and screaming while Naruto dragged him back (yea go figure.) But not before his fight with Itachi. You see Sasuke did indeed get stronger under Orochimaru, and after he got what he wanted from him he killed him. Then he went after his brother at the same time that Itachi was looking for Naruto, which had them engage in a three way battle, all fighting to beat the other either to death, or into submission.

Some how Deidara got involved and they found out that Itachi and Deidara were lovers and they combined there strengths to fight the two younger ninja's. Some where along the way Naruto was knocked unconscious, Sasuke fought alone and was beaten to near death, but the intention was never to really kill him. Unbeknown to Sasuke, Itachi never was under his own control when he killed his family in the first place, it was Madara, so the only reason Itachi still fought Sasuke was to he would stop chasing him, because he knew Sasuke wouldn't until he heard his side of the story even though it wasn't guaranteed he'd even listen. (you confused yet?)

Then Naruto woke up to see Itachi standing over Sasuke, and mistaking him for actually trying to kill Sasuke, Naruto awoke Kyuubi and nearly killed Itachi, but Deidara stepped in the way and took most of the blow and was knocked out at well as Itachi, when Naruto went to keep attacking he was stopped by Sasuke who told Naruto what Itachi told him, then promptly fainted. Taking pity on all of them, Naruto dragged all three of them back to the village, and in seeing were they were going Sasuke, (the only one not still out cold) kicked and screamed and tried to get away.

He didn't.

Upon seeing the three the fugitives, the village locked them up in jail while waiting for tsunade to make a decision on what to do with them.

(now wait for it ok!)

It was found out when they were all brought back to the village that the Yondaime was still alive! he survived because, when he put the demon in Naruto, no one knew that his wife was there to also help to throw off some of the energy. Sadly her body disintegrated and Minato, to devastated and shame faced to show his face after surviving, went into self-imposed exile and was thought to be dead, until he saw the increasing problems that happened in the village, because not everyone thought he was dead, only Tsunade and Jiraiya knew he was alive and regularly fed him information about the village, so when he learned of this, he decided enough was enough, and he was coming back to the village.

(still not confused? I almost am!)

So he took charge of the village again, with no objections from the people and immediately decided to put the three criminals through trial and then rehabilitation, parole, house arrest, and finally let them get back to there lives and ninjas after a process that took five years. They were all back up to par, each one top squad captains of ANBU Black ops in three more years. Some where along the five year process were Sasuke was on house arrest and Naruto volunteered to help take care of the Uchiha's and Deidara, he found himself in a relationship with Sasuke and that continued on until this very day. After the incident Naruto was recognized as a hero to the village and no longer ignored and hated for who what was in him, especially with his father Minato back there would most definitely be no toleration of hatred for Naruto, especially since the elder Uzumaki made it clear that once he retired his son would be taking his place. After the small detour he continued down the path to his-their house, slightly dreading having to go there...The Uchiha Manor.

'I need to be happy. I have a home, a boyfriend-loving I might add-, and even respect from the villagers. I really ought to be happy!'

\But you're not are you kit?/

'Kyuubi! I told you not to invade in my thoughts like that!'

\but you're not. Are .you?/

'...I...h-he love me-'

\ARE YOU?!/

Naruto stopped there and put his head down, silent tears streaming down his face. 'He can't control it. It only happens once in a while and even then h-he helps me clean and wrap my wounds! H-he even says-'

\I know what he says/ kyuubi said in a calmer voice. \He loves you yea, indeed. Loves to hurt you./

' that's not true he doesn't-'

\No he doesn't MEAN to hit you, but it's a lie if he says he's sorry. No that-/

"Shut up. Shut up, SHUT UP!" The blonde yelled to the voice in his head out loud. His Shoulders shaking with the effort to stop crying and with one cleansing breath managed to stop. When he looked up, the few people in the surrounding area were looking worriedly at the knowing what to say and not exactly being able to play it off so he kind of just froze and hoped to become invisible or for the people to stop looking soon.

"Okay that's enough staring people go back to what you're doing" Naruto looked to his side to see Iruka sensei commanding people to go back to there own lives, acting like the teacher he really was to these people. After everyone was back to there routine Iruka turned to him and looked at me seriously with a bit of confusion in his eyes. "Oh thanks for that Iruka sensei! I thought i'd-" "Cut the act Naruto"

His smile faltered slightly.

'Did he know? He can't know only Tsunade and I knew and she wouldn't tell, would she?' "W-what are you talking about sensei?". Naruto feigned ignorance. 'it's gotten me out of tight spots before this was no different than the other hopefully'. He continued to look at the blonde the worry never leaving his eyes, but the determination replaced the confusion. Okay so it was different. "Come Naruto, we have stuff to talk about." He turned sharply on his heel and began walking with him in tow.

After a while he wondered why Iruka would want to talk to him but keep quiet, but he decided against talking, because he pretty much knew where the conversations would head, and he wanted to put that off for as long as possible. It wasn't to much later when he realized they were going to Iruka and Kakashi's apartment. We entered the apartment Iruka pointed towards the coach not even looking at Naruto. "Sit Naruto" He ordered as he pointed to kitchen table. He sat down immediately, not sure if he would ease his way into the situation or just go for the direct approach. Iruka then took the chair across from him and propped his elbows up on the table and laid his chin on top of his hands. First he just studied the boy for a moment. Then closed his eyes and sighed through his nose.

"How long Naruto?" so the direct approach. Well I know how to respond to that.

"Huh?" Naruto said trying his best to look at him confused. Suddenly he got up from the table and walked around to him, as he turned in my chair to face him. Iruka then unzipped his jacket and forced them over his shoulders to expose Naruto's upper arms and black tank top. "This bruise here. How long has he been hitting you?" He slipped my jacket back up over his arms and looked away, unable to look into Iruka's eyes. "It's nothing sensei, just a left over from a mission." "Naruto you haven't been on a mission in five days." He dead panned. "So!" "Naruto kyuubi would never let you stay bruised for that long!" he pleaded. Naruto pushed past Iruka, going to the living room. "And that gives you a reason to go and think i've been abused?!" "No!" Iruka said while grabbing his wrist and spinning him to face him. "But I definitely have proof of it ." His expression went from angry to shocked in a flash. "Tsunade was talking to a nurse about how you went in for a check up this morning and the bruise was shaped like a hand...who hurt you Naruto?" tears began to prickle behind the blonde's eyes as a looked down and Iruka softened his voice. "Tell me Naruto!" "I can't Iruka. I just...I can't"

"Why not Naruto? Don't be ashamed around me. You can tell me anything!" he said sounding frustrated by my stubbornness. Naruto just shook his head, afraid of how his voice might sound if he spoke. "Naruto-" "No!" "Naru. Tell me!" He said, his voice commanding Naruto to speak.

He shook my head again.

Then frustrated by his non response he grabbed the boy's wrist again, gently but firm. "NARUTO! Tell. Me NOW!" he shouted unable to contain his anger. At this Naruto's knees buckled and he flopped back onto the couch. "Please don't yell Iruka sensei. I hate that." Naruto whispered, ashamed to be seen so weak, but unable to help feeling helpless. Iruka sighed and sat beside him gently and grasped his chin, turning the boy's face toward his and looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry Naruto, just tell me I really need to know" he said his eyes pleading with me again.

Naruto took once shaky breath, looked down, and looked back up again. "Y-your right sensei I n-need to tell y-you." He took one more deep breath and went to tell. "It w-was S-sasuke who hit me." At that they both heard a loud thud at the door. Naruto and Iruka sensei looked up to see Kakashi sensei with his fist to the wall as he glowered at the shaking blonde. "Sasuke did what?!"

* * *

What do you think as a first chapter? Review? Rate? Both?

**Sasuke: hey hey hey! wait i minute why am i hitting Naruto?**

**Naruto: Screw that why am i being hit?!**

**Me: Calm down you guys it's gonna be great i promise i won't let sasuke keep hurting you luv!(actually i lied guys!)now SHUT UP SO THE PEOPLE CAN STOP READING OUR BANTER AND DO WHAT THEY HAVE TO DO!** *waves* **Buh-bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter two is up and running! hurrah! I had a few mishaps earlier trying to put it up so please bear with me while I get the hang of the system. So to all those who have me on alert sorry for the false alarms! *gives apology cake*

Rated M, Don't own any of the Characters, because obviously by the story you'd know where the story would be going and it'd never be on T.V.

Also 'naruto is speaking'

\kyuubi is speaking/

P.S. My birthday is March 1st so the perfect gift would be some reviews! Enjoy my writings!

* * *

"Y-your right sensei I n-need to tell y-you."

I took one more deep breath and went to tell.

"It w-was S-sasuke who hit me."

At that I heard a loud thud at the door. Me and Iruka sensei looked up to see Kakashi sensei with his fist to the wall as he glowered at me. I froze, unable to move seeing the pure hate in Kakashi's eyes.

"Sasuke did what?!"

Slowly Kakashi made his way towards me in calculated and measure steps. A small tremor ran up my spine.

'Oh no he thinks i'm lying, and now he's mad at me!'

As Kakashi came forward I backed up to the other side of the couch away from him. A lone tear escaped from my eye before I could stop i. My teacher, team leader, and friend, was looking at me with a hateful glare the same way the villagers used to look at me, and I don't think I can handle the man I looked up to staring at me with such disdain. Then Iruka jumped in between us.

"Kakashi dear, Naruto's not lying it's the truth! I know how much you favor Sasuke but-"

"That! Is not why I'm mad." Interrupted Kakashi sensei as he closed his eyes and sighed. After a few seconds he re-opened them, his eyes the look of rage placed with concern.

"Naruto why would you let him do this?"

"Because I love Sasuke, and he loves me."

"But Naruto love isn't supposed to have this kind of pain!"

"But he needs me!"

I shouted, beginning to panic a little, scared that I was revealing so much intimate information. Despite my usual loud nature, I knew what was private and what was ok to be shared, and anything that revealed the true and intimate nature of me and sasuke's relationship, other than the occasional PDA was too much information to share. Sasuke was always a creature of a privacy, and even the occasional public kiss pushed the boundaries on how far Sasuke was willing to go. This to him could be seen as utter betrayal.

"If I'm not there when Sasuke wakes up he panics! When I'm not on a mission and not at home on time he becomes scared."

I took in a shaky breath and run my hand through my hair, looking down. When I finally look back up I just know there's a pleading look in my eye. Begging them to let it go and stop worrying. The next time I speak my voice is broken, barely above a whisper.

"Don't you two see? He needs me! H-he loves me!"

But Kakashi comes back strong with his own argument. His tone is as pleading as my own, only he's begging that I listen to him and understand.

"If Sasuke hits you he can't really love you!" Kakashi took a step past Iruka and kneels down infront of me, putting his hand on my knee ans squeezing it gently.

"I know what you're trying to say Naruto, I really do! If my Iruka isn't there with me I'm the same way! If I have no idea where he is for too long i'd flip the whole damn village upside down to find him! BUT!" He said loudly seeing I was about to interrupt him.

"But, if I hit my Iruka even once or force him to something he doesn't want to do, my love for him can't be that strong. " He paused for a moment to let that sink in.

It was starting to.

My eyes sunk to the carpet and when they did he cupped my cheek and brought my eyes to meet his. "If loving my Iruka means hurting him...I'd rather- I'd rather not be with him at all, as long as it means he's okay."

After he finished his speech he stepped back from me, giving me space to think. The room was quiet, my head down again. 'What Kakashi sensei says it true but...' I think of Sasuke, his face and all the love in those dark eyes. My growing resolve crumbles like a clump of dirt beneath my shoe, it's presence not even noticed, and it's existence already gone.

"I have to go, Sasuke will be home soon." I moved to leave but Iruka grabbed my arm. "Naruto remember, we love you, Tsunade loves you, and of course all your friends and family love you. If you ever feel overwhelmed... we're here for you, even if you don't want to tell us what's going on." The room went quiet once again and I refused to turn to face Iruka. "I know." I continued walking away, Iruka's grip slipping from my arm. Once I opened the door, I stopped and turned to look at my two sensei's pleading with my eyes.

"Please! Don't tell anyone." I finished quietly. The looked back at me understandingly, Iruka speaking up for the both of them.

"We won't Naruto." I sighed in relief, and continued out.

"If...it doesn't get out of hand." Kakashi finished. At that I froze then whipped back around, almost giving myself whiplash. He looked determined and unmoving, I knew I couldn't win so I just left, not bothering to look back anymore.

Iruka's P.O.V.

The minute the door closed I collapsed on the couch and put my arm over me eyes. Then I felt Kakashi move and sit down beside then wrap his arms around me. "God kakashi, I have NEVER felt so compelled to kill someone "innocent", before, but I fear Sasuke will make me change me ways." Then I switched positions to rest my head on Kakashi's shoulder while staring off into space. "If it wasn't for Naruto's pleading I'd be on my way to kill him right now."

"I don't think anyone can resist the face Naruto made...Anyone except..." At the mention -or rather lack of mention- I felt hot tears of anger prickle behind me eyes.

"Why Kakashi?" I whispered.

"Why. no how could anyone do that him? He's so sweet!"

"Iruka dear I really don't know what compels him to do so." I slowly turned to Kakashi and pulled down his mask and kissed him for all I was worth. Those firm lips as sweet as sin massaging against mine, sending heat straight to my groin as I parted my mouth, licking at his lips to gain entrance into his mouth. Drawing my hand up to cup his face, gripping his hair to bring him closer to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing one of his down below the waist line and into my pants to squeeze my butt. I moaned loudly, thrusting my hips into his crotch, sliding my hand down between our hot bodies, past the waist line, and gripped his dick in my hand, squeezing it as I felt it get semi-hard in my hand.

Suddenly I was flipped over, lying on my back pinned to the couch, Kakashi pressing tight to me now holding my wrist above my head. "Now 'ruka, who said you, could be the seme?" I blushed slightly, panting heavily while looking into his lust laden eyes, that i'm sure completely mirrored mine. "From what memory serves I'm the seme and you're the uke." I smirked up at him deviously. "Can't say I remember all that 'dear'." His eyes darkened then he smirked just as mines. "Well maybe..." He said taking one hand and running it over the sensitive part of my neck and making me shiver. "Perhaps..you need a reminder." "Mmmmm perhaps I do." I said shifting my crotch to grind directly up into his. Hard. A delicious shiver went through my body, as did his by the way his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Yes tonight would be quite long.

(haha only a partial lemon! Stick around and you'll get a full on someday soon!)

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

I continued my trek home at a slightly slower pace than before \Kit tell me you'll listen to Iruka and Kakashi/

'…i can handle myself Kyuubi'

\I just don't want you hurting okay/

'Only because we share a body' I bit out bitterly.

There was silence for a moment and I feared I'd said the wrong thing. Then she started in a low menacing tone.

\Naruto i'll say this one more time! I love you, like my own kit no less. Even if i'm playing the role of bad guy at time's it's only so I can help okay? Don't EVER think I don't love you, you got me?/

'...yes Kyuubi. I'm sorry I said that I'm just so-'

\I know kit I know/

The rest of the walk home was silent. As I approached the house Sakura was walking my way. A medical bag was clutched in her hand as she walked at a leisurely pace.

"Oh hey Sakura how's it going?"

"Fine and you?"

"Great, watcha doin' here"

"Oh I came to check on Deidara's Prosthetic eyes. He's doing really well with it!"

"Oh i'm glad! No doubt there probably 'celebrating' the good news." Oh those mental images will haunt me. I shuddered at the thought of the more 'graphic' ones.

"You look upset Naruto, aren't you happy for them?"

"I am! of course i am, it's just the way they celebrate that upsets me."

"What? what do they do?" She asked generally concerned that they were doing something dangerous to themselves.

"No worries Sakura it's nothing dangerous. I just kinda wish when they celebrated, they did it on there side of the house."

"oh…OH!" Sakura said, a look of realization dawning on her face. I cleared my throat.

"Anyways on that note, i'll keep on my way. See ya later Sakura"

"Bye Naruto." She said continuing on the path. Then as an afterthought she turned around and added. "Oh and by the way, the Yondaime is finished with his mission and is coming back tomorrow!"

* * *

Muahaha! cliff hanger! second in a row! Bam! now you have to keep reading! So what do youu think of it huh? is it good huh?

**Deidara: Now you sound like me yeah!**

**Me: Shut up deidara you can't talk until you have a talking roll in the story**

**Deidara: Aaawww *shuffles away sadly***

**Sasuke: You let me talk though**

**Me: Darn...indeed i did...you shut up too!**

**"Kakashi comes in fuming*: Writer girl! why'd you interrupt my Lovin'?!**

**Me: S-sorry! i had to. the readers have to work to see some lovin' it's only chapter 2!**

**Kakshi: I better get some lovin' later! *walk away fumming***

**Me: Well now that' over hope you enjoyed, my B-days tomorrow so i want review as a present****!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty so chapter 3 is up and running and i hope to keep posting soon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously if i did then this is what'd be happening.

* * *

_"Bye Naruto." She said continuing on the path. Then as an afterthought she turned around and added. "Oh and by the way, the Yondaime is finished with his mission and is coming back tomorrow!"_

At first Naruto froze, then a smile stretch across his face as he began to laugh.

'My father is coming back tomorrow!' Naruto couldn't wait to spread the good news.

Through all the excitement he bounced all the way up to the entrance of the house, as happy as a mad man (funny how the mad men are always happiest). As he made my way to the East Wing Living room of the Uchiha estate, he found Itachi and Deidara were laid out on the floor 'celebrating'.

Should have expected it.

Deidara lay under Itachi with his legs wrapped around his waist with his hand running through Itachi's disheveled hair. They kissed fiercely, tongues and lips clashing, smashing into to each other passionately as they put an unimaginable amount of fever into their actions. I wondered briefly how they even separated as it seemed they were permanently stuck to each other with how closely they held each other as if they feared being ripped apart. Itachi's hands roamed up and down Deidara's chest as they occasionally pinched a nipple, causing Deidara to moan loudly and grind his hips upwards into Itachi's. Itachi responded just as passionately by growling low in his chest. He lifted his body a mere centimeter off of Deidara's and proceeded to unzip Deidara's pants without ever loosing eye contact with his frazzled lover.

Upon seeing this situation was only going to get more heated, Naruto snapped back to reality and went into action.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Stop right there now! Who said you two could have at it on MY living room floor!?" Naruto snapped, his blood vessel bulging out of the side of his head dangerously.

Steam practically rose from his head, enough to short a few wired up there. Deidara looked over at Naruto with lust glazed eyes while Itachi continued to try and pull of his pants off as Deidara held tightly to his hands. Seeing that this would get him nowhere Itachi began kissing  
Deidara's neck, hoping that him nibbling on his sweet spot would make him loosen his grip on his hands.

"S-sorry -pant- N-naruto un!" Deidara tossed his head back and gasped loudly as Itachi attacked his neck with intensity, sucking voraciously on the spot between his ear and neck.

"Mmm! Itachi stop hun!" The grip Deidara had on Itachi's hand actually tightened to Itachi's annoyance. Deidara continued to squirm underneath Itachi as his hands suddenly lost interest in Deidara's pants and instead went for his shirt, fumbling with the buttons, Showing he was slowly losing his cool, for an Uchiha never fumbles.

"C'mon Itachi stop this un!...ITACHI!" Deidara shrieked in both pleasure and embarrassment as Itachi's roughly grabbed his crotch and palmed it, the friction between his cock, pants, and hand causing the desired reaction that Itachi was looking for.

All this happened in about 20 seconds and Naruto was – once again- in a state of shock.

"-Pant-gasp- Itachi if you stop now i'll..." The rest he whispered in Itachi's ear, causing him to shiver with pleasure at the things Deidara apparently promised and slowly rose off of Deidara allowing the other man space to finally calm down and breath. He slowly rose up onto his elbow's then to standing up after gaining his bearings, his boyfriend helping him of the ground. A visible tent showing proudly (and not so proudly in the case of the embarrassed artist's case) on each of the men's pants

(Haha skipped out on another lemon! just wait the stories good it'll come around in no time.)

"Sorry Naruto" Deidara said, at least having the decency to look embarrassed at being caught in a situation like that, unlike Itachi who bore nothing but a calm expression as if he'd simply been caught in the middle of watching T.V. and had been distracted momentarily. "We- well mostly Itachi- wanted to 'celebrate' my good health" He said, shuffling his feet and a shy manor while looking anywhere but into the annoyed blonde's eyes.

"And this couldn't happen on your side of the house why?!" He asked in exasperation. Pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

"We were already here might as well utilize our surroundings ne?" Itachi interjected, looking as if he was asking a simple rhetorical question. Naruto rubbed his temples and then slowly wiped a hand down his face.

"Any other circumstance and I would probably agree with you, but for now, no." Naruto said, sighing tiredly at the logic that was Itachi's. Then suddenly a grin split Naruto's face in two.

"Oh you guys guess what! My father is coming back to the village tomorrow!" His bouncy attitude coming back with a vengeance.

"Wow really? That's great!" Deidara stated excitedly, hugging the other blond fiercely. "Oh! I just love the Yondaime! he's such a great man!"

"Yes that he is, an incredibly hardworking intelligent kind leader we have, if not for him, we'd probably be rotting in the bellies of wolves or counting the days down on jail cell walls." Itachi said, his eyes giving away the happiness he really felt at the news he just received. "And on that note, while I'm quite thrilled I must be retreating to our side of the house." He said grabbing Deidara around his waist and pulling him close to his side. "

Deidara has something he wants to give to me." A sly smirk making its way to the Uchiha's face as he glanced at the long haired blonde at his side.

"Huh? what?! No Itachi I meant for later on tonight!' Deidara said eyes going innocently wide as the sinister look in Itachi's eye's strengthened. Then to my growing astonishment Itachi picked Deidara up and threw him over his shoulder like a bag of rice and began his trek to their side of the house.

"B-but but but!" Deidara stuttered, in a last ditch attempt to escape.

"Now Deidara you know I'll just win the argument, no need in wasting time, let's carry on. We'll see you at dinner Naruto!" Itachi called over his back as he carried a cherry red Deidara off to do whatever it was he was supposed to do. It was quiet for a moment.

"Well...then...that was wierd." Naruto said, generally talking to himself before walking off to the kitchen, marking of the incident as just another moment to retell later in the 'Guess what Itachi and Deidara were doing" category.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Once in the kitchen I wandered around a bit, looking through the cabinets and Refrigerator, deciding on what to cook. It had been awhile since we had a simple, but healthy meal, so I decided on miso soup, along broiled fish, green salad and rice. Seeing as miso would take the longest, I decided to look for a pot and begin cooking that first.

"Well! Here we go I said trying to pull the pot out of the high cabinet, failing to notice the very big, very heavy iron serving plate lying right beneath the pot. I finally noticed the serving plate when it was almost too late to do anything about it. I jumped out of the way, just as it made a huge 'THWACK!" as it hit the kitchen floor. I stood there for a while, heart pumping a little faster than normal, hand over my chest as I calmed down.

"Woah. Kyuubi would have been pissed if she had to heal my cracked skull all because I didn't want to pay attention to falling pots." As soon as my heart rate returned to normal, I got another shock as Sasuke came bursting through the kitchen door. His sharingan activated as he looked wildly around the kitchen until his eyes settled on me, the intense looking never disappearing, causing me to shiver internally. If only for a moment fear gripped my heart; minus the sharingan, this was exactly how he looked at me right before he became violent.

'Just breath Naru, calm down. Nothing's going to happen!'

"Heh heh! S-sorry Sasuke I-I just dropped something out of the cabinet. hehe!" I continued to laugh nervously as he just stared at me. Accessing me.

"Yep just clumsy me! Guess I should really watch what i'm doing!" I continued to smile, my lip twitching under his heavy gaze.

His sharingan dropped, which left me more relieved than before, but then he began to advance on me. I had to will myself not to back away. Another Chill passed through me, but a just kept as still as possible. He then put his hand on my cheek and I cursed myself for flinching when he retracted his hand in a sign of defeated effort. Sasuke looked down, his face blank of any emotion, I didn't know what was next to come. The kitchen stayed silent for a few minutes before Sasuke looked back up at me. His shoulders slumped and he looked more defeated than I'd seen him in years. I silently pleaded with my eyes for him to talk to me; the moment was so delicate that words would ruin it. Then with a slow suddenness Sasuke advanced on me, looking me in the eye to make sure my eyes held no anxiety. They didn't. I made sure they didn't.

Then Sasuke came in close and put his arms around my waist. I froze momentarily then naturally just wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close, both of us savoring the warmth that the other provided. "I don't know why i do it koibito. I love you so much; more than i've ever loved anyone." His voice began to crack,

"I'll get help! I meant it I really will, because I don't like hurting you, I just- I don't know!"

"Oh sasuke" I whispered in his ear.

His shoulders began to shake slightly. I couldn't bear to look in his face, I've never seen him look so broken and now I'm scared to. "Please Naruto just-just don't leave me!"

"Of course not Sasuke! I'd never! There's nothing wrong with you-"

"Yes there is! I know there's a problem with me and i'll do whatever to fix it, whatever so i don't hurt you anymore. just promise you won't leave me. I don't think I can bear it."

I smiled woefully nuzzling his should and breathing in his scent, reveling in how it filled me completely. "Oh sasuke...Sasuke no baka, i could never leave you." We continued to hold each other. Sasuke held on, as if he feared if he let go I'd leave for ever, and i held on so that things wouldn't change and life could stay this simple. Then all to soon Sasuke pulled back, the warmth leaving him to be replaced with the draftiness of the kitchen. Sasuke held me at arm's length, observing my zipped up jacket, then he pulled down the zipper and pealed of the jacket of to reveal the bruise on my arm. It had faded even more at this point and now it just looked like smudge of dirt on my tanned skin. Sasuke brushed over it slightly, watching my reaction, then bent down to kiss it, still gazing deeply into my eyes. Then he looked back down at the bruise and ran his index over it one more time asking

"Does it still hurt?" Refusing to look me in the eye. I shook my head, and then realized he wasn't looking at me.

"No it stopped hurting a long time ago, it just takes a while for the blood under the skin to fade away."

Sasuke dropped my arm, nodding to himself. Then he looked back up into my face again and cupped my cheeks in his hands,

"When i heard that loud sound i thought you were hurt, that's why i rushed in here like that. You are okay right?"

"Yeah i was taking out a pot to cook in and didn't see the plate there beneath it. I'm fine no worries here." The whole time i was talking Sasuke just stared at me with those soft eyes. I can still feel the guilt rolling off of him in waves. I sighed at his expression and pulled him in for a hug again. Loving how the world was perfect for only a few moments if that's all it had to spare for me. But i'd take it. If that's all it could give me... I'd definitely take it.

* * *

Naruto: *sniffles then claps happily* Oh no that's a happy ending!

Me: yea sure is except IT"S NOT THE ENDING!

Sasuke: *chuckles* that's my silly little dobe always so confused

Naruto: *aims giant muffin and Sasuke's head*

Sorry if the end of the chapter started to drift, but i kinda got tired and really wanted to finish up, cause now get ready for this *drum-roll* The next chapter has yaoi in it! Then after that I'm doubling up on scene's so i can roll the story along, i just needed to get over the slow start at the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie number four finally up!!!! took forever didn't it. (blame soccer please!)

I want to thank the people who reviewed my story it was very kind of you!

FanofBellaandEdward- Thanks love cool to get some love around here!

Abstract Robin-thanks for the awesome boost!

I don't own the characters or the show just the idea for the story. (btw- there's some lovin' in the chapter if you no like lovin' then basically skip from the line all the way to the bottom!)

* * *

All to soon the moment ended and I, again, attempted to make dinner, when i found out that sasuke had actually picked up take out from Ichiraku's ramen, my favorite place of course! So instead of having to go all out and make a full meal i just finished up the miso i was attempting to make before the incident. That way you could have a vegetable on the side, or in side the ramen for extra flavor (did ya'know i was an excellent cook?). So we all assembled at the table after i finished making the miso as quickly as possible without making a mess of the food.

Itachi and Deidara sat on onside, of course, while me and Sasuke sat on the other side. Now i have to say, any attempt at conversation during dinner always ends up horribly...unusual. So we usually attempt to stave of any talking until we've left the dinning room table. But today i was so excited to have my father come back tomorrow, I just had to let Sasuke know. So for all the madness that shall ensue in the following scene, you can blame entirely on me.

"So sasuke guess what!" I said chipper as ever. If i had've looked across the table i would have saw Deidara begin to sweat bullets.

"Yes Naruto? What happened?"

"OK so today-" Suddenly Deidara stood up in a panic an shouted out.

"I'M SO SORRY SASUKE! IT WAS ALL ITACHI'S IDEA!" Deidara continued to stand pulling at his hair, Itachi just looked at Deidara with on raised eyebrow.

Everything was quiet for a minute from the little outburst, i just stared at deidara frozen, my mouth agape. ' did he really think i was about to tell on them?!?!? I'm not in elementary school you guys of course not!!' but of course they didn't seem to realize that. the silence continued to drag on until sasuke kind of shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. yea he was getting stressed.

"Um-uh...ok what?" sasuke asked still pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"Indeed little brother. What ARE you talking about Deidara?" Itachi asked giving him the patented Uchiha glare, but of course it's quite ineffective on either me or him as we've been around it long enough to become immune.

Deidara turned to Itachi, giving him a glare of his own his fist balled up and shaking. "C'mon Itachi, you know it's all your fault! I didn't want to!...You made me it was all your fault!" "Wait you guys it's fine that's-" "No Naruto let's here what the to idiots have done." Sasuke said interrupting me.

"Heh, YOU are calling ME and idiot little brother? You who was the last to get the fireball technique and had to actually graduate ON TIME with the rest of your class? Please Sasuke." Itachi said smugly sitting back relaxed in his chair. Sasuke's eye began to twitch. 'oooooh noooo!'

"So technically i may have been 'slow'" Sasuke said making air quotes. "But atleast i was didn't screw up royally like some on else at this table when we were in parole together."

Me and Deidara gasped. 'ooh low blow!' while the two of them were in parole, they were put in really low ranked missions, like D-class!. So they had to help a caravan go through the desert a small boy kept annoying Itachi. He kept poking him and squirting him with his water gun and trying to provoke him into getting angry. Itachi calmly asked the leader of security if he could be switched to the other side because of distractions, but the captain refused. So when the caravan was attacked Itachi saw it as a way to relieve some stress, which unfortunately not enough for him, so when the little brat-er boy, came to thank him for saving his life, Itachi, still made tossed the boy like a ball in the sky. They found him a half a mile away partially covered in sand and unconscious. Needless to say he was in major trouble and he had to go back to the last month of rehabilitation and start probation all over again.

Needless to say it was the source of much irritation for Itachi and even more humor for sasuke.

Itachi seemed quite unfazed. in fact........he was smirking........................oh god.

I looked with wide eyes to deidara's who's eyes were just as wide with his hand over his mouth now. If ever Itachi is _**smirking**_ after an insult like that, then something horrible was coming. The whole world was liable to collapse in on it self when those to get serious and fight. Yea the two would definitely be back on probation, clearly the moments i predicted to come had to be stopped.

"Ok i see sasuke, but atleast when I-" *insert fanfare!* Da dada da daaaa!!!!! deidara to the rescue...with ramen...right in Itachi's face...oi...

While the distraction tactic worked, it landed him in a fair amount of hot water. Deidara, finally calming down from the near apocalypse realized what he did. Everyone's blood ran cold at the table for deidara, of except of course Itachi No one could move at this point everyone to afraid to set of the land mine that was Itachi by making an sudden movements. I cleverly started plotting my escape from the scene, this wasn't gonna end good for anyone within a 25 mile radius.

Then by far the weirdest thing to ever happen at the dinner table happened, and I'm not sure anyone knows how to handle it. Itachi began to laugh. At first you didn't notice it, it was almost like a low rumble and the only bodily sign was Itachi's nearly invisibly shaking shoulders. then it got progressively louder until it nearly paralyzed us all with fear. The realization was so strong though that's what really kept us all from running and screaming from the room (except for sasuke who was so paralyzed he didn't even have to time to make a shocked face and just sat there, eyes half lidded and neutral.)

Itachi wasn't just laughing. H was generally enjoying himself...like a normal...human...being...

Don't know about all of you guys, but that shut the three of our brains down.

When Itachi finally took in all our shocked faces (including sasuke) he finally managed to stop. Still we were to shocked to move because t he entirety of his laugh lasted a good long minute, and even the Uchiha chuckle didn't last but a half of a second. It stayed quite for a while once again.

...

....

......

"Well then" Finally stated Itachi. "I suppose me and deidara will be retiring to our side of the house"

He stood, dusted off his pants, picked up Deidara who looked at him like he had two heads, and headed of to their half of the house.

Finally i blinked in what seemed like ages, then turned to look at sasuke, who was just now coming out of it as well. "Well i'm going to be honest" i said smiling nervously. "I'm really not hungry anymore." At that sasuke sighed wearily and began to rub his temples. "Please Naruto, i can't take anymore shock like this today." He said as i giggled at his reaction.

"Aaaaw don't be like that sasuke! c'mon! let's get to bed okay!" I said very chipperly, happy to see that even through the weird incident, things were finally back to normal in it's own way.

I grabbed sasuke's arm and pulled him up and basically dragged him off to the bedroom to settle down for the night.

* * *

After taking a hot shower and putting on some boxers to sleep in, as contrary to believe sasuke keeps the bedroom very warm and i sweat like a dog under those thick covers he forces me to keep over myself so i don't 'get cold!' tch! yea right!

As i entered the bedroom, i saw the lights were already off and his form underneath the covers, though i knew he wasn't sleeping, sasuke always tried to stay awake longer than me, even when he was dead tired. When i asked him why he always said that it was so he could watch me sleep because i looked so peaceful. Of course i tried to do the same thing once and it resulted in neither of us getting any sleep and doing less than perfection at work the next day.

As i slid into bed i turned my head towards sasuke and the first thing i saw was Sasuke's deep dark eyes string into mines, lovingly. His hand came up to cup my face, a test to see if i was really comfortable with him still, i instantly leaned in to his hand without a thought. I could tell that warmed his heart as he unknowingly sighed in relieve and he closed the distance between us and pulled me by my hips into him, our bodies flush against one another, our lips touching. His warm firm lips pressed to mines passionately, showing me all the love he had for me as his arms wrapped around me even tighter, some how bringing us even closer. Then he stuck his tongue out and ran it over my bottom lip and i instantly opened my mouth to let him in. His tongues instantly dominated me and had me moaning softly as he turned us to have me on my back and him on top of me. A hand came around and reached up to toy with a nipple and i instantly wrapped my arms around sasuke, moaning into his mouth even louder than before.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked deep into me eyes as he began to suck and lick at my nipples, making them pebble up each one given lavish attention before being let go. Sasuke then, without breaking eye contact, licked down the planes of my abs, stopping at the line of my boxers and pulled them down to my knees. At this i pulled Sasuke back up to my level and kissed him again. this time more roughly with me actively fighting in the battle of domination. Then suddenly Sasuke's to hot hand was around my cock causing my to open my mouth and let go of the kiss and scream Sasuke's name loudly as he slowly began to pump me while attacking my neck harshly, leaving marks all over, claiming me animalisticly. the way his tongue dragged over my skin and teeth clamped down over it had me shivering from the sheer pleasure, a guttural moan escaped my throat as i dug my nails deep in his back. I wrapped my legs tightly around Sasuke's waist and ground up into him, causing him to shiver much like i just did.

Sasuke pulled up from me and looked down at me, his eyes ravishing my body, unsure of what to do to me next until his eyes settled right in between my thighs. My stomach knotted at the prospect of what he might do to me. He picked up my legs and spread them as far as the could go then proceeded to nip at my inner thigh, causing me to draw in a ragged breath as my head hit the pillow hard. He continued to nip at my thighs harshly as my breath grew more and more ragged.

After a while he sat up and pulled my hips up towards him as i, in reaction, brought my legs to wrap around his neck. then he put my ass up to his lips where stuck his tongues out and began to circle my pucker with his wet appendage. That's when i lost it and began to scream his name as loudly as i could, trying to push myself wantonly into his tongue. His overly talented tongue had me gripping the sheets, trying my damn hardest not to come right then and there.

His tongues then actually went inside of me, working magic on my tight passage as he wildly wriggled it inside of me.

"Oh my GOD!!! Sasuke please that's enough just get inside of me right now! i can't take anymore!" I screamed at him.

Slowly he lowered my hips back onto the bed as i slid my legs down to rest on either side of him i propped me self up on my hands. Sasuke leaned into me and kissed me passionately again then pushed gently against my chest to get me to lay back down, but i pushed back harder to wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders. "No sasuke i want to be level with you when we do this." I said looking into his half lidded eyes. Without saying a word, he nodded and sat back on his but and pulled me into his lap.

I moved one of my hands from around his neck and reached behind me to his dick and teased it against my hole, watching his face as he tipped his head back and opened his mouth slightly, groaning at the feeling.

"Uhhnnn! God Naruto, i thought you said no more teasing!" he said taking one arm of the bed and wrapping it tightly around my waist. God i loved the face he made when i did that he eyes nearly closed, but still trying to look at me, head tipped back and mouth slightly open to release those deep throaty groans that made my cock twitch. "God Naruto, your such a fucking cock tease! Please!" he whispered out the last part.

Finally i decided I'd tortured him enough and slowly penetrated my self on his nine inches. as the head passed my tight ring along with the pain, we both let out breathy sighs. Then i forced the rest in me with one might push down, causing sasuke to take in a sharp breath as being so suddenly sheathed inside of me. I groaned at the feeling of being completely filled, staying still just enjoying the feeling of his hard with cock pressed up against my prostate. Slowly i lifted my self up until only the head was left in me, then lowered myself back down all the way and ground against him. his cock again on my prostate, only this time rubbing against it, the friction was to good! all i could do was moan lowly at the feeling. I did that a couple more times until sasuke grasped my hips and began to take control.

He pulled me up half way then slammed me back into him harshly causing me to yelp in both surprise and pleasure. Then he pulled me back up again and pushed up into me as a pushed down, the friction caused me to clench my hole, tightening the vice like grip on his dick, causing us both to moan out each others name in reckless abandon. Then sasuke grabbed my dick and began to stroke it mercilessly, Twisting around the head as he came up to get more pre-cum to come out.

This was the final straw for me. My loins started to tighten before i released all over the two of us, screaming his name in my release. The hole tightened spasmadically, causing him to cum just as hard, his cum filling me to the brim and running out of my ass to run down his dick and rest on top of his balls.

I collapsed on top of him, to spent to move and just breathed harshly as he laid me down on the bed then rolled off of me to lay down beside me. As soon as he did i cuddled up beside him and he wrapped his arms around me and pressed a brief, but loving kiss to my forehead.

He looked deep into my eyes and as i looked back into his seeing nothing but love in his, making my chest swell. "God Naruto... you're just so damn beautiful. i love you so much." He said, his voice filled with emotion, which he only did with me. MY eyes welled up with tears and i pressed my face into his chest. 'I knew it! I just KNEW he loved me!' "I-i l-love you to S-sasuke!" I said past the tears filling my throat. Sasuke pressed me even closer and held me even after i fell asleep, keeping me safe in his arms.' Yes, we'd be fine, everything is already getting better i knew Kyuubi was wrong, sasuke does still love me, and he'll never hurt me again i just know it!'

* * *

Alright! so that' chapter four and i hope you enjoyed it

Naruto- Hey! you told me we'd get to see my father this chapter!! YOU LIAR!!!!

ME- *cowering* S-sorry naruto!, but it took so long to finally finish that i decided to leave it for the next chapter, which i can hopefully get up in the next three days!

Naruto- No! no more i want my father NOW!!!!

Minato- *walk in loking very sleepy* Oi calm down son you woke me up from my nap!

Naruto- *jumps into minato's arms knocking him down* DADDY!!!

Minato- Arghhh! get of you're heavy! I'm already breaking the rules by being here.

Sasuke- come on Naruto let's go *pulls a struggling naruto away*

Me *sweat drops* Well...then.. R&R you guys! c'mon! make me happy! *smiles and put two thumbs up*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Iruka/Kakashi, Deidra/Itachi, and probably more**

**Warning: Language, sexual activities, rape, abuse, slash, and blood  
**

Hey there you guys! sorry i took so long to finish this, but i didn't know what direction to take and i hope this angle i a good one! I changed certain parts of this at least three times and if you change one part the whole thing changes with it, so i hope it's good know and you enjoy it.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I found myself still wrapped up in sasuke's arms. The sun barely shined over the high trees common to the leaf village. But what rays did surpass the trees tried to peak into our blinds, sending streaks of light across our bedroom. They lit up up certain areas of the wall and furniture in little slits of bright golden light. By bad (or perhaps good) luck, a streak of light landed right in my face, waking me up to a wonderful sight. Sasuke's head buried in my neck, his gentle breath blowing against jugular, warming me to the core to be so close to him. The love we made last night still had my heart thrumming to the sounds of our sweet passion replaying over and over in my head. I continued to grin like a fool as i settled in to his side, trying desperately to hold back the yawn trying to escape. I wanted so much not to break the spell that held us in the early glow of the morning. Unfortunately I couldn't hold it anymore and finally gave a loud and unrepressed yawn, trying at the last minute to cover up my mouth. All of a sudden sasuke's angelic sable eyes peered up at me innocently then he blinked and smiled at me lovingly causing my heart to skip a beat. 'God I love him! and thank god so much for letting him love me!'. Yawning and still grinning, I felt sasuke snuggle up to me and pull me closer to him. I smiled widely at him cupping his face and boldly kissed him, which I rarely did these days. With all the love I felt radiating of off him I finally felt right taking some control in the relationship and stealing a kiss.

When we separated again sasuke looked pleasantly surprised by my forwardness. "Well good morning to you too sunshine. Sleep well?" He asked, smirking at the blush I wore at the use of my nickname. I nodded my head in turn wrapping my arms around sasuke's neck and burying my head in his chest.

"How about you baby? Was it good?" I asked

"Oh it was great I enjoyed every minute of it!" He said snickering as I hit him lightly on the arm.

"Not that teme! how was your sleep!" I asked becoming flustered, but still taking the humor in stride.

"Heh calm down Naruto, don't blow a gasket! I slept well last night, like I always do when I'm sleeping with my angel." he said flipping me onto my back and hovering over me, caressing my cheek with on finger gently.

I blushed once again, it felt so good to get back to normal again. "D-do you really mean that Sasuke?"smiling a little and looking down at his chest instead of in his eye.

When he didn't answer for a while, I looked back up at him to see his eyes sort of sad. I hadn't meant to upset him, I was just so happy to get compliments again I was practically craving them now. I was about to take back what I said when Sasuke's hand suddenly went to caress my cheek again and slowly trail down the side of my face to stop at my collar bone.

"Well since you don't believe me." He said in a slow drawl. "Then I'll just have to prove it won't I?" he said, a mischievous little smirk on the corner of his lips as he lowered himself to lay directly on me and begin suckling on my neck.

I drew in a sharp breath and let it out shakily. He continued to suck, nip, and kiss on my neck, occasionally biting on it gently, then licking the abused skin and finally blowing on it gently making me shiver. Every time he did this it sent pleasure straight to my groin, causing me to harden. Then he began to nip his way down to my collarbone were he began to gently bite the skin there until he finally reached my nipple, were he took his tongue and ran it around the tan sensitive pad until the nipple pebbled up under the attention, then after a final tug with his teeth he moved on to do the same to the other, finally drawing out a sharp hiss from between my clenched teethed.

Then sasuke took the time to climb back up my body and kiss my passionately, his tongue dominating my mouth instantly as i moaned lowly, begging for more. Slowly his hand trailed down my stomach and took hold of my cock. a guttural moan escaping my mouth to be swallowed up by his.

First he squeezed my cock, applying just enough pressure to make me squirm then began to move his hand up and down, squeezing once he got to the bottom, then as he went up twisted at the head. This pattern had me writhing underneath him, but it wasn't enough. "nnngghh! S-sassssuke! faster! noow!" Still he went slow, teasing me i began to thrust up into his hand, the achingly slow pace irritating me. Sasuke- the controlling bastard- used his other hand to keep me in place as he continued the slow pace. "uh uh uh Naruto! you have to beg me first."

Begging huh? What the hell i'm already an uke it won't kill me. "P-pleeeassse sasuke! pleeeassse go faster!" I said, putting on the whole nine yards, puppy dog pout and all. Sasuke smirked then sped up his hand motion making me scream incoherently at him. He teasingly rubbed over the head of my cock, coating it in pre-cum before he went down to suck on the head lightly. i tossed my head back and arched my back into a high bow as he bean to heavily apply suction pressure before engulfing me all the way down, his throat easily encompassing my size. (did i mention sasuke gave perfect head?)

Still looking up at me he swallowed around me causing my eye lids to flutter, struggling to maintain contact with his. Slowly he came back up, slurping all the way and went back down the same way, making a show coming back up again, still looking me dead in the eye he licked the under side of my cock and teased the head, tonging the slit.

suddenly he forced my cock all the way down his throat, moaning loudly, the vibrations sending me over the edge as i came in his mouth. he swallowed as much as he could but what he didn't slipped passed his lips to rest on my balls before he quickly licked that up as well.

After I finally came down from my high I raised up to see Sasuke getting ready to go. "Sasuke?" I said questioningly.

"c'mon we have to get an early start on the day" He said not missing a beat as he smiled at me from where he stood. I sighed and stood as well, he was right. As i started to get ready he walked around the bed, pulled me in by the waist and kissed me long and passionately before resting his forehead against mine as we smiled at each other. With one final peck to the forehead he walked back around to keep getting ready.

* * *

As we went out to the kitchen we already smelled something cooking. when we went in we saw deidara making Buchan Dango and green tea(1).

"Wow Deidara that smells delicious!"

"Thanks naruto! Just thought i'd make a little something except coffee" he said blushing at the rarely given compliment. Despite what you think the only morning person in the whole house is Deidara.

"Well thanks Deidara that'll serve me really well for today!" I stated picking up a brightly colored stick of dango only to have it slip through my fingers and fall to the floor, but i picked it up quickly. A firm believer of the five second rule.(2)

"Oh no it fell! here let me get you another one!" Deidara said already rushing to take the once fallen dango from my hand, but i just jerked back.

"No no i'll be fine just gotta blow some of that dirt off!" I said blowing invisible dirt of of the delicious food.

"There! right as rain!" I said smiling and taking bite, sliding the whole first ball into my mouth and savoring the flavor.

"wow Deidara that's great! you really are an excellent cook!" Deidara blushed at the compliment. Honestly the ex-akatsuki member was adorable when he blushed. 'no wonder Itachi took a shine to himm. He's even more adorable than me!' "No seriously deidara it's really good, hell I may put you in charge of the kitchen from now on!" at that he scoffed harshly, rolling his eyes.

"You think i'd actually cook for these Uchiha bastards?" He said, raising a delicate brow and smirking evilly at me. 'oh yea i almost forgot. Never let the looks fool ya!' i just shook my head and tried to contain my laughter.

"Oh I see Deidara leave ME to the sharks, I see how you are now!" I said snickering a little. Just then an arm wrapped around my waist and sasuke's head rested on my shoulder. "Yes well this Uchiha bastard is the only shark that's gonna be feeding on you." He said emphasizing his point by squeezing my tighter around the waist. I Flushed.

"Sasuke don't speak like that!" He just smirked and nipped at my neck before stepping back. "Yes 'cause that was definitely the worst thing i've ever said." he said sarcastically. i just rolled my eyes. "Pardon me for being the only one in this house who enjoy's a private sex life" I said, looking pointedly at Deidara, then Itachi who only stared back with a so-what look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and finished up the rest of my dango quickly. "Well guys it's been fun, but I gotta get going so..."

I kissed sasuke chastely. "Good bye to you."

Hugged Deidara "Good bye to you."

and patted Itachi on the back "And good bye to you." I said making my way out of the kitchen and out of the house.

As i went out I took a deep gulp of air. The air felt crisper, the sun brighter; everything just felt wonderful. Today was gonna be such a great day, especially since my father was coming back today. I started down the road at a fast pace, ready to get into the office. Today I training to be the next Hokage.

Today i would be sitting in with my father and helping him with the paper work.

I chuckled to my self. 'when i was younger i woulda groaned and moaned about it.' With my age I began to realize approving and disapproving things was a very important job even if it was monotonous. Besides i would never pass up a chance to sit with my father all day, even if it was just looking at papers.

Since i was under Tsunades' tutelage though i did have to go and check in with her and make sure she knew everything i had to do and i knew the schedule all over.

As i entered her office she looked up at me smiling. "Ah Naruto it's good to see you again!" She said walking around her desk to come and great me with a hug.

Lately she'd been alot more affectionate with me. Must be hormones or something.

"It's good to see you again too Granny!" I said hugging her tightly, smiling when she hit my arm lightly.

"So you know what you're doing today right Naruto?" she asked going back to her desk, probably looking for my schedule for the week.

"Yep it's office duty today and tomorrow, training Friday, and then i sit in for the office meeting on Saturday, hosted in the leaf village of course." I said expertly remembering the schedule i was given.

Tsunade chuckled a little. "Well, that's not quite it Naruto." I furrowed my brows together in confusion, did i forget something?

Tsunade handed me my schedule with a pleased smile.

I eyed it suspiciously it read:

Wednesday: Training in office position: Handling complaints and requests

Thursday: Training in office position: Mission selection and administration

Friday: Combat training and poison specialization

Saturday: Inter-village business: Presentation of treaty renewal

I stared at the last line on the paper. 'then that means'

I looked up at Tsunade who was smiling at me gently. A smile split my face in half.

"Are you serious! I really get to present the new treaty to the leaders of the sand and sound village!" I said over joyed at the new development.

"that's right naruto! Me and the Yondaime have decided that you have sat in at enough meetings to be able to handle speaking for the village." I whooped in joy.

"Yep that's right Naruto, your well on your way to becoming Hokage, and really at this rate who knows you may shave a whole year off of your training. Just remember Naruto, you have to practice for this sort of thing so don't try to wing it, i want you practicing your speech for Saturday every single day okay?"

"Of course! I won't let you down okay!" i said pumping my fist.

"heh heh okay then get going Naruto, don't make you father wait any longer" she said

"You got it lady Tsunade!" I said already turning to leave. I hoped on the elevator and rode up to the top floor to my fathers office. I Stepped into the office to see my fathers brows knitted together in concentration. When he looked up his face instantly relaxed.

"Oh Naruto it's good to see you again!" he said stepping around his desk with as paper in his hand. I came forward and hugged him tightly. It was so great to have a real father, someone who'll love you no matter the circumstances. He pulled away to look me in the eyes, his face still as young as in all those pictures I saw of him when i was younger. My old man sure did age well.

"Gosh Naruto you get even more handsome every time I see you!" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Say what would you do in this position?" he said putting the paper in my hands. It was a request from an immigrant from the sand village for a plot of land. He wanted to buy some of the more dry land on the edge of the leaf village so he could grow food native to the sand village and sell it in the leaf village. Further down in the letter it said how he already had lived in the village for ten years and wanted to planned on living here for the rest of his life.

"I say we give it to him dad. His foreign crops will spark a buzz in the cities and because he lives here already we'll be making a profit for the village from his profit." I said, quickly pin pointing all the ways that it would help our village.

"Also he has been living here for ten years, so even if he didn't add the part about planning to live here for the rest of his life, it's obvious he's well settled in and most likely will be here for quite a while, so it's a worthy endeavor to give him the land." When I looked up again my dad was just smiling at me, the sides of his eyes crinkling up.

"That's exactly what I would have done Naruto!" He said, pride filling his voice. "you sure are gonna be one excellent leader Naruto." he said sniffling comically. 'oh great'

"OH THIS IS SUCH A WONDROUS MOMENT!" he said wrapping his arms around my neck and leaning on my heavily. "I"M SO PROUUUDD!" he wailed

"DAADDD!" I said trying to pry him off. "GET OFF ME! AND STOP WAILING IN MY EAR" I said, but he held on.

"B-B-BUT I'M SOOO HAPPPYYY!" he continued wailing.

After a long, but very fun day of doing paper work and being silly with my dad i was about ready to go home.

"Hey Naruto do you want to come home with me tonight? I can help you with your speech for Saturday." He said as we were packing up. I know that after living by himself for so long he really hated to be alone, so I agreed right away.

On the way to his home we talked about all sorts of things, his trip, how my days were going, and what everyone else was up to. When we got to his house he cooked while I began to prepare a my speech to be made. After we at with light conversation (which I can only do with him) we went into his bedroom to work on my presentation speech. We corrected, re-corrected, started over and corrected again. Finally we fell into unwanted sleep, still trying to work hard, but much to tired to keep going.

When we woke up the next day it was nothing but hectic. We were two hours late getting into office and were running around the house like chickens with our heads cut off. Finally we arrived, to see a pissed off Tsunade looking at us with a line of young genin and chunin looking expectantly at us with their team leaders all staring at the spectacle we made with Tsunade yelling at us and hitting us wit ha large stack of mission files.

When we finally got in side the day ran mostly smooth with us giving out missions and taking in requests. Nearing sundown things began to wind down and cool off. There were no more missions to give out and we were just processing the requests that came in and putting them in rank before we began to pack up as it began to near ten o' clock.

"So dad do you want to me stay over again? We can keep working on the presentation?" He just shook his head.

"As much as I would love to spend another night with you, you haven't been home since yesterday, i'm sure they miss you at home, besides tomorrow starts late and ends early, we'll have plenty of time to work on the presentation tomorrow." he said while he continued to lock up and put everything in the right place.

As we exited the building we split ways to go home. As I was walking I felt a presence behind me, then suddenly a hand wrapped around me and a hand went over my mouth. I just groaned. "Sai give it a rest." I said slightly agitated. Ever since he had been given his emotion he'd been very playful when it came to me, which I found just annoying. He chuckle then released me so we could continue to walk.

"How are you doing Naruto?"

"Just fine Sai and how about you?" After being stuck with him for a while he wasn't to bad anymore, especially know that he had his emotions.

"I'm doing great. Just got from a mission it was a piece of cake."

"Oh really?" And he began to tell me all the details.

"But yea it was hard being away from here. away from you." The last part he mumbled, but with my advanced hearing a heard it and stopped suddenly. That was the shock of a life time who freakin' knew? Sai turned around, concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay Naruto?" I nodded my head.

"I-yea i'm just fine no worried here." I stuttered out nervously, it was then that I realized that he realized i knew. Suddenly he turned around and began to walk away faster. Everything was happening much to fast, but my main focus was not losing a new friend over something so trivial.

"Sai wait!" I said grabbing his shoulder. As he turned around you could see the embarrassment in his eyes at being found out.

"Sai, you said you it was had being away from me?" I said in a whisper. He nodded his head solemnly. "Why is that?" His eyes snapped up to mines, anger and exasperation in them. "Naruto please, don't set me up like this." He begged. "I know what you're going to say, that you love sasuke and your sorry, well i don't want to hear that okay." He said turning from me again. I pulled him back around. "No don't walk away from me like this, we just became friends I don't want to loose you to this." I said, pleading with him. "Naruto I can't- I just can't okay." He ran a hand through his hair. He turned again but this time a stood in front of him. "No Sai let's talk about this ok-" Just then Sai pushed me up against a wall and kissed me. Before I could even move to get him off of me I heard Sai yelp as as he was thrown across the street and hit his head on the far wall of the Uchiha Mansion. There stood Sasuke in all his rage, standing over Sai with his foot on his throat.

"Sasuke no!" I yelled pushing him off Sai as a helped him stand. When I looked over at Sasuke again his eyes were staring deeply into mines, promising pain to come. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Naruto-"

Just get out of here Sai." I said cutting him off.

Sai looked between me and Sasuke desperately before following my wishes and continuing home. Once he was gone Sasuke Grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me inside the estate. I half stumbled behind him, his pace never slowing until we reached our bedroom were he pushed me inside and turned to lock the door and turn on the light. I gulped and stayed were I was.

"So" he started, without turning around. "You were with Sai were you?"

"Just calm down at let me explain sasuke ok? It didn't mean anything ok? Sai just kissed me out of no where,i swear i didn't want it!" I was beginning to panic when Sasuke got close enough he wrapped his hand around my neck and began to squeeze. I clawed at his hand as I began to loose oxygen. "Really know? Where were you last night?" He asked tightening his hold. Tears welled up behind my eyes. as i saw the fire in his eyes come to life. "Were you with Sai then to? Did he kiss you 'out of nowhere' then to?Did he fuck you too?" he hissed as he let go of my neck as I crumbled to the floor. I began to cough and hack when he kicked me in my back. The tears finally spilled over. "S-sasuke please!" I cried as he picked me up by me shirt collar and punched me in the face. "You liked it didn't you, you little cock whore!" he screamed in my face.

Then he dragged me over the the bed and threw me on to it. "So you want to be a slut huh?" He asked practically ripping his clothes off. 'no! oh god no please, please, please, don't let this happen!' I screamed in my head. "Fine then i'll make a real slut out of you!" He said as he approached me slowly.

That night if you pressed your ear to the extra thick wood door of Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom door you would have heard screaming, crying, and the dull sound of flesh on flesh repeatedly throughout the night until one in the morning.

* * *

1: is that breakfast food i didn't know 'cause it did have egg in it so i thought, sure yea.

2: i could just imagine naruto doing that can't you?

so how was that huh? I gotta be honest the beginning yaoi scene wasn't what i planned it took forever to get his chapter right i'll tell ya that it's really developing.

Sasuke: *sulking*

Me: was wrong with you?

Sasuke: *Glares at me* why would you make me do that to me sweet little naru?

Me: Sorry it had to be done love i hate to heart Naru as much as you do.

Sasuke: *Still sulking*

Me: R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Iruka/Kakashi, Deidra/Itachi, and probably more**

**Warning: Language, sexual activities, rape, abuse, slash, and blood**

Alright this is about to be a really sad chapter and it does touch the deepest part of my heart. going to be probably going from friday to sunday in the story, but I may stop short.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning or rather I was still awake from last night. I layed as far away from sasuke as I could, nearly toppling of the side of the bed in my attempt for more space. My whole body was in pain, especially... I sobbed quietly.

How could he?

What did I do to deserve something like that?

I loved him!

Did he really think I could do something like that?

I had thought of leaving. Packing up all my things and just getting the hell out of there, but I knew Sasuke would know the moment I tried to get out of bed. Even if he didn't notice I was much to scared. He'd come after me I know it...and i'd probably come back willingly. I still loved him, i was powerless as long as he held my heart. Silent tears slid down my face as I lied that way for hours until the sun began to peak over the trees again. Yesterday that had been such a good sign... Today it made me terrified.

Sasuke was about to wake up.

He always woke silently, so you would never know if he were still asleep, but I absolutely refused to move. I was so scared I couldn't do it.

When I felt a hand touch my arm I flinched violently causing the hand to draw back. For a while everything was still until I felt the bed shift and then not long after that the door to the bathroom closed. Still I laid there, relaxing a bit and rolling onto my back, sharp pains shooting all the way from my inner thighs up to my spine. I let out a shallow shuttering breath I had know I idea I was holding as I turned. God how was I gonna hide this from dad? He always knew when something was wrong and it's be even worse if I called in sick. It was decided. I still had to go to training today.

When did it start again?

Oh yea 12.

and its'... I craned my neck 'god even this hurts!' and looked at the glowing LCD clock.

It was only 6:30 am. Thank God!

I still had time. It was going to take a shit load of time and make up to cover up the bruises that I knew even Kyuubi would have time healing.

I gasped out loud. Kyuubi...oh no. I almost cried when I realized how furious she might be with me.

'K-kyuubi?' I whispered in my mind, afraid to get an answer.

All I got as a response was a long tired sigh.

'Kyuubi please...talk to me...a-are you mad at me too?' I asked.

\Naruto I'm not mad...just tired/

Things went quiet for a while. I was to afraid to respond. what did she mean by that? Was she giving up on me now?

\No Naruto I'm not giving up on you. But I'm so tired of this. He's never went this far before and I don't like it./ I could tell Kyuubi was shaking her head in the back of my mind.

'S-so what does that mean then. What are you going to do?' I asked slightly afraid.

\Nothing/

You could hear the sadness in her voice. That had another meaning to it than I thought

'What do you mean nothing?'

\I mean I'm done Naruto. I can't convince you to do something you clearly don't want to. I'll heal you and everything. I refuse to let you die of course, but I'm done trying to talk to you. Until you're ready to leave him or fight back you're on your own Naruto/

You could hear the strain in her voice. She hadn't wanted to say it, but the whisper of the wind doesn't move a mountain so I guess she was at the end of her rope now. Even though I understood I was still felt abandoned. I had no one to talk to about the problems anymore. Anyone else would be much to involved. I wanted to cry again, but I held it in this time as I heard the door to the bathroom open.

Sasuke walked around the bed, but I refused to look anywhere but up at the ceiling. He stopped right on my side and I felt his eyes on my face. He stared for awhile before he began to talk.

"Listen Naruto...I...what I did to you was terrible...it's just that I...well...I-I don't know I was jealous and I took it way to far." He continued to ramble, but I refused to even acknowledge his presence. What he did was much to fresh in my mind to even think of it. Honestly, I'd probably forgive him soon enough, but know I couldn't even look at him. He heaved a great sigh.

"Please Naruto! look at me please!" He begged, but I couldn't do it. He went to take a step closer to me, but paused then sighed and turned around. He held on to the door knob, pausing again, then opened the door and left, closing the door behind him.

When I was sure that he was gone I got up slowly. Pained laced all through out my body. When I finally managed to get to my feet I fell to the floor when I tried to take my first step. The pain between my legs was to intense. A slow throb took over my whole lower back. I grabbed onto the bed and tried to get up. As I grasped the sheet I saw a big puddle dried blood were I had slept and it made me even more aware of the damage Sasuke caused me. Slowly I made me way to the bathroom and began to draw a bath, adding herbal powders to it, hopefully to sooth my pains. While the bath got ready I decided to be brave and look in the mirror.

I went over to it slowly and stood in front of it, still stark naked from last night. I gasped at myself, disbelieving blue eyes looking back at me. A giant bruise covered the right side of my face, already a sickly yellow. There was a faint smudge of a hand print on my neck. Another harsh bruise covered my right arm and as I turned to look at my back there were two big bruises running the course of my spine. Two hand shaped marks here on my hips and looking between my legs I saw dried blood and semen. They weren't as faded as the other more visible ones, but I knew Kyuubi did what she could, making sure the more visible bruises were covered for my sake and I silently thanked her.

I sighed again, feeling helpless, and went over to the bathtub to stop the water. I slowly got in one leg at a time, then lowered myself gingerly down into the water, ignoring the sting as best I could. Soon the soothing heat relaxed my tense muscles as I laid back in the tub, the herbs helping the healing process as well as numbing some of the pain. I soaked for a while before deciding to clean myself off. The grime of last night stuck to my skin invisibly and I know that no matter how much I scrub, it'll never be enough to get rid of the rough treatment from last night.

Finally I reached the unavoidable task of washing my nether regions. I sobbed at the pain that still lingered there when I touched it with my wash cloth. Still there was no getting around it, I had to clean myself up. I continued to gently wash the blood off at the source, the bath water turning a murky brownish pink. Finally I finished up and drained the tub, getting out and drying as quickly as I could in my crippled state. Before I got dressed though I took I small gauze and pressed it up against my pucker, just in case I was still bleeding I didn't want anyone to know. I stepped out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed I wore a high collard shirt like the one Sasuke used to wear, but it buttoned all the way up and it was red with the green leaf symbol on the back and a pair of traditional black shinobi pants. That hide most of the bruises, now I just had to apply a little make up to my to my face to hide the bruise, but also so my face was evenly coated so I didn't look odd. Once finished I took another look at the time.

It was only 8:30, I still had 3 hours before I needed to head out so I could make sure I got there on time. I decided it would be best if I worked on my presentation some more.

The treaty meeting wasn't so much for the leaf and sand village and it was for the sound village and our two combined nations. The newly freed sound nation was without a leader after Orochimaru was killed and it was basically left to defend itself against all the other lands because of it's small size and disorganization. The leaf and sand wanted to act as safe guards for the sound village. It would either become a part of the leaf village, or become and outpost for the sand village, but we, being democratic decided to let the nation choose for itself since we refused to do a hostile take over on the land. It would definitely cause to much of a problem considering that even though the country was in shambles, it definitely had the military skill enough to wipe out atleast half of ours before we could even manage to talk to the someone with some kind of power.

The speech was really coming along so once my 3 hours were up, I packed it up in a satchel and headed to the kitchen for a quick snack to take with me out. On the counter I found two taiyaki(1) on a plate with a note beside it in deidara's hand writing.

_Dear Naru,_

_Since you're sleeping in today, I decided to make you some breakfast for when you wake up._

_enjoy!, _

_Deidara._

I smiled at the note, wasn't that nice of him to do that for me. I quickly heated up the to little cakes to warm the inside and ate them on my way out the door. I slowly made my way to my fathers office today. I prayed that instead of getting physical, we'd just be studying poison compounds and such. When I arrived at his office it was all set up with different scrolls and vials. 'Yes! poison studying!' I sighed in relief then smiled at the look of concentration on my dad's face. Then when he looked up a soft smile made away across his face.

"Naruto! it's good to see you again son!" He said walking around his desk and hugging me close.

I rolled my eyes smiling. "Dad I just saw you yesterday. Getting along in years aren't ya old man?" I said waggling my brow.

"Oh shut up!" he said chuckling and lightly hitting my arm. the right arm. I winced slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did.

"You okay Naruto?" He asked concern deep set in his eyes.

"I'm fine dad, I just tweaked my arm this morning is all" He didn't believe me from the look in his eye. Then he took a closer look at my face.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked, concern laced deep in his voice. Of course he would notice. I told him it was nothing as I walked around him to go sit at in the chair at his desk, ignoring the pain as I tried to sit down normally.

"I don't think it's nothing Naruto, that's a big bruise! And since when do you try to cover them up?" realization dawned on him. "N-naruto? D-did Sasuke-"

I stared my father down, giving him my most intense glare that I could muster. He gulped soundlessly then turned to sit in his chair beside me. He knew when to let a subject drop. It was silent for a while as he continued to organize things even though they were already set up. His nervous habit. slowly he cleared his throat and pointed to a scroll and asked me to tell what kind of poison it was, were its compounds were from and the closest natural vaccine. I answered on automatic, in my mind all I could think of was, how long before my dad intervened.

I stayed late again that day so my dad could help me with the speech and things seemingly returned to normal with an underlying tone of worry that was rolling off of him in waves. When we finally finished I was a bit late for dinner, but I'd still make it in time.

"Good bye dad. See you tomorrow I called to him as I was leaving."

"Naruto!" he called out to me suddenly, ready to bring the subject back up again. I turned back around, a pleading look in my eyes not to bring the subject back up. He struggled with what to say until he just sighed and said he loved me.

"J-just...please know that i'm always here for you okay?" he said. I so wanted to run into his arms and tell him everything while crying like a baby, but instead I just smiled and nodded, continuing to walk home.

As I continued to walk in my own little world I felt a presence behind me again. I stopped, closed my eyes and sighed. "Sai...I know you're there...Please stop okay? just...just get outta here I can't handle being around you right know."

"..." I continued to stand still, his silence screamed that he wanted to say something to me, but he just sighed.

"Whatever you wish Naruto." He said. Then his presence disappeared even though I stood a minute longer. I was actually hoping he would stay anyways, to slow the inevitable, but of course he didn't, so I just continued on, a little slower this time though.

When I finally got inside the house Deidara was setting up the table for dinner. When he saw me he smiled and went up and hugged me.

"Hey Naruto! well it's good to finally see you again!" he said chuckling. I just smiled and hit his arm lightly.

"Oh shut up Deidei! I've been busy, being a future Hokage and all!" I said placing my hands on my hips and looking up to the sky. Suddenly I felt something wet on my face, rubbing up and down.

I sputtered and quickly smacked it away."W-what the heck was that about!" I asked looking at the wet cloth in Deidara's hand that was previously sitting on the table (2).

"What's with all the crap on your face?" He asked looking at the towel that had all the concealer on it now. "What you gotta bad pimple or something?" he asked inspecting my face. For a minute I worried maybe he'd see the bruise I had this morning. But he just shook his head, seeing nothing.

"Nope, nothing there! why were you wearing that?" Once again I thanked Kyuubi for that quick healing process, not only was the bruise completely gone, it no longer hurt either. "You could say it was something like a pimple, but since it's obviously gone let's not worry any more, hey what's that?" I said in one big huff, rushing to the kitchen to bring out the food to put on the plates.

"Hey Deidara go get the boys while I finish setting up okay?" I said, as he shook his head briefly and went to do as I asked.

Dinner that night was quite uneventful, with no interruptions and no outbursts to cause a crazy scene. We just ate then after I took up the dishes I went to the kitchen to clean them off as Deidara and Itachi left to there own wing of the house after I refused to except any help from either of them. I just needed some time to myself to clean and think.

While I was cleaning the door opened and I knew right away that it was sasuke. He stood at the door way for a while, but then decided to move closer when he noticed I wasn't going to turn around for him. He came up on my left side and looked into my eyes, but I refused to look at him, just staring intently at the dishes I was washing.

"Listen...Naruto I...what happened last night...You know I still love you right?" I didn't answer. what the heck did he expect me to say to that? That it was okay that you raped me last night? I was fine with his false assumptions and is abuse and ready to just fall lovingly into his arms? I couldn't. It was entirely to soon and I couldn't.

"Naruto please don't ignore me." he pleaded. I almost turned to look up at him, but I was stuck in the motions of washing and putting up dishes, so I just didn't.

He sighed and made is voice firm. "Naruto look at me!" I didn't move.

So he grabbed my chin hard to make me look at him, but I just jerked away on instinct and continued washing the dishes. Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh and left quickly. I continued to wash the dishes, my nerves wearing off leaving my shaky. I hoped that if I took long enough to wash the dishes and too shower then I could escape talking to him for the rest of the night. I really don't think I'd be able to handle it tonight.

When I finally washing the dishes I went into the bathroom and decided to take another bath. Like before I looked over the bruises I had again. My lower back was just beginning to yellow and the ache was still there whenever I turned or tried to bend down or sit or stand for to long. I cautiously went to remove the cloth from in between my cheeks to see it was dotted in dry blood, meaning that I had stopped bleeding long ago, but still it was something worth knowing. My butt only hurt when I sat down so I counted that as lucky.

After finishing my long bath I wrapped my lower back- something I should have done earlier as well- and put on my PJ's then headed to bed wear sasuke was mercifully already asleep, or in the leas looked it, so I wouldn't be bothered tonight.

It was only 10, but still I had to get up two hours earlier to go over my presentation with my dad one last time before I meet with the council, so I went to sleep only moments after getting in bed.

My internal alarm clock woke me up at 4:30, just the time I needed to be awake. It was still dark, but I moved around the room getting ready, stealthily and with ease. once I was completely dressed with the satchel on my shoulder I wrapped my fingers around the door knob. As I opened it a hand came down on the door hard closing it. I nearly screamed, at the dark aura behind me and turned around quickly to look into angry coal eyes.

A hand clamped around my wrist and squeezed tightly, making me wince.

"Were do you think you're going so early" He asked, his eyes looking deeply into mines, his face calm.

"I-i have to g-go to."

"You're stuttering Naruto. Are you planning to lie to me?" He asked, his grip doubling in strength. My knees wobbled beneath me as I tried not to claw at his hand, knowing it would only make him hold on tighter.

"N-no Sasuke! Y-you're grip it's just... I need to meet with m-my father, b-before the treaty signing today! Please Sasuke, let go!" I begged, trying to hold eye contact, but I just kept looking down.

"I don't think I can believe you" he said squeezing tighter. I sobbed quietly, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Sasuke please I have to go!" I cried out. Finally touching his wrist, hoping it would get him to let me go. Luckily he did, taking a step back as I collapsed to the ground in pain. Holding my wrist and hoping it wouldn't bruise.

Sasuke stood there a second later, mumbling sorry as he went into the bathroom, closing and locking it behind him. I stood shakily, letting out a shuttering breath as I left the room silently. I went into the kitchen and turned on the light, inspecting my wrist closely seeing it was only red, fading rapidly.

I opened up my subconscious to talk to Kyuubi.

'are you still not talking to me?' I asked as I opened the refrigerator looking for anything to eat.

I got no answer so I sighed, pulling out some Daifuku(3) that had been in there from last nights. I chewed on them thoughtfully.

I really was alone on this thing wasn't I?

I arrived at my dad's house at around 5:05, not to bad.

When he opened the door he smiled lovingly and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tightly. Never wanting to step away from the loving embrace. My dad just emanated warmth and love. Why he wasn't with somebody was still puzzling to me. I know he loved my mom, I know that, but still he deserved to be loved again. All to soon he let go of me and guided me inside his house.

"Good Morning Naruto! it's good to see you again." My dad said, for once speaking in a calm manner. I swear the mans excitement just about matched mines sometimes. As I entered his home we chatted about various things that were going on at the moment. While I set up my presentation my dad put on some Tea while we still talked.

"So Naruto how are our to ex-Akatsuki members?" He asked pleasantly.

"There just fine dad! Deidara's eye is getting better from the implant, but they still won't let him take the bandages of yet. He's been without an eye for so long that any direct light in that eye could cause it to go blind."(4)

"Well still that's good!" He said smilingly gently again."Deidara really is a good kid he is. A little eccentric, but still good a good kid."

"Dad, Deidara is 27 years old, I don't think you have to right to call him a kid anymore." I said, shaking my head it him.

"Hey" my dad said, popping his head into the living room smirking slightly. "Anyone atleast twenty years younger than me is a kid!." he said sticking his tongue out and disappearing back into the kitchen.

I smiled shaking my head and looking down at my presentation. As I reached in the sleeve of my shirt rose up. I pulled up my sleeve the rest of the way up and examined my wrist. Smooth. Completely unmarred and with no signs of foul play. 'Thank god.' I thought, sighing.

"Checking the ol' invisible watch again?" My dad said as he popped back into the room with two steaming cups of tea.

"Haha dad now back to work!" I said as he sat the cups down in front of me.

We spent the next hour preparing for what was to come and then made our way into the office to set up. We went into the main conference room where we set up the model of the land. It was 3D so you could see all the mountains valleys, rivers, and dips in the land, but with the boundary clearly drawn on. For more of a dramatic effect we coated the landscapes in realistic looking snow for the mountains, sand for the deserts, and plants and other things that showed the real landscape of the land. Of course it was my idea.

I wanted to show the real lay of the land and how weather could be effective in getting the sound to be apart of the leaf village. I worked really hard on it and actually being able to see something like that may sway the votes our way, considering the hard work we put into convincing them, because sometimes all you really need is to show just how much you want someone to get them to see your way.

After setting up we both just sat down quietly and thought to ourselves on ways to improve and be more presentable to our clients.

It wasn't to long before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." My dad said.

In came Shikamaru looking, as always, sleepy as ever. I smiled at the lazy chunin. Nara was under the tutelage of Shizune. It was decided that I should pick a person who I thought was best suited as my assistant for when I became the hokage so if I was ever incapacitated or unavailable there was someone to take over while I was temporarily out. I choose to have Shikamaru.

I did this would good reason . Even though he's a good friend of mind, I recognized even then he would make a good subordinate.

Point one, Shikamaru gets the job done. He will do what he has to do and he's very efficient in his work and that's a must have. Second point, he's always chosen honesty over anything (work with me here). He doesn't sugar coat, and as much as I hate that at times because it's every insulting, it's what's best and I appreciate it in the end. He's very tactical, and full prove of his skill was our mention to retrieve sasuke. Even though we didn't fulfill it, many of the things that happen could easily have gotten us killed, yet we all lived despite it. He was perfect for the job, and any other person in my head just wouldn't be anywhere near as suited as him.

"The kazekage, and representatives from the sound village have arrived."

* * *

1: I know it's not really breakfast food, but it's part pancake so i just thought, why the heck not! i'd sure eat it for breakfast.

2: MY mom used to do this to me either to wake me up in the morning when I was little and i couldn't help but put it in there

3: yea i know naru's eating a lot of sweets, but i imagine him to be that type of person.

4: I don't know if this would really happen, but hey i'm makin' it up.

So as you can see i'm finally done with chapter six! Woohoo!

Naruto: About damn time!

Me: Hush! yea i know it took me for ever and a day to finish, but hey it's done right?

Minato: -pokes me in the head- hey! be nice to the readers or they won't review!

Me: Jee wiz, sorry! so yeah please review! it makes me happy and i get massive ideas when i'm happy and that means an awesome story you can enjoy so...yea...that...BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Iruka/Kakashi, Deidara/Itachi, and probably more**

**Warning: Language, sexual activities, rape, abuse, slash, and blood**

**Graphic lemon this chapter  
**

alright from this chapter to the one after there may be some time lapse, such as a couple of weeks, maybe a month.

**PLEASE READ MY NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE FUTURE CONTENT OF THE STORY!**

* * *

So finally the Sand and Sound Village were here, and all my nerves came back in a rush. This was my chance to prove myself, if I could get the sound village to agree to come to our village then that would prove my skills at handling negotiations, it would go over well with the committee to see I could handle the village affairs in keeping the peace.

Suddenly a fire burned in me, washing away the quivers. This was my chance and I absolutely refused to mess it up! It's my time to shine and now I was going to take it!

So in walked Gaara with his brother and another representative of the sand village.(1)

Kankuro and the representative nodded at me politely, before setting across from us to set up there presentation. Gaara stopped at me as I got up to look him in the eye. A light was there in his eye like when a child reunited with his friend from the playground, yet his face stayed impassive as he gripped my hand tight in a firm shake then let go.

"It's good to see you again Naruto." I smiled at him, saying the same.

"Of course the circumstances do put us in the role of rivals again you realize?" I said, waggling my eyebrow at him.

The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched before he shook his head slightly.

"Always the same Naruto, but of course you're right. Do you plan to best me then?" He asked, his amusement barely noticeable to anyone accept for to the people close to him.

I smiled again shaking my head a little. "Nope! i'm trying to keep us all level here! were going in on the same playing field.!"

"You?" Gaara asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Yep, I get to represent the leaf village in the meeting today. I'm on my way up!"

"Well that good to hear Naruto, looks like you're finally catching up." He teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and before I could respond the representatives of the sound village walked in came up to me and Gaara.

"Hi there, my name is Kyo and this is shinji, we're the representatives sent from the sound village and you are?"(2)

"Gaara, kazekage of the sand village." Gaara said with his hand extenuated to both men, which they shook.

"Naruto, representative of the leaf village" I said doing the same.

"Ah yes, we heard alot about you Naruto." Said the man named shinji said.

"You're quite the character from what i've heard, hard to believe you'd involve yourself in politics." He said, but not in a n unkind way.

"Yes well you'd be surprised what a person has in them, I'm future hokage though, so I like to emerge myself in all arts, necessary to running a whole village of people. This art I take no less important than the others." I said seriously. I could only imagine the shock of the others at my seriousness, but I meant what I said and that's exactly how I felt. Kyo chuckled while shaking his head slightly.

"Well Naruto it seems I underestimated you from the start, this will probably one of the more interesting meetings i've been to." He said turning on his heel and walking to the other end of the table with his colleague to watch us set up or things. After a minute or two, my father stood and went to the head of the table.

"Alright now that we're all present and set up, let's get this meeting started. Naruto, you're up."

The meeting went very well and finally I felt like the work I did was of some good. I didn't feel as if a left anything out stalled to long in my work. Gaara's presentation was good to, but I still believe I did a better job of course, but the sound village decided the best plan of action would be to take what they learned back to there village and decide there, which of course made sense, so we were to wait out the decision until then.

The first to leave was the sound village, then Gaara and his brother as well as the representative. We all said a brief good bye as they left then I turned to my father to find him smiling softly at me. I moved over to him and he brought me into a gentle hug.

"You did really great Naruto!" he said. I hugged him back just as tight, burying my head in the comfortable heat of his neck. Taking in the scent of my father. Heavy amber and spicy pepper smell. It was uniquely him.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" I said, my head still buried in his shoulder as I realized my eyes were closed. I wish I could stay this way forever.

"About what I said the other day..." My eyes popped opened and I tried to pull away, but he held me tighter until I relaxed in his arms.

"I won't bring it up again ok?" I nearly cried in relieve, but held my body still so as not to display anything. Anything I did could be taken as me trying to hide something from him. "You're my son okay...my only son...the only person I have left. I just get over protective of you sometimes, and I just cant help it. I know Sasuke's a good kid I do! I just...I don't know. I jumped to conclusion when I know I shouldn't have and that incident could have turned out really bad, so I decided it was in best interest for me to apologize now."

I wanted to cry now. Not only did I almost drag my dad into something that wasn't even that big and make him think he almost lost me, I also judged Sasuke to harshly. Dad was right Sasuke is a good kid and now was the time for us to make up. I still couldn't believe I almost called it quits. But now I could repair everything, repair all the damage I did in the past few days and just take it all in my own hands. Now was the time to make it right.

"No dad, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong, your my dad and you care and that's all that you did and I got mad for it. But it's okay now, i've realized it's going to be ok now, so don't worry." I felt his shoulders sag in relieve, and I pulled away to look at him as we smiled at each other.

"It's been a long Naruto, why don't you go on home and relax, you've been working hard all week ya'know?"

"Well...I guess that would be nice, i've been missing dinner and I need to make sure those three eat properly. Deidara's good, but it won't be long before cooking for them drives him insane." I said fondly.

"Heh heh, well then you better have at it then huh?" he said, nudging him playfully. I just smiled.

Soon after we said our good bye's and I was off. It was only 1:00, so I decided to walk around town for a while. It was good to get out and get some air and have some time to myself. While I was walking I saw Sai heading towards the front of the village. He looked to be on a mission of sorts.

Another relationship to repair.

"Hey Sai! Wait up!" I yelled running his way. He stopped at waited for me to catch up, the look on his face impassive.

"Hi Naruto. Do you need something?" He asked, still turned away from me.

"No...Well yea actually I do...I need you to forgive me if you can." I said, as he turned to look at me, confusion written all over his face.

"I treated you wrong the other day Sai. I know you care and I thought that perhaps if I acted like I didn't care back for you you wouldn't feel for me like you do. It was wrong, but i thought it might hurt you more to still know me than if you didn't associate with me at all. I see that I was wrong. atleast on my end because I do miss you alot...can you forgive me?" Sai smiled at that turned to face me completely.

"There's nothing to forgive Naruto. You were trying to make things easier I understand and there's nothing wrong with that." I sighed in relief. Things were getting back on track. "Well I have to leave Naruto. A person's been missing a couple days and i'm going to search for 'em."

"Wait, alone?" I asked.

"Yea he has a mental condition and to many people freak him out. They thought it best to let just one person search for him so as to make sure he doesn't further endanger himself or others." Sai explained as began to continue walking with me walking beside him. "The mission won't take long really, a few hours, perhaps a day or two. A really easy one, but it is b-rank, so the person probably is mostly hostile in the first place."

"But you can handle it" I asked rhetorically. Sai chuckled. "Yeah I can handle it."

As the approach of the gate got shorter Sai turned to me. "If ever you want to come to my apartment do okay...you're always welcome...whenever ok?" He said as I nodded. With one last smile he was off and I turned back around to the village. I felt so good now! nothing was gonna get me down today, 'cause I was finally making things right."

Kakashi's POV

I slammed Iruka into a wall, kissing him passionately as he pulled on my hair, wrapping his legs around my waist. He opened his mouth letting my tongues slide in and dominate as I slid my hand up under his shirt and brushed my thumb over his nipple. He moaned quietly and pulled me closer to him. I ground my hips into his making us both moan as my other hand went down to the hem of his boxers as I slid my hand in and squeezed his ass.

He gasped into the kiss, then smiled and pecked my lips once more, before I began to kiss neck licking, sucking, and biting it as he continued to moan and thrust into my hips. I moved away to admire my handy work. A perfect hicky shaped vaguely like a heart. I pecked it once more before I moved us from the wall and began to walk us over to the bed as Iruka lifted the shirt over his head, revealing tan skin and taught muscles. My mouth watered at the sight of his beautiful skin on display as I layed him down on the bed then climbed on top of him. I leaned over him and began to place passionate kisses all over his face and he rubbed all over my back.

I leaned back up and began to rune my hands all over his chest as his trailed down to my pants he struggled to unbutton my pants. Before he could I slapped the backs of his hands and put them up in surrender. I then grabbed his wrist and put his hands above his head. as I started to trail kisses all the way down his body, occasionally looking up into his lust blown eyes. His hands still were I put them, even though I let go of them long ago. As I reached the hem line of his boxers his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. I slowly french kissed the whole line around the front then flipped him over to kiss the small of his back. He shivered at that then immediately relaxed. Just as I hooked my fingers underneath the doorbell rang.

We both groaned loudly. Iruka dropped his head into the pillow and I pressed my forehead into the small of his back.

"God! And we don't even have children yet!" I said, before forcing myself to get up as the doorbell rang again.

"I'd say just let them walk away, but knowing the people we know they'll knock the door down first if they Know we're home."

"It's our unfortunate mistake huh?" I said, sledding my mask back up.

"Who ya tellin'? Just answer the door." He replied, to which I smacked his butt to then left to answer the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was one Itachi Uchiha. He looked to be in a bit of a state of distress. Which consisted solely of just the tiniest twitch of on of his eyebrows.

"Well hey there Itachi, what can I do for you?" I asked politely

"You were former Anbu captain correct, I need your assistance." He said, walking inside once I stepped aside for him.

"Oh? with what?"

"Well it's the poisons you see, we looking for the best way to mask our more deadlier poisons with lighter ones, but so far our search has been fruitless. either the poisons becomes more deadly for the handler than anyone else- thankfully we've not lost and people- or the poison becomes weaker because of the mix. As I listened i began to get up and look through a box that i had kept up on top of the living room entertainment center. I opened a box and pulled out a scroll and gave it to Itachi.

"This it is the compound I used when I was captain. It's basically the whole of the stronger poison, .51% of the weaker, .33% water, and .16% salt to make the weaker smell stronger. It will make the stronger weaker only by 10%, but that's all. I still haven't found the perfect recipe so no effect is lost, but that's good enough until the next person does I think."

As Itachi looked through he nodded at my words, then rolled the scroll back up and put it in his anbu uniform. He thanked me and made his way out of our house.

"Hey Itachi?"

"Yea"

"How's Naruto been doing lately?"

"He seems fine to me. He's taking the stress of his busy schedule well, but he's doing just fine so far that I've seen. Course I haven't really seen him much in the past three days or so." I just nodded my head. Then we said our final good bye's before I heaved a heavy sigh. Hopefully that was a good sign.

I walked back into the room to see Iruka stroking himself lazily, his lust-filled eyes drifting over to me before returning his attention back down to his cock. Without even thinking I walked over to him, straddled his legs and slapped his hand away.

"Who said you could pleasure yourself?" I asked, pulling my mask down and leaning over to cover his neck in harsh nipping kisses as he moaned, grabbing my upper arms. "Mmm you were taking much to long...thought I'd go soft before you came back." I growled again and felt him shiver beneath me as I began to trail kisses down his chest all the way down to hover above his cock. I looked up into his eyes and he was pleading with me to go down on him.

Instead I kissed his inner thigh, to which he tossed his head back on the pillow and groaned in frustration. I smirked and continued nipping at his inner thighs. He began to wiggle his hips around, trying to get me to pay attention to his need, but I just held him down and continued to nip slowly at his inner thighs. Iruka continued to moan and whimper beneath me, making me painfully hard.

"Kakashi please!" he whispered, and at this I flipped him over and brought him up to his hands and knees and spread his cheeks, staring at his little pucker. My cock began to ache remembering just how tight it feels to be inside him, and shoved my tongue into his hole. Iruka yelped and jumped away in surprise, but I grabbed his hips and pulled him back, licking all around his pucker. Iruka moaned and began to push back onto my tongue, trying to get me to go inside. I obliged, pushing my tongue in as deep as it would go and wriggling it around. Iruka just arched his back up and down like a cat, moaning my name and orders of 'more' and 'don't stop!'. to which I happily obliged him. Nothing was better than seeing my sweet little Iruka undone and begging me like a little wanton slut. It turned me on more than any icha icha book ever could, and I was happy to get more sounds like that out of him. slowly I licked his pucker again a couple more times, then pulled away completely.

Iruka whined in disappointment. He turned his head to look at me with beautifully irritated chocolate brown eyes. "Kakashiiii!" he whined again. I chuckle before offering him three fingers to suck on. He shook his head furiously, his brown hair going everywhere as he continued to look behind himself.

"No baby. Just like this, raw and fucking hard!" he said, pushing his ass backwards, brushing against my cock. I almost grabbed his hips and fulfilled his wishes but, "No Iruka, there's gotta be some sort of prep you know that." I said inserting to fingers at once, giving him just the amount of pain and pleasure he wanted. He just growled loudly before pressing his head down into the pillows. I continued to work his hole until all the tension in his shoulders went away, then I pulled my fingers out and slowly eased me self in as he moaned with every inch a gave him, clutching the sheets in between his fingers.

I gave him some time to adjust before sliding nearly all the way out and then back in with a hard snap of my hips. Immediately finding his spot after banging into some many times in the last five years. He shot up straight of the bed and howled in pleasure, arching his back and pressing even harder into me. I wrapped my arms around his middle and began to kiss his neck as he panted harshly while I continued to pound into him. One hand came back to grasp at my hair and pulled on it gently in his pleasure weak grip.

I continued to pound into him as he moaned, begging me not to stop and mumbling a jumble of incoherent words whenever I wasn't kissing him speechless. Our sweat slicked skin continued to rub against each other, as I continued my rough and fast pace against his prostate, sending him lurching forward in my arms only for me to drag him pack. The pace so erratic he couldn't even gain control of his own body as I completely dominated him.

"uuggghhnnn god Kakashi that feels soooo gooo-gasp- ooh yea, kakashi, baby pleeeassee...I wanna...let me see..." Without even having to think about it, I puled out of him, sat on the bed then turned him to face me and pushed him back down on my weeping cock. He screamed as I re-entered him and held on to my shoulders for dear life as he finally took control and began to bounce up and down on my dick and a fast and erratic pace. I leaned back on my arms watching my cock disappear into him, growling at how tight his passage was. Whenever he was close he would clamp down on my dick, the almost to tight grip around my dick began to spasm as he came all over the both of us, screaming my name out, causing me to cum along with him, thrusting up into him wildly a few times.

I carefully picked Iruka up and laid him back onto the bed where he had his eyes closed and panting. I reached over the side of the bed and picked up my shirt and used the last of my strength to clean us both up then put us under the sheet. Before succumbing to sleep I pulled Iruka into my arms, both of us comfortable even though we were sticky and hot.

"Kakashi?"

"mmm?" I responded.

"It's...it's going to be okay right? For Naruto?" I just pulled Iruka closer, knowing the young blond was like a son to him for the longest time and still was a bit like one. Th current situation was tearing him apart and he hadn't stop thinking about it sense it had happened. I breathed in his scent deeply then kissed his forehead before looking him in the eyes. His eyes were so soft they looked to be full of tears at any moment. I sighed again and buried his head in my chest and stroking his hair.

"I don't know Iruka love. I honestly don't know..."

Naruto's POV

As I walked into the house I was glad to see I was all alone, remembering it was only 2:00, which gave me 2 more hours of alone time, which I was going to take full advantage of. After shipping Sai off I went grocery shopping for dinner tonight. I dropped the bags off in the kitchen, drunk a glass of milk then went to our bedroom to take a nap.

As I walked into the room I thought of what had transpired only nights ago. It made me shudder still, but I knew it was the product of a rage induced fit and that it was partly my fault. He never acted like that until a year ago or so and it had only turned physical about a month ago, so it had to be something I was doing right? I had changed alot lately, but still he's going to apologize for what I went through. Even if it was partly my fault, he had to apologize for the part that was his.

With out anymore thought, I jumped into bed and took a nice little nap to replenish all the lost strength over the past couple of days. I knew it would also help my mostly faded injuries.

I woke up some time later to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke looking down at me gently, his mood somber and determined.

I sat up in bed and scooted all the way back against the head board. I may be ready to forgive him, but I still couldn't get to close, it terrified me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and put my head down. "Sasuke." I said.

Sasuke sighed and looked down. "Naruto...I-i don't even know what to say. What I did...I love you Naru, I do, but I just...couldn't control myself, I flew off into a rage. Can you ever find it to really talk to me again? Or forgive me?"

It was silent for while as I gathered my thoughts and what I wanted to say. "You hurt me Sasuke. You hurt me in a way that know one has ever hurt me. You hurt me so much physically that it actually began to hurt emotionally." I said, still looking down. I felt the waves of despair rolling off of Sasuke.

"And I know Naruto, but what do you want me to do? What can I do?" My head snapped up looking at him incredulously.

"Sasuke..."I began in a soft disbelieving voice. "You raped me! You've beaten me continuously...You really think one little sorry is gonna fix this?" I asked shaking my head.

"But Naruto i've been asking forgiveness ever since it happened!" Sasuke said becoming exasperated.

"You wouldn't have to ask forgiveness if you had've let me talk in the first place! None of this would have happened." I said becoming angry.

"And I know that! It's to late to go back now though so stop taking it overboard i'm trying to-"

"OVERBOARD!" I shouted at him. He thought I was going _overboard_? After everything he'd put me through _I was going overboard_? "FUCK YOU SASUKE! IT'S BEEN HELL WHAT YOU DID TO ME...hiding it from everyone...trying to act as normal as I could with the pain...defending yo-"

"What?" Sasuke yelled, stopping me mid rant. "What do you mean defending?"

"N-nothing just forget it!" I said falling silent.

"No who knows Naruto?" I shook my head. "Who knows!" "Don't worry about it ok! they don't know much, and they won't say anything i've got it covered ok!"

"Oh I see now Naru..."

I looked at him oddly. "See what?"

"You're only doing this for yourself. One minute i'm this terrible person the next you're defending me? you just want to keep rep for when you become hokage, you don't even care about this relationship." My heart stopped and I went cold.

"N-no Sasuke I do!" I yelled. He snorted turning away from me and standing up. "Sasuke please! you know I did it because I love you! You have to know that!" I said, desperate to make sure he didn't walk out on me.

"If that's true...then why don't you realize I don't mean to hurt you? I love you the way you love me don't you realize?" I nodded my head frantically. I didn't want to lose him this way.

"Then just realize i'll never leave. and i'll do anything to keep you! _anything!_ and lately it's been the wrong thing... so know now...that these things i've done, it was because I didn't want to lose you okay?" He said coming to sit back down beside me as I nodded at what he said. It made sense though. He has done crazy things like that in the past to prove his love.

"I-i understand sasuke...just...please don't do that anymore ok? I'm begging you! that hurt so much what you did to me...I thought you didn't love me-" Sasuke pulled me to him shushing me.

"It's ok you know i'll love you forever, no matter what...just please, realize i'll always love you, so just stay with me okay?" I just nodded my head. keeping my head buried in his warm chest, taking in his scent.

He continued to hold me like this for a while until I decided I needed to begin dinner for the night. Everything proceeded normally and I felt better, though not totally at ease, still better. Things were slowly getting back to normal and I was fixing everything I had broken. After Dinner me and deidara had a light conversation while washing the dishes, then we both went our respective ways for the night. The nightly routine was the same as always...except there wouldn't be any sex now...or anytime soon. I was still a little tender despite healing over nicely...and I was still scared to let Sasuke be that intimate with me. I even flinched again when he kissed me know.

It was going to be a long road to recovery for us...

{Sunday morning}

I woke up in the bed the next morning and immediately felt relief then guilt. I was so happy to be alone. not worrying how the morning would go with Sasuke. Then I felt bad that I felt glad that Sasuke was gone. It wasn't right of me to want that, after all the work we're going to have to put in, I just wanted to never see his face again, and mixed feelings came into then and there. The longer I laid there the more I pondered my feelings so after a while I finally decided to reign it all in and prepare for the day. I was going to visit my father, for once not work related, and just be with him.

As I walked into the Kitchen, breakfast, once again, was prepared already. When the door swung closed deidara turned around and raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms.

"What" I asked looking around rocking back and forth on my heels.

"You keep this up Naruto and i'm taking over your job hun!" He said handing me a loaded plate. "Seriously, ee hardly see you these days, jeez by the time you become hokage we're all gonna be like. 'Wasn't someone else livin' here?' and Sasuke! His penis will fall of from lack of a place to stick it hun!" he said jokingly will nudging my shoulder before going to the table were Sasuke and Itachi sat across from each other in intense conversation. I tried to smile at the joke, but all I wanted to do was shutter and crawl back under the sheets. Even the thought of sex was enough to make me wanna throw up. But I just shoke(sp?) it off and turned to join the other for breakfast.

It was uncharacteristically quite, except for Sasuke and Itachi who continued to talk about something I didn't really care about. Deidara would speak up once in a while, mostly keeping quiet and looking over at me worriedly. Hopefully he wouldn't notice anything to off and I could just get away.

After thirty more minutes or so everyone got up from the table and dumped there dishes in the sink for me and deidara to wash.

"Alright i'm of Dei, see you later baby?"

"Yep, hun." He said, bringing Itachi's face down to his and kissing him passionately. Itachi picked him up off the ground, kissing back just as fiercely before pulling away, twirling Deidara around and setting him down. I smiled at the display of affection.

"Yea, and i'll be going with him, okay Naruto?"

"Mhm that's fine, i'll be leaving right after you two anyways!" I said, still staring at the two love birds holding each other sweetly. I felt Sasuke grab my shoulder and turn me around forcefully.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously, eye cold as ice.

"I'm going to see my dad what?" I asked shrugging looking at him in disbelief. He snorted. "Sasuke what's wrong with you?" I whispered to him, making sure Itachi and Deidara weren't listening, but they were kissing each other again.

"How can I trust you?" He whispered back lowly.

"Sasuke please don't start this ok? Just trust me!" I said exasperated. He just looked at me for a while and nodded his head. After that he kissed my cheek gently when Itachi called Sasuke to go and they both left. I turned to the sink and began to run the water, while Deidara leaned against it and sighed looking over at me dreamily.

"Goodness...our men huh?" He said smiling gently.

I forced a smile before looking down. "Yep...Our men..."

* * *

**Ok people please read and respond to this! I may be taking this story in a different direction. I've been thinking alot about this for the last to chapters and i think maybe i should turn it into a sai/naru fic. what do you think? If I did I would definitely make up for the loss of naru/sasu, but out of curiosity how would you feel about the change? it's not official yet, but I would like feed back before I completely made up my mind.**

1: I don't really know any of the names of the people of the sand village so i won't say anything.

2: Make 'em look however you want them to I like to leave flat character open in my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Iruka/Kakashi, Deidra/Itachi, and probably more**

**Warning: Language, sexual activities, rape, abuse, slash, and blood**

Hi readers! I have a new update, this WILL be a sai/naru fic, just because i've been thinking about it for so long I can't help myself now and after watching those naruto shipudden episodes were sai shows how much he really cares about what naruto wants, i couldn't help it! IT MUST BE DONE! so here it is, the new chapter, it's going to be a good one trust me.

Also sorry about the long wait, but i just joined the band, and if you are in band and you're reading this, then trust me when I say it takes over your life, especially if you haven't played an instrument before, so forgive my lateness please! FORGIVE MEEEEEEE I REALLY HOPE THIS NEW UPDATE WAS WORTH IT! by the way the first ending got deleted, and tire d of putting it off I rewrote it real quick so it's not nowhere near as good as it was, so don't hate me cause i'm p.o.'ed enough about it just read please enjoy leave a review ecause i'm really upset about that ending!

* * *

After spending a little more time with Deidara after cleaning up, he went out to go get some new supplies for his art room. Luckily for us we convinced him that he still wanted to explode his art for fun he'd have to do it elsewhere. Needless to say nothings has been burned down yet so we're all more or less ok with his odd habit. Not much later than Deidara left, I went to the bathroom to check on all the wounds. My limp was gone now, and I only winced when say I overstretched or something of that nature. My face bruises were long gone and the biggest bruises, which were on my back was completely gone, though still just a little tender in the very center. The hand mark were pretty much gone and covered by my skinny jeans. They were only noticeable if you looked really close, and of course no one was going to be seeing that area of me for a long time.

I began to grip the sides of the sink and leaned in close to my reflection. My mind was so muddled I couldn't even process a question at the moment. All knew was that, I went from loud, fun-loving, and energetic to drained, depressed, and bruised in only a month or so, yet there was nothing i could do about it. The longer I stared the more memories of two nights ago flooded my brain. God was it only two nights ago? I asked myself as tears fell down my face. I only let myself cry for a minute or so, before I sucked it back up and continued on what I had planned to do before my mini break down.I applied some soothing cream to the bruises on my back, didn't bother with wrapping it up, and just put a shirt over it, then put my hoodie back on top of it.

As I was leaving the house A gust of wind came by, knocking my hood of my head and ruffling my hair soothingly. I closed my eyes and took a deep-breath. I finally had a whole day to spend with my dad, and I was going to have a good time too. As I bounced down the street towards my dad, I let the memories of that night be swept away with the breeze, and be replaced with ones of how great today was going to be.

As I approached his front door I noticed he already had the door open, smiling at me as I quickened my pace to greet him in a hug.

"Dad!"

"Naruto!" He said, pulling away to ruffle my hair. "I'll never get tired of seeing my handsome boy I know that!" Then he began to guide me inside, telling me all about how excited he was to be able to hang out with me without there being no work involved.

"Now just so you know, after your vacation is over, I'll be gone for the week after that. So you'll being working with just Shikimaru, it's the perfect time for you learn how to be firm with people, despite whatever condition they're in, because you know you have troubles with that Naruto." He said looking with me with imploring eyes as I scratched the back of my head and smiled cheekily. "You know you have a weakness, so I'm sending you and Shikimaru on trial missions every day of the week, week after next to see how you deal, the better you do, the faster you find yourself in going through the process of becoming hokage." He said, dangling my dream right in front of my face, like a treat for a dog if they do there tricks.

"Don't worry dad, it's in the bag, it'll make you proud I promise." I said pounding my chest as he laughed, leading my over to the couch, were we spent the rest of the day until I decided it was time I get home, so I could prepare things for dinner tonight.

I kicked the front door closed and turned the lock , before proceeding into the kitchen. I opened up the cupboards and began my search for food to cook. I wanted to cook something a little simple, like a really good old fashion meal from the old days. I decided on rice, miso soup, and pickles.

After I finished steaming the rice, and put the miso on the stove, I began to cut the cucumbers to prepare salting them to make pickles, I heard the front door open, immediately knowing that it was Deidara, he always got home in time to help me in the kitchen. I heard a footsteps in my direction, until the door swung open and Deidara was standing right next to me with a huge smile plastered all over his face.

"Hey there Naru! Anything I can do to help yea?"

"Yea, just check on the miso for me, that's all" I said, looking over at him, smiling as he put his thumb up.

"Anything for you my adorable little sunshine yea!" He said, ruffling my hair before going over to check.

"They look good; they'll be done just in time for dinner by the looks of it." He said.

"That's good; I'd thought I hadn't started them early enough." I said, as I pulled out a small bowl and filled it with salt as I began to prepare the pickles.

"Nope you're good, are you sure i can't do anything else to help yea?" He asked.

"I promise, I'm good don't worry the food will be great."

"Well ok then I'll talk you later." He said leaving the kitchen and probably heading to his room. I sighed in relief. Deidara was one of my most favorite people, don't get me wrong, but I wanted a little more alone time before I had to put on another act for everyone. Then I heard the front door open and Deidara squeal in delight.

"Itachi you're back!"

"Yep!"

"How was training today?"

"The training with my subordinates went great today!"

"That's awesome!"

"Yea and it's all thank to Kakashi, he helped me out a lot...which brings me to another subject...have you noticed anything up with Naruto lately?"

'What? Oh Nooo...'

"No why?"

"Well like I said I went to go see Kakashi today, and he asked me if I'd seen anything was wrong with Naurto lately"

Suddenly I began to feel queasy; I stopped mixing the cucumbers and leaned forward on the counter, listening intently.

"I told him I haven't noticed anything, but since you to are much closer, I thought maybe you noticed something?"

Silence... My heart was beating so hard I couldn't even move and the edges of my vision began to blur into darkness.

"...mmmnnn No...I haven't noticed a thing, he seems fine to me."

My heart slowed down and finally I was able to move again. I nearly collapsed in relief.

'No one knows thank god!' I said smiling to myself. 'But i will have to talk to Kakashi and Iruka soon...'

"Well that's good to hear...Now let's go make good use of our time alone."

From then on I heard giggling and the sound of feet running across the floor and fading in the distance. I just chuckled, happy to know my secret was still safe and all, things would heal over better that way. Later that night dinner went great. No one said a word the whole way through, but after it was over deidara and Itachi thanked me for the meal, even sasuke said it was great, which brought a nervous joy to my heart. From then on I cleaned the dishes and took a shower as my alone time. From there I went to bed, curled up into myself facing the wall.

The next morning I woke up to a light touch on my hair. At first I sunk into the warmth, but froze in confusion as to why he was being so touchy all of a sudden. Without even really realizing it, I was praying I hadn't done anything to upset him, even though I knew i haven't done a thing.

"Sorry did I startle you Naruto?" He asked, his head coming down close to my ear. At first I just lied there until I remembered I needed to respond, so I nodded my head.

"Oh I'm sorry, you just look so beautiful, I couldn't help myself." He said, pushing the hair away from my cheek as he came down to kiss it. I leaned into it mechanically, while inside i wondered what was really going on. Then he kissed my cheek again, before he started to litter the whole exposed side of my face with kisses. Then he descended onto my lips and I almost lost it. But with steely determination I managed to reel it in and even kiss back.

'c'mon Naruto it's just a kiss! Don't fear him, this is the man you love. Just think of how good it feels!' As I continued to think the mantra over and over again, I almost failed to notice how he was realizing this make out session wasn't my main focus.

"Is everything ok Naruto? You seem a little off." He said, drawing his eyebrows together and looking deep into my eyes.

"Oh yea, I'm just worried about being late to work is all." It was the perfect lie, only because I believed every word I said up until I finished. In any case, Sasuke's face relaxed.

"Oh ok I see, well I don't want to distract you so go ahead and get ready." He said rising up from the bed, and to the kitchen presumably for morning coffee.

Slowly, I walked around, trying to figure out what I was going to do about leaving the house after my lie, and decided that I'd go to visit Iruka today. It would definitely be easier to talk to him than Kakashi. As I finally finished dressing, I found myself in an empty kitchen making coffee and preparing myself what I could say to Iruka, once we got time alone since I knew that now he'd bee teaching his class. I left not much later, then began my walk to the academy where schooled seemed to just be getting in session.

I walked through the halls of the old Academy, the hallways empty because the bell rand only minutes ago. By memory I walked into the front office, the place I spent much of my time in my youth. As I walked in, the young receptionist looked up at me and smiled.

"Aah Naruto how are you?'

"I'm fine Hinata and how are you?" I asked smiling at her as she looked at me confidently. Her dating Rock lee was doing wonders for her confidence. His loud nature and confidence, instantly boosting her own from their first date together.

"I'm doing great, is there anything you wanted?" she asked.

"Well I kinda wanted to sit in on Iruka's class today? Just this once, to kinda connect by too my school days in a way." I said, hoping she bought my story. AS one of my loyal friends she took my word for what is was and let me right in. sending me straight to Iruka's class were I stood outside for a minute, just listening to him teach lessons to this new generations the way he taught us. Once the classroom went silence, I suppose because he had them working on a work sheet or perhaps reading silently, I knocked on the door. The moment he saw me his whole face lit up.

"Naruto! How good to see you again!" He said, as the children looked up from the books they were reading, a murmur rippling through the class and Iruka Invited me in.

"Alright calm down class and get back to reading." The class groaned in disappointment before going back to reading as Iruka invited me to sit beside him in a chair beside his desk.

"So what brings you here Naruto?" He asked, clearly surprised and delighted by my unexpected visit.

"Well it's been awhile since I've seen you, I miss my old teacher, no time like the present in my mind you know that." I said, beaming up at him from my seat. In his usual good nature, he just laughed and shook his head, taking a seat behind his desk and straightened up some papers in a sort of distracted matter.

"Well then you stay as long as you like naruto, then later we can go out to eat or just stay and talk here, whatever you like ok?" He asked smiling at me.

"Alright, sounds good to me." I said smiling back, hoping class would be over sooner than later.

After a while all the students looked up from doing there work sheets and began to talk amongst themselves quietly while Iruka began to explain the new lesson. One boy, after a couple of mintes of staring at naruto, raised his hand.

"Yes Naichi?"(1) The shaggy brown haired boy looked over to me again then back at Iruka.

"Actually...if it's ok...i-i wanted to ask naruto a question."

"Well if Naruto wants to answer no problem." I just shrugged my shoulders as they both looked at me.

"Ok...um...why do you want to be Hokage so bad? I mean, for so long everyone hated you and...you still wanted to protect them. What makes you want to protect them so bad? How can you forgive them?" They boy ended in a frustrated huff. Just listening to his tone of voice and looking at the look in his eyes, I knew he was the outcast just like me, only rage burned behind his eyes from the spurn he got from classmates. Other than that, the other kids around him stared at him with disdain, some, but few, with pity at how he was treated. I smiled sadly at the kid who only looked at me with confusion and hope. Hope that I could explain how i got over the same pain he's going through now. I started of slowly.

"To start I know exactly how you feel. It's had to be...different and sometimes people don't treat you nicely for it." A few of the students had enough empathy to at least look ashamed.

"Either way I never let hate get to me. I always loved and loved hard, so hard I found a whole group of friends who were willing to help me on and protect me from the people who despised me, but until that day came, I just kept strong and kept moving forward. How do I protect people who used to hate me? I forgave them. I was a hasty one and knew the consequences of being that way. I would prejudge at times and realize too late that I may have thought the wrong thing about people and as time passed I grew out of it, and the day the village finally accepted me, I managed to open my heart to their apology and accepted it all. How you deal with the hate will determine your own happiness though. Resent them forever, your life will be lonely and cold. Learn to work against it in a positive way, surely you will be as loved as I am now, and by my standards that's a whole lot." I said, ending my speech with a smile. A voice in my head that sounded oddly like Rock Lee said how mature and youthful I managed to sound. It didn't take me long to realize that it was still quiet in the class room, and the boy I was talking to was no longer in his seat. As I looked down, I realized he was standing right in front of me, his eyes glassy with unshed tears and a small smile on his face. Then he rushed forward to hug me, burying his face in my stomach while I wrapped my arms around him.

"T-thank you N-n-naruto! I-i'll stay strong...and forgiving! ju-just for y-y-you!" He said, while I smiled down at him and patted the top of his head. Then I leaned in closer to him so no one else could hear.

"Then already I don't have to worry about you." I said as his head shot up, A big smile on his face as he wiped away the tears, stepped back and bowed to me respectfully before running to return to his seat. After the display Iruka came to stand next to me.

"Well I'm glad this little discussion happened now, I can only hope my class will be more respectful towards each other now that this has happened, on that note though, Naruto did manage to eat away some time for you guys, so it's time for lunch!" He exclaimed as all the student ran out yelling and talking loud, getting into groups and going of together. I looked to the little boy, still worried about him and saw that another young boy with black spikey hair and big blue eyes, one of the ones who had sneered earlier go up to him in a shy manner. Judging by the way he was standing, he wanted to apologize and make friends with Naichi. Judging by the face splitting smile and how they ran of together my suspicions were confirmed, and he indeed did manage to make a friend that day. I smiled fondly at them, they nearly reminded me of Sasuke and me back in the academy days. I frowned a little, wishing so much I could go back to that similar time, were matters of the heart weren't as complicated. Once all the kids had gone, Iruka walked back to his desk and I followed him there, taking a seat beside his desk once again as he clasped his hands together and looked at me.

"So what is it you want to talk me about Naruto?" He asked, seeing right through and just getting to the point. I sighed heavily and looked down at first then back up at him with a serious look on my face.

"Iruka...I respect you, I love you and I value more than I do most other people. So please just...don't take this the wrong way, but I really need you and Kakashi to just stay out of my love like ok?" I say looking down.

"Naruto what do you-"

"The other day Kakashi asked about me to Itachi, and now he's going to be watching me and I just don't need that right now ok? My relationship with Sasuke took a turn southward for a while and I know that! We've worked through it and things are already getting better. I'm not saying I don't appreciate you trying to help me I do! I just want to handle things on my own now. I'm supposed to be an adult and I plan to be hokage, the least I can do is prove I can handle my home situations at least ok? I know you to want the best for me, but...just don't worry over me ok 'cause things are just fine!" For a while Iruka just looked at me. Then heaved his shoulders and sighed.

"You're still scared of him." I tensed up at that.

"You scared, and in love and you're struggling to keep the balance as to whether you stay or go. I won't butt in, I promise, and I'll tell Kakashi to stay out of it as well ok? I can't make you understand the danger you in and how the longer you stay the worse it gets, I can only tell you to be careful, and that when it's time to go hopefully you'll go. I look into your eyes Naruto, and know that even now, that what you told me probably isn't even the worst of what Sasuke's done to you." I became angry.

"What do you know Iruka!" I shouted at him, standing up and looking down at him. He jsut pinned me with a hard stare, truly glaring at me for the first time since my days in the academy.

"Naruto, shut up and sit down!" He said harshly, the first time he ever really seemed upset. Though I had more to say I sat and listened to Iruka.

"Naruto. Do you really think I don't get how you feel? That youre the only person to have ever been so abused yet in love? I would never be so hard pressed and on your case if the same thing hadn't happened to me. I know I can't force you away from Sasuke so I don't try, 'cause I was in love with Mizuki just as strongly as you are with Sasuke."

"Wait what! Mizuki! That bastard that tried to kill you and me!" I asked leaning forward and staring wide eyed with my mouth open. He just nodded his head gravely.

"Mizuki was the sweetest nicest and most intelligent person I had ever met. He did everything for me and always made sure I was happy. The only thing was that he was both a jealous and vengeful person. I didn't even notice how he held a grudge against everyone who wronged him in the smallest way, or that he managed to completely box me off from all my closest friends." I thought back to sasuke, he didn't really box me off did he? He just didn't like sai and that was the only thing I really noticed.

"It wasn't until the day I found out about my best friend was getting married did I realize what was happening. I was walking down the street when I saw one of my old friends from school, we talked for a while and as we began to split ways she said how sad she was I couldn't go to her wedding. I didn't know a thing about the wedding and when I went home I found that Mizuki had been hiding letters and phone calls from me. As I went to confront him about it we began to argue. He had hit me before, but I always ignored the threatening signs until that day. Naruto...he...that day he beat and raped me to the point were I almost died on his living room floor. I managed to crawl out the door the next morning after he left as a neighbor was passing by which was really the only reason I survived the whole ordeal. I had get a restraining order against him just to make sure he didn't finish me off, but as you know he tried once again to do so the day I found you in the woods.

I stayed silent, lowering my head. I couldn't think of anything to say to prove my point, but I couldn't leave sasuke he was everything to me.

"Iruka I...understand it's just that well..."

"you're still in honeymoon aren't you(2)?" I nodded, slightly ashamed, but unable to help myself.

"Even if I tried to leave I know I'd still go back at this point, it'd be wasted effort. I still believe things can get better!" I said, looking back up at Iruka, but he nodded understandingly.

"It's ok Naruto I was the same way, I just don't want you to have to get to the point I did before you leave, because you may not make it out alive." He said, fatherly concern written all over his face. I nodded in understanding.

"I understand Iruka, but you know how i think and feel now, it will be pointless for us to continue to argue this." He sighed and nodded his head, agreeing with me.

"Well I guess that's all I can really say Naruto, I'll tell Kakashi to stay out and I'll stop bothering you, just remember I'm here for you, I won't every abandon you ok?" He said, his eyes still pleading that I listen, but I knew I wouldn't.

"I understand Iruka-sensei. Well I guess i'll take my leave now ok?"

"Alright Naruto. Please take care ok?" I nodded, then gave my old teacher one final hug before taking my leave. For the rest of the day I just wandered around the city. Again Iruka was trying to get me to leave Sasuke, but I couldn't force myself to get mad, because the part of me that was logical agreed. Still I'm largely ruled by my heart. I can't really see myself leaving sasuke for any plausible reason, so at this moment I was just going to end my musing so I could get home to cook. As I walked into the quiet manse, I took a turn straight to me and Sasuke's room. As I walked in, the soft blue's and browns mixed with the comforting black made the whole room look innocent. As of late I began to hate this room. I couldn't walk into it without fear at night lately. Never knowing when the next beating would come. I stayed in the room for a while longer before turning to leave. As I made my way back out and to the kitchen, I smelled some kind of meat cooking in the kitchen.

'Deidara is home?' "Is that you Deidara?" I asked aloud while pushing open the kitchen door. I entered to find the long haired blonde standing in front of a large pot as he turned around to look at me with a smile on his face. It smelled like a stew. Was it Gumbo? After taking a mission out of the country, Deidara picked up a couple of recipes, one of them what he was cooking now.

"Yea! I decided to cook dinner to day hun. Give you a break for once, especially with your full schedule hun." He said, smiling sweetly, which made me feel kind of guilty for lying about working, but I was very reluctant to let anyone no out of fear of having to spend more time with sasuke than necessary, not while I was still in limbo with my emotions. I just smiled and let him continue on, talking with him until dinner was served. We ate in silence and then afterwards I helped Deidara wash the dishes and then returned to my bedroom Sasuke looked to be going over the last of some papers. He smiled at me briefly as I did the same before going into the bathroom, taking a nice hot shower before finally returning to bed to see Sasuke turned on the side, probably still awake, waiting for me to get to bed.

As I climbed into bed I felt Sasuke shift in the bed. I first turned to face away from him only to have him grab my shoulder and turn me to face him. First he just stared at me, lust in his eyes before grasping my chin and pulling me in for a tender kiss. I nearly tensed up, but forced myself to calm down. Taking in the feeling of his lips on mine and just letting my mind go. I actually enjoyed kissing sasuke, his tender actions something I missed since our ordeal.. I was still scared of him, the incident much to fresh on my mind for me to really enjoy what he was doing like I was used to though. So distracted with my musing, I didn't notice I had pushed him away once his tongues tried to get involved. It was then I heard him voice his concerns angrily.

"Naruto, what the hell?" He said quietly, making a shiver of fear go up my spine. I looked down, staring at his neck so I didn't have to see his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke it's just…well…"

"It's just what!" He began to yell, getting frustrated.

"I'm still scared ok!...I haven't really gotten over the…incident from before." I said, finishing quietly.

"Still!" He said, no longer yelling, but exasperated. My eyes snapped back up to him, annoyance most likely written all over my face.

"Sasuke my body is still healing from what you did! I still ache in places by doing normal stuff like stretching! How can you expect my mind to be fully healed if my body isn't?" I asked, raising my voice a little as Sasuke sighed, at least having the decency to look guilty.

"You're right Naruto…I'm sorry I'll wait for whenever you're ready ok?" I nodded my head, turning over and closing my eyes, until Sasuke began to speak again.

"I just miss touching was all, making love to you…" I wanted to turn around and scream at him. Yell at him, asking how he missed making love if all he had to do was force me like he did last time. If he missed touching me then why'd he hit me, so I was too scared to love his touch? How could he even complain about me taking my time to heal if he loved me so much? I wanted to scream, and cry and hit him so he'd really understand how I felt lately. But all I did was choke out an 'I know' before going quiet and trying to clear my mind for the night and sleep.

As I woke up in the mornin, sasuke was already gone, so i took my time getting dressed before getting a small bite to eat and leaving for the day. As I walked around I tried to find a place to go where neither, sasuke, Itachi, or deidara would be. Sonn I found myself walking towards the training center, where Rock Lee wouldgo when he didn't have a mission to go on. He would often help the young genin and chunin with free taijutsu lessons. I hear that he was well loved there bythe kids because he never became upst when they wouldn't pay attention or took to long to understand something.

As I walked in I saw Rock lee standing, apparently giving the kids a lecture while they sat in a semi-circle around him.

"You see children, the thing about taijustu is, it isn't as structured as the lessons i've shown you are. Taijutsu doesn't have to be as form fitted as it's made out to be. The thing about taijutsu is you have to make it work the best for you while still being effective. So the defensive taijutsu can fit you still correctly for your height or say a disability...aw geez, i wish i had a partner to show you what I mean." He said I finally he looked aroundto seem me walking his way.

"Hello there Naruto!"He said, smiling and waiving over at me enthustiastically.

"Hey Lee!" I said, waving back at him.

"I am glad that someone as youthful and powerful as you showed up at just this moment. I need help with demonstrating a situation so these bright and inspiring young kids so they can further there taijustu skills! What do you say Naruto.?" I though about it decided that my body had heald nicely. the part of me that still hurt ws inside me and i doubt that anyone was going to touch that so I decided what the heck and agreed with a big smile on my face.

All the kids giggled and gasped, excited to the one of the villages strongest ninja's and the hokage's son helping them to prepare for battle.

"Alright Naruto this is strictly a taijutsu on taijutsu situation alright! Ok umm...let's say that your left arm is injured and you don't want your enemy to know about. I'm the enemy ok you got it?" He asked backing up I nodded my head. Then I got down into a low postion, my arms out in a grappling position as I spread my legs in a wide stanc, waiting for Lee to get ready. After just a moment of silenec Lee began to run toward me and leap into the air, kicking out his right leg, descending almost like a crane. Rememeber what my role was, I dropped down onto my right knee, leaned into my left leg and put my left arm out first , putting my right arm behind it, grasping on to fold between my forearmand upper arm. Then I flexed my left hand back over my right elbow. As Rock Lee made contact with arm, I began to push of on my right leg, forcing Lee back. BE]ecause this was just an example, Lee did a back flip to land solidly on his feet while I dropped my stance to stand up straight. As Lee was walking back towards us he asked.

"Ok who understood what jsut happened?" It was quiet for a while until a teal haired girl with deep brown eyes raised her hand.

"Yes Hishana?" he asked

"He put his weakness forward to make it seem like it wasn't a problem so that his enemy wouldn't really pay attention to his later on?" She said, questioning her towrds the end, but when Rok Lee held up a thumbs up, she smiled brightly.

"That's correct! By putting his flaw out there as if it didn't matter, he was able to mask it from being singled out and picked apart. While we're sitting here, it's obvious to tell that sort of thing, but when you're on the offensive you don't really think to much about that. When you're on the defensive you haveto think about all these things to have a leg up on your oponnent. Let us run through a few more example while we're at it of defensive Taijutsue." Me and Rock Lee did that for about an hour and a half too two hours until we dismissed. With nothing else to do, me and Lee went out to eat and cath up with each other, talking about random things and just having fun, It wasn't until me and Lee started to part ways that I really realized just how little i'd been hanging out with my friends.

"Have you been ok lately Naruto?" He said. 'was it really that noticeable?' I though

"I'm fine, i've just been really busy lately that's all."

"Oh well don't get to busy later ok! I don't want to lose contact with such a youthful and powerfil friend, he said as I chuckled.

"Don't worry Lee, I don't plan to lose contact at all."

"By the way Naruto, me and Hinata have decided to get the rookie nine together for a party next week, would you like to come?" He asked hopefully

"I would love to come Lee, I miss hanging out with all you guys." I said smiling.

"Good! the plan isn't officialy yet, but we'll let you know when it is and then decide then alright!"

"No problem. See you later Lee!" I said as I was walking away waving, him returning the guestrure as he walked the opposite way.

It felt good to reconnect with a not so long lsot friend. it made me feel like finally I was reconnecting with the world. As I walked downthe street, trying to decide were to go next, I saw Sai coming my way, holding scrolls in his hands. Once he noticed me he broke out into a grin, stopping in front of me so we could talk.

"Hey Naruto how are you?" He asked.

"Just fine and how are you?"

"I'm doing good. the mission was eay and now i'm going to go drop of these scrolls for the mission report." I looked at them questioningly.

"All of those? that sure is a big report." I said, the usualy mission repot was abouth three scrolls, Sai had five or six.

"Yes well I had to get the the mans mediacal history and do a recent evaluation of his stae of mind before finishing the whole report." He said shrugging. I just nodded.

"Well ok that makes sense, glad the mission went accordingly!" I said. Said nodded his head, smiling a small smile.

"Well I have to go. See you later Naruto?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Moer like see you tomorrow! I'm coming over to spend time with you Sai." I said, loving the way he smiled enthusiatically at me.

"That's great new Naruto!" He said, clearly excited to spend sometimes with me.

"Then i'll see you tomorrow then!" He said as he began to walk away as I nodded, looking at him until he turned around. After that I continued my walk, feeling so good about how today turned out.**

* * *

1: sorry about the name, i couldn't think of anything else at the moment!**

2: we all know what honeymoon is right? that part of the relation ship were everything is ok and you're completely in love despite everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Iruka/Kakashi, Deidra/Itachi, and probably more**

**Warning: Language, sexual activities, rape, abuse, slash, and blood**

Me: *walk neversouly onscreen* Heeeeey ya'll! long time no see!

*get's hit with a muffin*

Me: AAAH! who did it! who threw the muffin!

Naruto: I threw the muffin! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN! ABOUT FOUR MONTHS! I OUTTA KILL YOU! WHAT ABOUT THAT ONE SHOT YOU WERE TELLIN' ME ABOUT AFTER YOU "FINISHED THIS UP QUICK!" HUH? *breaks down in tears* was it all lies! did you just feed me sugar coated words!

Me: *goes to hold Naruto* Oh there there my lovely, i'm so sorry! you know i'm lazy I didn't mean it! but i'm back with a new chapter ok? I even stayed up all night to finish it!

Naruto: y-you did?

Me: *nods*

Naruto: Oh thank YOUUUUUU! *hugs me tight*

Me : n-n-not a problem naruto just..l-l-let me go I c-can't b-b-b-breath!

Naruto: But I'm so happy I CAN'T let go! *hugs even tighter and flails me around like a rag doll*

*in walks sasuke then he lifts an eyebrow*

Sasuke: Naruto she passed out. *walks back off screen*

Naruto: Huh? what do you...*looks at me lying limp in his arms* N-NNNOOOOO!

*in walks sai*

Sai: Callista just wants to say sorry for the delay and she hopes to be forgiven. Now on with the show!

* * *

The long haired blond threaded his fingers through the elder Uchiha's hair as he got closer to release. The force of his thrusts sliding deidara up and down on the king sized bed, messing up his hair even more while Itachi had his hands burried in the long flowing locks. Every thrust striking Deidara's prostate dead on, making him yelp with the amount of force and pleasure being brought down on him. Itachi stared down at Deidara who has his head thrown back in pleasure, still screaming out making his adams apple bob up and down on his neck, glistening with sweat. Out of instinct Itachi leaned down and began to suck on Deidara sensitive spot.

"Oh Itachiiii..." Yelled the blonde, sending a shiver up Itachi's spine. Itachi growled and then begain to pump even fast, appling even more force to his suction on Deidara's neck. His senses were so overloaded he couldn't even manage a scream as he orgasmed, just gripping Itachi's hair so tight he forced the man to let go of his neck. It was a surprise really that he hadn't passed out this time, considering how long they had been at this erotic marathon of theirs. About two handfuls of thrusts later, Itachi was coming as well, all of his muscles tensing to the point were they began to bulge and strain, forcing his veins to the top of his skin, all the while Deidara still lay in the same position as when he came, Legs locked tight around Itachi's waste, hand in his hair, and head so far back you couldn't even see his eyes anymore.

About a minute passed after this moment, and finally both of them had managed to relax to the point were Itachi even manged to climb off of the exhausted Deidara, and languidly wiping himself clean with a towel, unable to go much faster than that. The two still breathed heavy, yet to catch their breath from the six hour session that had finally ended. Very slowly Itachi leaned over and began to clean Deidara as well, and when he was done, he chucked to towel, surprised he even managed to clean up with the way he felt.

"Alright Itachi hun...Let's call it quits. Even YOU have to be exhausted after that last round." Deidara said, accepting the the warm comforter Itachi was pulling up over both of them.

"surprisingly yes...I think i'm spent for the next 24 hours or so." Itachi said, looking over at the incredulous blonde.

"Yes well while you may be fine to fuck again in 24 hours, I hate to say that you'll have to be a "handy"man for a couple of days hun." Deidara said. Itachi's left eyebrow rose, silently saying, 'and what gave you that idea?'.

"Hey don't look like that 'tachi! I've been bottoming for SIX HOURS. And our second to last time I didn't even ask you to re-lube, so don't go there. You'd be lucky to escape carryin' me around hun, Already my ass feels like it's been in a boxing match!" Deidara complained, turning to lay on his stomach to finish his point. Itachi just laughed it his lame joke.

"Yes well when you put it that way I suppose I have put you throgth more than just a little torture huh? How about I leave you be for the next48 hours ok?" Itachi asked, actual seriousness in his question. Deidara raised his eyebrows in shock, unable to do much more than that.

"Wow a two whole days? I'll take that deal before you can even think to change your mind." Deidara said, shifting underneath the comforter to get more comfortable. They laid in silence for a while until Deidara broke the moment.

"This is just...amazing, isn't it Itachi?"

"What is Deidara?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"Us actually being citiens, being allowed into public places, being able to actually live in a real home! I never would have thought I'd have even half the priviledges we have today. Thanks to that little, not so much of an idiot, blonde on the other side of the estate." Deidara said dreamily. A ghost of a smiled even attached itself to Itachi's face.

"Beyond true Deidara. I've never felt the need to be dependent or even owe a person, as much as I do Naruto. I'm so grateful for a person like him, so strong mentally and physically, especially carrying our heavy bodies to the leaf village. Only to make sure no harm would come to either of during incarceration and rehabilitation. I've never really believed in people much, not after madara and what he did even being family, but Naruto...he's the only person I trust as much as you Deidara. The moment I confessed everything to him about the truth of what happened to the uchiha clan, I knew that he was the only other person on this earth I could trust with not just my life, but also my soul. He may not be keen on acting like it, but i'm not stupid, that boy knows more about me that I care to admit. a blessing and curse all rolled into one really..." It was silent for just a moment until deidara jsut had to get it out.

"Well what about sasuke? with that whole soul trusty thingy?" He asked light-heartedly, trying to bring up a possibly dangerous topic in a light hearted matter. At this Itachi opened his eye and looked over to Deidara, who had a sad sort of smile on his face that perfectly matched teh look in Itachi's face.

"As much as I do love sasuke, I sadly can't say I do trust him that much. He's an emotional creature, always doing what he feels is right but not always what is. Not to say naruto isn't emotional, but sasuke is in a different way than he is." Itachi said, taking a moment to think.

"Do you mean like he's overly so or just tried to hid it?" Dei offered. Itachi shook his head.

"No not necessarily. It's more like he takes things more personal and handles things the way he would want them handled, unlinke naruto, who is well able to put himself in others shoes when he is making decisions that may involve other people. That's the difference between them and that's what makes Naruto one of those very special souls that can be trusted beyond regular human extent. Still, don't get me wrong, I love Sasuke, more than anyone really. I love his much as i'm in love with you and that's beyond saying just something. Everytime I look at his face you have no idea how much I just want to beg forgiveness for turning him into what he is..." Itachi fell silent, his eyes now squeezed shut in the pain of memory.

"He was so lively when he was young. I just knew he'd be the light of the Uchiha family that I couldn't become due to growing up much to fast. But after the incident...who could be normal again? That ugly jagged scar in his life lead him to a trail that didn't orignally belong to him and I feel more than anything it's all my fault. That's why i'll never hurt him again. I'm not sure I could ever raise a finger in true violence towards him ever again." Itachi ended his speech on that note, deep in thought on the subject they'd just reached his hand out and touched Itachi's shoulder. When he looked over to him, Deidara just smiled softly, squeezing the flesh of his arm gently. Itachi put his hand over Deidara's in reassurance as they just stared into each others eyes.

"Well that was a lovely post-coitus talk we just had now lets get some sleep big boy!" Deidara said smiling at the now subdued Itachi (well more somber than he usually is after having great sex) who just chuckled and pulled the strong blonde into his arms to rest up from the recent activities.

On the other side of the estate, a blond and raven haired boy were in much the same position, though it wasn't enjoyed so much by both parties. Sasuke had Naruto pressed tight to his body with one of his hands threaded in the blond locks, massaging the back of his head tenderly as he stared into the blond's eyes.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke sincerely.

"I love you too Sasuke." Said Naruto, telling the whole truth, even though he partially wished it was a lie. Sasuke smiled slightly before laying his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, seemingly completely comfortable in that position. Naruto only wished he could feel the same. Despite his relaxed body he was still on edge. It has been a week since our little..incident...but I still was unableto get back in the swing of things. I could tell he wanted me, espcially after the fight we had last night, but I just couldn't give myself over. I could barely stand to be in his arms at this point. How could I have sex with him, when I still remember al the terrible things he did and all the horrible names he called me that night. My mind was much to strained, especially since I had to go through the same repetitive motions everytime I saw him.

That's the man i've been with for years.

That's my attacker.

The man i've been with for years attacked me.

That is my man.

My man raped me, and called me all sorts of horrible names.

But I love my man.

I love my attacker

My man is usually so sweet though...

That sweet man that I love brutally raped and beat me...over suspicion.

It always came down to that bottom line and it hurt to go there. That's what I've been thinking this whole entire week and with no time to sit around really think, i've been left with that conclusion and no time to ponder the situation. Before I could continue that trail of thought, I felt something touch my neck. I froze up only to feel it again. Sasuke was gently kissing my neck. I began to panick, trying to pull myself from sasuke's grasp.

"Sasuke stop. please?" I begged quietly. Praying that he would. I could feel him shake his head in the crook of my neck as I began to become panicked. I tried again.

"Please Sasuke..."

"No, i'm just trying to make you feel good..."

"B-but i'm not ready for that sasuke, please just-"

"I won't go any farther than this...I promise, i just..." Sasuke looked up at me with a pleading look in his eye.

"I'm no good with words and sweet gestures naruto, but this I can give you. Making you feel good without going to far you understand?" he asked

"..."

"Please Naruto just let me do this...for you."

"...ok Sasuke." I resigned reluctantly as Sasuke went back to kissing my neck.

Better this than something else I guess...

* * *

The next day, I tried blocking out that whole of the event last night by walking aroudn the city park for a while, finally getting to enjoy nature for the first time in what felt like months. I stayed there for just a while until I decided it was time to go visit Sai like a promised I would. Spending the day with someone new would do some good for me I thought.

So I made the short treck ot his apartment and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Sai to come and open it. The sight that greeted me was a slightly adorable one. Sai came out and opened the door dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt with a ink brush in his mouth and charcoal in one hand and pencil in he other. Even over the ink brush I could see the smile splitting his face.

"Ahh navutu jlad toe see yo ceme!"(1) He said over the pencil, motioning for me to come in as he lead me to his art studio.

"Yeah well I said I would so here I am. Spending my time with Sai!" He chuckled before sitting back down at the artist table and setting his face in a contemplative expression as he peered down at his art work. Noticing I was still standing he pointed his pencil around room, looking at me.

"Dunc't jush shtan thir, shet wer'vre yo lick!" He said, once again looking back down at his painting, while Naruto looked around and decided the best place to sit would be across from Sai, who sparred him a single glance before looking back down. I to looked down at what he was drawing. It was in it's beginning phase, just light penciling. There were two large flowers at the bottom in the middle, that lead to flowers that got continuously smalle and sprea out so that A line of flowers lead up to the corners of each side of the page.

"hmmm...i yust canc't jeshide! baybe yi'll yeave it for a later date." He said, finally taking the paintbrush out of his mouth as he finished up his sentence. He set all his art tools back in a case on the edge of his desk and took the picture and put it back into a big clear cover meant to protect the picture.

Then as he returned he smiled softly at me.

"well now that i'm done with that, what do you want to do?" He asked, coming to stand right infront of me. I just shrugged my shoulders, unsure.

"don't know thought we'd just do what ever you were already planning to do." I said smiling.

"Oh well in that case I guess you're joining me for lunch then. I have some extra rice left over from my dinner last night, and a couple peices off salted katsuboshi(2). We can eat that if you like, or we can go out to eat?" He suggested. I just shook my head.

"No onigiri is fine! It's been a while since i had some with katsuboshi in it anyways!" I said.

"Ok then well I'll just get that rice out re-heat it and then I can get to making those balls!" He said, going to turn on the rice maker, I snickered at him, while he raised an eyebrow, a confused smile on his face.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked

"*snickers* making balls...that's funny." I said, smirking heinsously. Sai just rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Naru! that was bad joke!" He said, leaning against the counter and nudging me with his shoulder. I just smiled again, not doing anything just incase it would be pushing friendly to far. Things grew quiet for just a while until Sai asked.

"So how are things going with sasuke?" He asked. When he noticed how Naruto began to frown up he quickly went to take back his comment.

"oh- sorry about that naruto, I was just curious i didn't know it was sensitive, I was just y'know generally interested." He ended lamely, looking down.

"No it's ok Sai, things are a bit rough these days, hopefully they'll pass as just one of those things to just look back on." I said, smilig sadly at him as he smiled right back.

"Well I hope for the best for you and Sasuke. Things don't stay bad forever, they have to look up eventually. Especially with a little sun like you in his life." Sai said, smiling gently.

"Thank you sai...for what you said. People have been so negative about our little rough patch lately...i'm just glad to see that someone thinks it can get better."

Sai just smiled, and stood to go and turn of the rice cooker and began putting it all in a bowl. He didn't even need to respond, I saw in his posture that he was just happy for me, even though he was sad he couldn't have me himself.

"So you gonna help me with this or are you having fun in lala land over there?" He said, wiggling a brow at me. I just laughed and went over to his side and began to prepare the rice balls, inserting the katsuboshi into each peace as I finished the form.

"Oh crap..." Said Sai, sounding slightly flustered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping making the rice balls.

"I forgot the nori. I meant to buy some more when I bought the rice but I completely forgot, and I ran out last night." He said, sighing andshaking his head.

"Oh well sorry about that. If it was for my sake I can tell you I don't even like nori." He looked at me surprised.

"Really? But i've seen you eat sushi I had no idea you didn't like nor!" He said looking at me skeptically.

"Yea well that's because I secretly pull the nori off and put it in a napkin!" I said sheepishly.(3) Sai just chuckled and shook his head.

"That is an idea actually. I'm actually not all that into nori either, I just like to go buy tradition." He said. I just smiled at him as we got back to making the nori together.

That whole day we just lounged around his apartment doing various things like eating, doodling on peices of paper and discussing various subject usually light hearted. When it was time to go we said a quick good-bye while I went home to prepare for everybody to ge there. The rest of the day was uneventful with him just going through the motion while thinking about how Sai had made him that day and hopefully how he'd continue to be truly hapy with him for the rest of the week. It wasn't until he lay in bed with sasuke once again trying to make him feel good and get him to give forgiveness that he was wishing he was again with Sai, not exactly doing this, but just having another fun day.

This scared Naruto almost as much as the thought that the love of his life was his rapist.

* * *

1: Naruto is very skilled in the art of gibberish.

2: That's japanese dried tuna!

3: i just put that in there because that's what i do! I have no love for nori!

Me: *again walks back on screen* Ok so i updated again hooray!

Sai: *come on screen then stares at me* uuuuuhhhhh callista? what...are you wearing.

Ma: *looks down at cheer leading outfit* what? what's wrong with it?

Sai: For starters your a band geek not a cheer girl, what's with the get up?

Naruto: She's been watching Lucky star...and learning the dance...

Me: *smiles* yep! wanna see the routine! *begins to jump up and down in excitement*

Sai: No

Naruto: No

Sasuke: *pops in* you suck at it *pops out*

ME: *pouts* Geez first day back and they give me a hard time! Well anyways thanks for the wait here ya go naru fandom enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (soon to be Naruto/Sai but i won't change that in the info so people won't get confused), Iruka/Kakashi, Deidra/Itachi, and probably more**

**Warning: Language, sexual activities, rape, abuse, slash, and blood**

**A/N alright i'm not even going to BS you guys, i took an unannounced hiatus for about a year, but no worries i do know what directions this story is going into and even have a skeleton for the sequel so if i can get my act together i would hope to be more constant in my writing.  
**

**Regardless, I hope this chapter is to your liking and i'd love some reviews from you lovely people!  
**

**Oh! and one more thing i if you've ever read my other story _'it's the pity i can't stand'_, you should know i'm making a sequel to and it'll be rated M so ;)**

*******IMPORTANT******  
**

**This chapter willl contain abuse in it as well as the next to chapters or so which will also be the climax so i suspect maybe five or so chapters left then the sequel.  
**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS AT THE BOTTOM!  
**

**Alright ON TO THE STORY!  
**

* * *

**Two weeks after "the incident'**

The blonde and the ravenette sat quietly on the bench. Staring of across the scenery of the park just enjoying the beautiful day.

It was a nice little break from the usual and they wanted to take full advantage of the time they got to spend together. Of course moments like this weren't meant to last long. Before they could even blink an eye it'd be back to the same old routine they hated so much.

Sai going back to his empty apartment every night and painting to fill the void of human contact, while Naruto went back to the spacious manner, faking happiness and suffering all the while.

"So...tomorrows you're last day on break is it?" Sai asked, looking at the peaceful blonde who slowly nodded his head yes.

"Unfortunately. I've had to much fun being off work it's probably best I go back though!" Said Naruto, trying to keep his silver lining. Sai just nodded.

"I will miss hanging out with you like this Naruto, I don't think we've been able to be this close for quite some time Naruto, not since before you started your hokage training I think." Naruto nodded sadly, looking over at the ravenette who was already looking over at him.

"Yeah you're right. Things just picked up in speed so quickly I feel like I don't have time for anyone anymore! I swear I only see the same three people everyday, My dad, Grandma Tsunade, and Sasuke! If all else fails I'll see those three! " Naruto said with a smile on his face. A smile that Sai saw right through, but decided not to mention for Naruto's sake. The blonde knew it wasn't for lack of time that made him miss his friends, but rather Sasuke cutting him off from them, but he decided to stay in denial about it. Of course who was Sai to pry in such business anyways?

"Yes well I could only imagine the repetitiveness of such a situation! But it's good that we did manage to get some time to hang out like we used to...I missed you Naruto..." Said Sai suddenly turning a little serious.

Naruto's smile fell as he began to nod his head in agreement.

"Yea...me too. But I guess it's time we head out, I gotta get home to cook for those lazy guys!" Said Naruto, jumping up from his seat and smiling brightly while Sai just stood slowly, smiling and nodding at the precious blonde.

Ignoring the warmth flooding through his stomach, the blonde said a quick goodbye and turned leave for home when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, making him freeze.

Nothing moved or made a sound except for the strong gust of wind that ruffled their clothes and hair. The seconds continued to stretch on as no words passed between the two close friends. No words needed to be said, the touch said it all.

Sai's gentle but firm grasp on Naruto's wrist speaking in volumes he couldn't manage to with his newly developed emotions 'I care for you Naruto, and i'll be anything you want me to be a long as your safe and loved.'

Naruto's emotions were no less powerful in both there complexity and the simple meaning.

'i'm scared'

Slowly Sai pulled the meek blond towards him while turning him around. With just as much caution he pulled the blonde into a gentle protective hug, completely wrapping him up in his protective embrace, taking note how the blonde never once met his eyes.

And they just stood there, with Naruto struggling with the difficult task returning the hug of a friend. Just as he was about to raise his arms to return the kind embrace, the image of an angry Sasuke flashed into his brain and he froze, going as still as stone in the arms of his friend. Noticing the sudden change in mood and why it was happening, Sai sighed and slowly removed his arms from around his best friend. He knew there would be no warm goodbye after that.

"I'll see ya around Sai..."

Naruto finally turned and walked away, thinking to himself how this was the second time Sai had touched him without permission, denying the fact that if he really didn't want to experience such an intimate moment that he had plenty of time to pull away. As Naruto continued to ponder this Sai stood watching his best friend walk away in a daze. Whatever was happening between Naruto and Sasuke was clearly elevating at a steady pace and was more likely to culminate to a ahead rather than dissipate. It pained him to see the one person who had managed to rescue him from himself being in a destructive relationship with the only person Naruto wold ever love and the one person Sai wished he was at times.

But he wasn't.

This was a fact Sai could deal with though, as long as he knew that Naruto was completely happy and loved by Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't.

This is what coerced the ravenette into acting as he did, seeing the life in Naruto's eyes slowly become a shadow of it's former self right before his eyes let him know for a fact that Naruto wasn't getting what he deserved out of the other man. Unfortunately the blonde stayed in a cloud of denial and couldn't break free of it enough to leave his situation, and who was Sai to interfere in someone else's business? Until the blonde came to him there was nothing he could but hope for the best.

With that last thought in his mind, the handsome male turned towards home prepping himself to readjust to the loneliness his apartment was about to start carrying again.

* * *

Naruto quickly made his way down the street with nothing but the thought of food on his mind. Sasuke had left for a quick surveillance mission yesterday and was due back for the end of the day. As the ever loyal boyfriend Naruto wanted nothing more than to surprise his boyfriend with his favorite home cooked meal and a nice bath. True to his word, Sasuke only hugged and kissed the blonde gently, showing him nothing but love and affection for days up until the day of his mission. In the old days before all the mental and physical abuse Sasuke would take Naruto into their room, fuck him silly before giving him one last passionate kiss then head of on the mission. Even before this week when Sasuke was sent on missions he would do nothing short of ignoring the blonde only letting him know the time span for how long he be gone and then leave without so much as a goodbye.

While Naruto was glad that Sasuke was no longer ignoring him and actually showing him affection again he hoped that things would progress back to how they were before anytime soon, and to be completely honest he really hoped they would never get back to that point. As much as Naruto hated to admit it things between him and Sasuke would never be the same and whenever they did get back to the point of having sex he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to allow Sasuke to fuck him or any of the other kinky stuff they used to do like bondage and role-playing. Naruto could only hope that Sasuke would understand his reasoning behind all this. It was far from him not loving Sasuke, but more to do with trust and fear.

Finally reaching the uchiha manor Naruto quickly let the thought dissipate from his mind and focused once again on what he planned to do for tonight. Perhaps he could first cook the food then draw a bath for him and while he bathed he could set up the meal.

But where? Not in the main dinning room, perhaps in the study that Naruto first used when he began his hokage study. The room was cleaned out and would take only a few minutes to set up a table two chairs and a couple of candles. While it did seem a bit to much or - dare he say it- girly, Naruto couldn't help but having a flare for the romantic. Denied a close relationship with people for the better part of his life and finally being able to get the man he'd been in love with his whole childhood made him want to do nothing but show him love like he'd seen on tv and in the streets and spoil him with all the materialistic shows of affection.

After thinking his plan over again Deidara came in with a bag full of art supplies, dumping them on the island in the kitchen were Naruto was writing down all the things he needed and searching through the cabinets to double check he had them.

"Hey Naruto! How are you hun?" Deidara asked with a small smile.

"I'm doing fine and you?" Naruto asked distractedly still whizzing around the kitchen looking through the cabinets.

"Could be better, my eye has been a little bothersome today, but it could be worse i suppose. I just went into town to buy more art supplies to finish up my painting." He said smiling.

Finally Naruto had stopped his search and came to rest in front of the bag set on the island peeking inside.

"oh cool...wait these color patterns are different from the last ones you brought home, are you working on the oh so famous mural that you still haven't let us see yet?" Naruto asked with a waggle of his eyebrow.

Deidara just smiled. "You bet! So I won't be present for dinner tonight in case your wondering." On that note deidara made to pick up his bag and head out of the kitchen until Naruto stopped him.

"Well actually Dei... I was planning to make a special dinner for Sasuke and I tonight so i won't have time to make anything separate for you guys. I hate to ruin you night like this Deidara but you'll have to cook or something so Itachi doesn't starve...sorry" After seeing the dip in Deidara's brow after the news Naruto began to feel a bit ashamed for not for warning the other blonde before hand.

Then he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry to much about it Naruto, I'll just take Itachi out to eat tonight, it has been some time since we've gone out for anything other than work or groceries, I'm actually glad you're doing this it'll force us to go out for once." Deidara said with a bright smile making me feel much better about the last minute decision.

With that settled the ex-akatsuki member set out to put up his supplies and make last minute reservations while Naruto began to prepare the night for his boyfriend.

A couple hours later the younger uchiha returned home dead tired. The 24 hour surveillance hadn't gone as planned. The targets knew they were there and after about 16 hours they attacked with more power than the targets had seemed to have. While they had manged to retaliate full force and even bring in the criminals, things had gone south before that point. Beside Sasuke had been a young boy, a child prodigy much like his brother that excelled in all his studies and practices. The mission seemed easy enough so they decided to include the boy in the mission as his first bit of real action.

It was unfortunate that he decided to follow Sasuke closer to the group of criminals they were to surveillance During that attack at nearly four o' clock in the morning he had been shot in the head from the incoming barrage of bullets from the enemy. Blood from his head splattered onto Sasuke, and at the time he had been to focused on the oncoming battle to realize, but now with the blood dried onto his face and uniform he could ignore it no longer. His recklessness at allowing a rookie to a company him in the front lines had ended the boys life, and while he would love nothing more than to say the boy was free to do as he pleased and his cause of death was his own in the end he still couldn't help but feel like he pulled the trigger himself.

With a final sigh Sasuke let it go and walked into the manner expecting to see the his brother, deidara, and Naruto all seated at the table or at least Naruto cleaning up since he was a bit late, but the table was bare and no one was around, infact it looked as if it hadn't been touched sine yesterday, which confused Sasuke because hadn't they eaten by now? It was nearly eight o'clock. He couldn't remember a time where the table had been this bare at a time like this except...

Instantly Sasukes' fists clenched and he gritted his teeth 'it hasn't been like this since the day before i caught Naruto walking home with Sai, in which now that I think about it, I never did get an explanation about that!'

Now angry and believing he'd been betrayed once again the uchiha stalked off to his room to take a quick shower then to go out and find the blonde once again to show him he couldn't just go off on his own without telling him where he was. Once there he noticed the bathroom door slightly opened and frowned while pushing the door open slightly to see a bath already drawn.

This only angered the Uchiha more. Who did the dobe think he was coming in and out of his home without putting things back the way they belonged? Was he so ready to have another tryst he couldn't even try and appear normal? Slowly the Uchiha's face morphed into one of rage as he clenched his fist.

'And to think I fell for that bullshit crying a couple days ago! I treated that dobe like a fucking PRINCE and this is how he repays me?' Turning around and completely forgetting about taking that bath he began to leave the room so he could go in search of the blonde.

'I guess since I couldn't put him in place after all well this time i'll defin-'

"Sasuke?" 'well speak of the devil.'

Getting over his shock the blonde stepped into the room smiling up at the ravenette who only glared in response. The blonde hesitated at first, then then continued forward to embrace his boyfriend who deftly stepped out of the way, eying the blonde suspiciously. Other than a hurt look in his eyed the blond continued to smile and stopped moving forward.

"Hi Sasuke! I didn't think you'd get home so early bu-"

"Where have you been?" The sudden question through the blonde off.

"H-Huh?"

"Where have you been? Obviously not here. so where?"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I've been here all day Sasuke what's-"

"Then why is the dinner table bare? You just didn't want to cook or something?" Sasuke asked taking a step forward into Naruto's personal space. It took everything in the blonde not to step back in fear. The aura radiating off of Sasuke yelled anger and the blonde could only hope that it was the mission that had made him like this and that it would pass as soon as he could explain himself.

"No Sasuke that's not it i did make dinner jus-"

"liar! You tell me right now Naruto or i'll-"

"Sasuke i'm trying to! but you won't let me finish!" Said the blond desperately, nearly in tears for being blamed for something he didn't do yet again, just watching the beautiful night he planned fall down around him.

Finally the uchiha just took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the blonde to speak. The blonde took a shaky breath, trying to let go of the hurt feeling in his chest and looked up at Sasuke.

"I just...well before everything happened...way before you started to..." The blond trailed of seeing some of the rage back in the Sasukes' eyes.

"...before it got complicated I remember i used to do special things for you whenever you went on a mission that had a definite comeback date and...well I wanted to do that again, get things back to normal." The blonde looked down unable to stop the hurt anymore. 'I've done nothing wrong this time and still he...he just can't trust me...' The blond thought morosely.

Feeling a sudden wave of guilt at his earlier thoughts and action Sasuke stepped up to the blonde and wrapped his arms around the slighter boy, feeling his shoulders tense in trepidation, leaving him with an ache in his chest to know it was him that made naruto feel this way.

"I'm sorry Naruto i don't know why I jumped to conclusions like that. The mission was more stressful than I thought and i guess i kinda just exploded. Will you forgive me?" When the blonde nodded into his chest Sasuke kissed the top of his head, finally getting Naruto to relax a little.

"Ok now tell me everything i'm all ears now." Sasuke said backing arms length away from the boy who raised his head but kept his eyes cast down.

"W-well um...I prepared you a bath with soothing bath salts in it, and then when you were finished I wanted you to come to the my old study for a nice dinner between the two of us."

Sasuke smiled gently."Naruto that sounds perfect. I'm sorry for how I reacted please forgive me, this must have ruined the whole night"

The blond looked up, putting on a brave face and shook his head while smiling shyly.

"No need to feel sorry Sasuke, we can still have a good night! Now go and relax in the bath while I finish setting up the ok?" Sasuke just nodded with a grateful smile while Naruto left to the other room to finish setting up dinner.

When Naruto had first heard Sasuke come in he was so happy that Sasuke was back and truly believed that this night would set them on the right path to fixing their damaged relationship.

No such luck.

Before he could even get a proper greeting out Sasuke was bombarding him with question and thinking up a storm of accusation to put on him, and it broke Naruto's heart to think that with all he'd been through with Sasuke already and no matter how hard he tried things between them only seemed to get worse. God knows he loved Sasuke with all his heart, but at this rate what good was that love if the heart was broken?

Thoughts like this remained in the blonde's head all night causing him to be distracted the whole way during dinner, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"That was a really nice dinner Naruto...thank you." Sasuke Said now dressed in just his boxers and a robe to preserve his modesty. Naruto only nodded distractedly as he continued to pile up the dishes to take them to the kitchen.

Sasuke frowned.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked, standing up and approaching the blonde who was currently facing away from him as he began to blow out the candles leaving them bathed in the moonlight shinning through the window on the wall opposite of them. This frustrated Sasuke that he couldn't get the blonde's full attention.

"No. Everything's fine." The blonde said in a far off tone, still thinking about his feelings. 'Why can't I be happy? Did his distrust in me really affect me that badly?' The blonde frowned, already knowing the answer.

"Look at me then." Picking up the frustrated tone, the blond paused in picking up the plates and turned around face marred with his confusion.

"What for? What's wrong?" This only angered Sasuke further. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde and took a half step forward.

"What's wrong is that this whole dinner you've been distracted and barely talking to me when I compliment your or ask you questions. What are you thinking about so hard?" Sasuke asked. The blond just shook his head as he turned again to pick up the plates.

"It's nothing Sasuke I jus-""Don't Turn away from me!" Sasuke hissed, grabbing hold of Naruto's upper arm and jerking him around, making him drop the two plates he had in hand. The blonde looked down in shock at the plates, upsetting the ravenette further.

"Sasuke! Look what you made me do!" He whined, trying to bend down and pick up the bigger pieces, but before he could even free his arms from Sasuke's grip, Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's arm and swung him around slamming him into the wall behind them.

Naruto cried out in pain as his head hit the wall, hands going up to grasp at his head while his crumbled against the wall. Slowly the Uchiha walked over to him and took hold of both of his arms and pulled him back up to eye level. Tears shined in the blonde's eyes but it didn't even phase his boyfriend as he slammed Naruto in the wall again for good measure, making Naruto whimper as a couple of tears fell.

"I'm getting sick and tired of the way you been acting today! I've been working my ass of to prove I love you and to make up for what I did to you earlier but what the hell do i get? A bullshit attitude! What the hell for huh!" The blonde just bit his lip as more tears fell and looked down. Sasuke tightened his grip and began to shake the blonde harshly.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Naruto pushed himself away from Sasuke and stumbled backwards, determined to hold in the rest of his tears.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" He roared shaking with the force of his emotions.

"I've have given up so MUCH for you Sasuke! I hardly ever get to see my friends, i give up my nights to cook and my weekends to clean this FUCKING HOUSE! As soon as you got comfortable with me living here all you've been doing is yelling at me or talking down to me and hitting me for no reason! Not to mention you RAPED ME for assuming that I cheated on you, never giving me a chance to explain myself at all!" Now the ravenette was furious and attempted to defend himself.

"Then where the hell were you when you didn't come home huh? I catch you kissing Sai in the middle of the street. WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK!" He yelled keeping his distance from Naruto.

"You were supposed to at least ask what was going on! I had a presentation due in two days and was at my dads that night! on the way home I was just talking to Sai and he just so happened to kiss me ok! I haven't done anything wrong and you ruined this whole night with all your accusations and bad temper! I'm sure you acted all nice to me for a while after what you did to me but now i see it was nothing but an act, some bullshit to get me to sta-" At that Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut hard, nearly forcing the food out of the blonde's stomach.

After he removed his fist the blonde fell to the floor, trying his best to keep it together so we wouldn't either throw up or begin to cry. Just like that the blonde's illusion of things going back to normal shattered. Sasuke would never stop hurting him ,and as long as he was in love he'd never be able to stop Sasuke.

"It wasn't bullshit you dobe, i meant everything i said and did then...but now i see that no matter how hard i try it'll never matter." With that the Ravenette left the room, leaving the blond crumpled up on the floor of his old study with no will to move. He could only lay there and stare at the shattered plates on the floor and the whole set up of the table as he saw some kind of symbolism in them 'were like those shattered plates, just broken beyond repair.' It brought more tears to Naruto's eyes and with out a witness he let them fall freely to the ground.

Even knowing it's probably anger Sasuke more, and knowing that he'd had to clean up the mess eventually, and even more importantly, knowing he had to go to work the next day, he just couldn't get himself to move from his position on the floor. His home life was broken and it felt like any move he made would eventually force him to go back into the bedroom with the one man he actually feared, and he wanted nothing more than to stay as far away as possible from the one man he ever loved.

* * *

**Alright my lovely readers where one chapter closer to the end!I suspect only five or more chapters then there's the sequel which will be uber fun!**

**For all those who stuck by in the pass and those who'll be here in the futur i want nothing more than to thank you. I appreciate every hit, visit, favorite, and like you guys give me, not to mention reviews!  
**

**I've realized i've never said a thing to any of my reviews for this story so i'll do it now!  
**

**Lingo10 - oh yea it's gettin' crazy up in here, yea sasuke went a little crazy possessive in my story and it gets CRAZIER from here!  
**

**Iceheart15 - oh sasuke will be VERY mad! thanks for the review i'll try to get regular in my updating!  
**

**TechnoAngelPrincess - it will and yea i had to make sasuke the bad guy just this once! i'm thinking of making a unrelated one shot with SasuNaru to show i don't actually hate Sasuke :)  
**

**hotanimeguysrock - SHHHHH! you're revealing my plans! lol! yea i've been thinkin' just that for a while that's for the in depth review!  
**

**Sheilded-Wings- thanks you! and yea i can be to lazy at times to fic my mistakes :( if ever i start to have a regular update time I'll probably get myself a beta  
**

**crzyanimemom - glad you like the Sai/Naru thing and no spoilers for you! you'll just have to wait and see when naru rips sasu a new one! :D  
**

**darknekokurai - T_T sorry I'm so sloooow but i hope to keep updating regular so if you still read i hope you love this chapter!  
**

**miko vampire - i was gonna have naruto do that actually but Sasuke has actually gone crazy in this story so he would only hurt naruto more if he came back so i changed the direction. hope you still like it!  
**

**bluecrystal angel - no that's sounds aesoe! I jsut hope it's not to much like other stories! thanks for reviewing!  
**

**FanofBellaandEdward - thanks for the birthday wish and the encouragement  
**

**Abstract Robin - you were my first for this story thank youuuu! and were already more than halfway there so i hope that you still read this!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**woah ho ho! looks who's picking up the pace! THIS GIRL *wiggles thumbs in my direction***

**let's get it on! oh and also  
**

**A POLL!  
**

**I got a very well written and thought out review fro one of my fans that made me think about how the story could end. Honestly the idea came from a very could writer who does bleach fics (which i'd love to direct you to her if you're into renji/byakuya). Basically I'm leaving the decision of whether Sasuke dies or lives in your hands. it's all up to you and what you want and no matter what there will be a sequel.  
**

**NOW PAY ATTENTION HERE. this part is very important and i'm sorry to say I won't change my mind on it, THIS STORY WILL BE TURNED TO A SAI/NARU STORY NO MATTER WHETHER SASUKE LIVES OR DIE. I would be more than happy to make another fic where sasuke stay with naruto cause honestly the pairing is really cute, but for this story my mind is made.  
**

**NOW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER  
**

**It's mostly a flash back and then the results of yesterdays fight between Sasuke and Naruto.  
**

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps coming towards Naruto was what first brought him to awareness, but the feel of a fist clenching into his shirt and dragging him upward was what brought him fully awake with a shock**. **His eyes snapped open and came mere inches from midnight black eyes blazing with anger. His first reaction was to try and back away, but seeing as he was already against a wall there was nowhere to go, so then in an attempt to create space he pushed lightly against Sasuke's chest which only resulted in his hand being smacked away and him being dragged up to his feet and pushed into the wall, the hand twisted in his shirt only twisting further to the point were he was being chocked slightly.

"I've had enough of this dobe! You are my boyfriend and that means you sleep in bed with me! I shouldn't have to role over in the middle of the night and realize your side of the bed is bare do you understand?" The ravenette yelled, but it only made the Blonde angry.

"No i don't! What am I you possession you can't just make me do whatever you want when you want Sasuke, that's not how a relationship goes!" Naruto finally struggle free from Sasuke's grasp only to be grabbed by his shoulders and slammed into the wall behind him.

"And what the hell would you know about relationship? You've been a damn monster container your whole life i'm surprised you even know how to talk." At this the Blonde stopped struggling to much and just looked up at Sasuke, hurt shinning purely in his eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"You're just like the thing inside of you a monster with a lot of brawn and no brains!" Sasuke continued, shoving the blonde backwards into the wall when he just lowered his head in defeat. Not getting the reaction he wanted he continued on his way out.

"You're lucky that I actually care about you, god knows no one else would be willing to put up with someone as messed up as you...I've got another mission to go on, i'll be leaving later tonight, and i'll be back in two days, if you're not here when i get back i'll make you regret that decision." He said leaving the room and probably this wing of the house as well.

Finally alone the blonde just slumped against the wall and swiped at the tears trying to make their way down his cheek.

'That was the first time he said anything like that to me, knowing i was still sensitive about it, and it cut me really deep to know he thought that...especially because it's true. Who else would want me anyways? Maybe everything he did to me i deserved it. Hell he probably treats me better than i could hope to be treated by anyone else.'

Naruto forced himself to not listen to the little voice in the very back of his head saying that there was another raven out there who could prove him wrong. He shoved down that feeling of longing he got lately when ever he remembered that warm protective hug that Sai wrapped him up in only yesterday. He'd never admit that really that was exactly were he wanted to be right now.

"Pushing himself off the wall the blonde began to gather the mess from last night's dinner and carry it all to the kitchen, throwing out the old burnt down candles and broken plates, then putting the glasses and silver ware in the sink. After checking the time he realized he didn't really have enough time to wash the dishes and put the table and chairs back in the their proper place along with his daily mourning ritual, to he forwent all the extra stuff, saving it for later, and began to get himself all freshened up and ready for the day.

As he entered the Bathroom Naruto couldn't help but look at himself in mirror briefly. He took a deep breath as he slowly peeled of the red high collard shirts that we wore the night before, just because he knew Sasuke liked it so much. He sighed in relief as he saw that what ever damage Sasuke had cause last night was mostly healed, the only thing left was a bright pink patch of skin in the shape fist on his abdomen. On further inspection he also saw the last remains of a hand shaped bruise on each of his arms, likely to fade even before he got off of work today. Blonde also noted on a happy tone that they were so light he believed he may even be able to get away with wearing on of his favorite T-shirts.

The blonde's lips curved into a grateful smile as he subconsciously thanked the fox inside of him. It was only when he realized that he got no reply from said fox that a sad look crossed the blonde's face.

'K-kyuubi...are you awake?' The boy got no reply even though he already new the fox demon was awake.

'Kyuubi please! I love you! you're like a mother to me just...please talk to me' Naruto sniffled in defeat after couple of minutes came by and he still got no reply. He waited an entire week after the incident before he started to try and contact kyuubi, well aware of the mental, physical, and emotional strain the beatings and the rape put on the fox demon. After many years of getting used to the fox demon and talking to it, Naruto realized that not only did kyuubi have to witness what was happening to him, but also felt what he felt when they happened. Naruto thought back to the first time Sasuke had ever hit him other than sparring.

/Flash Back

four months ago

_The petite blue eyed blonde came stumbling into the uchiha manor, a big goofy smile on his face and alcohol on his breath. A few days before Naruto had finally been accepted as a candidate for the soon to be open hokage position,and at the same time he was told it would be his father that would be training him, so as long as he worked hard and showed the ability to lead with both dignity, honor, and humility, he would be a sure fire for the job. Even if the Yondaime had been hi father he would be hard pressed to show favoritism towards his son in the choosing process (which is why he instead showed favoritism by choosing him as his trainee!)  
_

_On that first night Sasuke cooked(ordered) dinner for the two of them and they had a romantic dinner out in Naruto's favorite secluded spot followed by a round of passionate sex right on there picnic blanket. The next day Naruto was treated to a special dinner at the best restaurant in town by his father, granny tsunade, and his master jiraiya were they discussed the past achievements that made the blonde so compatible for the job as well as the future achievements he should accomplish if he really wanted to stand as far from the others as possible. Of course for most of the time they just joked around and drank til there hearts content, well except for Naruto and his father, his father because he'd never been a heavy drinker, and Naruto because he already knew about the plans for the next night and didn't like the idea of drinking heavily one day after another.  
_

_Two of his closest friends, kiba, rock lee, and shikamaru were the ones to plan the event for tonight, starting at around 10 and finally ending at around... Naruto blearily looked at the clock on the wall to double check...at around 3am in the morning. With all the stress of FINALLY moving in with Sasuke along with Itachi and sasuke's certifications test coming up and Deidara's new eye implant surgery which was to happen in only a week he'd been all over the place stressing out and getting things prepared for any potential situation. But today was Friday (well really _Yesterday _was Friday) and he wanted to chill out, relax and go drinking with his friend and boyfriend (Though sasuke declined the offer seeing as he wasn't much for drinking anyways)_

_Naruto really loved his boyfriend. It was so cool of him to let him go out all night long and be with his friends, unlike the others, if Kiba had dared go out drinking and not returned until the wee hours of the morning, the Neji would have had him by the balls. And while rock lee didn't really have to worry about that with hinata, temari was the same way with shikamaru. But for all their sakes their other half's also came to the party which prompted the lots of laughing and drinking in the group. Temari told hilarious and kinda personal stories about shikamaru at every turn and making the lazy brunette blush and call her troublesome, though he knew better than to try and stop, which would only make it worse. Rock Lee didn't drink, knowing better than to do so if he didn't want to end up trying to fight his friends, but the beautiful Hyuga did have a couple of drinks and before she even got to here third she was leaning heavily on her energetic boyfriend, laughing softly every once in a while at temari's story or Neji's embarrassment. The other beautiful hyuga spent most of the night with a rosy tint to his cheek and not because of the alcohol, but because of his handsy boyfriend. Whenever the Inuzuka clan member drank heavily he became really horny and couldn't stop himself from touching kissing and licking the Hyuga who could only blush and attempt to push his boyfriend away in his own state of inebriation. To further his humiliation akamaru found his way into the liqueur as well and constantly pushed up onto the hyuga and whined and barked until the hyuga would rub his belly which further impaired the long haired ravenette from getting his horny boyfriend off of him.  
_

_Naruto chuckled a little as he stumbled remembering the night he just had and made his way to the wing of the house that he and Sasuke lived in. Immediately the blonde tried his best to be silent and not walk so heavily knowing how light a sleep Sasuke could be when Naruto wasn't there to cuddle up with him. As he approached the door and slowly began to turn the handle until the door yanked out of his hand back into the room. Naruto's fuzzy mind made him slow to react and he just stood there blinking trying to figure out what had just happened. It took him another few seconds to realize that it was a person who had yanked the door open so violently from inside the room and another to realize that the person who did it was staring at him angrily. His response time to the recent events apparently took to long for the angry Uchiha so he yanked the blonde into the room and shut the door behind him. Still slightly oblivious to the his boyfriends anger, Naruto just blew off the random acts in favor of starting a conversation.  
_

_"Hey Sasuke! i thought you'd be asleep by now! What's-"  
_

_"Where were you?" The uchiha asked, deadly tone harsh enough to even cut through the thick alcohol induced haze Naruto was in.  
_

_Still Naruto just frowned. Didn't he tell Sasuke he was going drinking to night? Yeah he did! He even invited his beautiful boyfriend to join him(practically begging actually) so why didn't Sasuke seem to remember...unless of course he was mad.  
_

_This made the blonde frown even deeper trying to imagine why.  
_

_"I was out drinking with my friends remember, i thought you said it was ok what's wrong?"  
_

_"What's wrong is how you've been gone since 10 o'clock on a Friday and you're just getting back at 3 AM ON A SATURDAY!" Sasuke's voice raising at the end of the sentence. Naruto cringed and folded into himself still not understanding what was so wrong.  
_

_"Y-yea sasuke you know how i am when i get with my friends, we start talking and the time just flies, i didn't mean to stay out all night, especially since you don't sleep as well without me, but it's hardly a regular thing, we probably won't even do that for another month or so." The uchiha continued to glare at Naruto, his jaw working though he didn't speak, only turned around and began to walk around to the other side of the bed. The blonde felt bad though, so he tried to think of a way to make it better.  
_

_"Ok how about this! Next time you can come to Sasuke! It would be great you'd probably laugh so hard at kiba and temari when there drunk! like how tonight temari was-"  
_

_"No more" Sasuke said quietly, though it was effective in getting the blonde to stop talking.  
_

_"W-what?"  
_

_"No more Naruto. i won't allow you to hang out with your friends if you're going to be coming home like this." Sasuke still has his back to Naruto though he had stopped walking, so Naruto went around to Sasuke.  
_

_"Sasuke you can't do that!" Sasuke turned around, a new rage building up behind his eyes.  
_

_"Yes I can, and don't you dare try to defy me do you understand." _

_"But Sasu-" As the blonde reached out to touch his boyfriend he was suddenly shoved backwards into his dresser, and before he could recover he found himself on the receiving end of a slap so hard that it made him bite his tongue. Due to his state of inebriation he also lost his balance and fell, hitting the back of his head on the corner of the offending piece of furniture. How had this all turned so sour so soon?  
_

_As he grabbed for his head he heard as gasp and the sound of feet shuffling away, and then suddenly the light from the bathroom was pouring into the room. To many situations were quickly piling up on the blonde and so he just gritted his teeth, closed his eyes slowly lowered his head to the floor, hands still wrapped securely over the ache in the back of his head.  
_

_Soon he heard the sound of the sink being cut on and off and then the sound of feet shuffling over the carpet again. Gentle hands removed his own and warm wet towel was pressed lightly onto the wound.  
_

_"Naruto i'm so sorry i really didn't mean to do that! I don't know something must be wrong with me, please forgive me i'll do whatever it takes! I just don't know what came over me." During his rambling Naruto was finally able to lift his head and look up into the remorseful eyes of his boyfriend. He grimaced slightly at the pain, but then quickly forgave his boyfriend as he started a fresh round of apologies. The Uchiha gratefully accepted and they finally went to bed that night in a peaceful slumber. IT would be later that Naruto realized that while Sasuke was sorry for the violence he still hadn't changed his mind. he wouldn't allow the blonde the freedom to just go off as he choose to, HE'D be the one to allow the blonde to go places once he asked permission  
_

_/  
_

Those unwanted memories haunted Naruto through his whole morning routine and he was more than happy to be heading off to work so he could focus on other things. As he walked down the street he wondered if the sound villagehad sent any news to per their decision. He knew it had been just a little under two week and that it took much longer to really debate on the subject, but usually at this time there would be a letter or note sent letting the village know whether or not their proposal was being look as seriously or whether they would be letting the idea go unless more convincing details were sent. He thought about this for quite some time until he finally reached the hokage's building and walked in weaving his way through the building to get to the office his father allowed him to share with him for the time being. As he walked in he noticed his father was talking seriously on the phone so he stepped into the room quietly and just stood of to the side until his father was done._  
_

By the sounds of the conversation it sounded as if their was trouble with the border between this village and the village hidden in the rain.

"Hi Naruto! i wish i had time to talk but i've got to get going and soon. apparently some workers from the leaf village accidentally began to build into the village hidden in the rain and when they retaliated by destroying the part that was on their land the village workers began to start a fight against those from the village hidden in the rain. The fighting has stopped for now, but i have to get down there and soon to repair relations pretty much every hour i waste here is another moment the to groups are ready to start fighting, so i'll be leaving right away. sorry that I don't really have time to talk Naruto but because I won't be here to give lessons and there aren't any meetings between us and other villages planned that you're ready to attend on your own you'll just be working to around 12:30 and not you're usual 5 o' clock. Other than that I hope to be back in 3 days or so. I'll see you soon son!"

Naruto just nodded and listened thoroughly to the whole speech and bowed in respect to his father a he swept out of the office like a golden tornado. With his day suddenly flipped upside down Naruto went to his shared desk, called down to the secretary for what he'd had to do for the day and began to work, completely taking his mind of off the events of both this morning and the past that he'd been dwelling on all day.

* * *

**Alright you guys there you have it! hope you enjoyed this chapter it had been so clear in my head i just had to update the story now!**

**The story is slowly coming to and end, (don't worry plenty of chapters left!)  
**

**I don't mean to hate on sasuke too much, but for this story he has to be the bad guy, every once and while you just gotta do it! but i think i've been downplaying just how bad Sasuke actually is so hopefully you see how i wanted to make Sasuke come off with this chapter.  
**

**DON'T FORGET THE POLL OK! IT'LL BE ON MY PAGE AND IN THE STORY**

**read, review and all that good stuff i love it!  
**

**crzyanimemom: No worries about the reviewing thing i'm glad you review at all let alone regularly! o h and wait unti lthe climax! hopefully it'll be so good your face will be stuck like this :0 lol!  
**

**kit-lelouch-ai: Thanks for the review and yea you already got the message i sent you and here's that update! lol  
**

**rikka-sama: well here it is! hope you like it.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLLOOOOOOO LOVELY READERS! I'm back with another chapter and the end is coming up pretty soon my lovelies! this chapter will have more Naru abuse in it just so you know.  
**

**i got a couple of reviews.  
**

**1) i'm soooo sorry i'm such a spacy writer but classes were kicking my ever lovin' butt! I don't plan to put this on hiatus ever i just can't seem to findtime to crank this out, but i'm eglad you love the story enough to review even when i procrastinate it.  
**

**2)In another review someone clearly told me they'd no longer read my story if i turned it SaiNaru and while it makes me sad to lose a loyal i refuse to change my mind. While i do want all my readers to enjoy, this is my story in the end and i am only willing to change my story for the readers to a certain extent. if that means i end up losing all my readers then so be it.  
**

**3)I appreciate each and everyone who has loved or given my story constructive criticism, but understand while it may just be a fanfic i'm still an artist and it's insulting to tell me you won't read my story, not because it sucks but because you don't like who i paired Naruto with. At the same time you're also free to read whatever you want so i'm not here to persecute you for your opinion so i still encourage you to review just remember i do need respect from you all.  
**

**~~~~~~THIS PART IS REALLY IMPORTANT!~~~~~~  
**

**The poll is still up on my page and I'm encouraging everyone to vote quickly because the story is coming to an end in probably the next 4-5 chapters!  
**

**The poll is on whether or not you want sasuke to live or die through out the whole story. He won't die in this one regardless but there is a sequel coming up and it's up to you whether he lives or die.  
**

**I SAID THERE WILL BE ANOTHER STORY SASUNARU FIC IN THE FUTURE AND THERE WILL BE, BUT IT WILL BE UNRELATED TO THIS STORY UNTIL THEN...**

**that's it for me enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

The blonde leaned back in the soft rolling chair and stretched, yawning loudly. A small twinge of pain remained in his stomach from the punch to the gut last night, but it wasn't enough to disrupt doing daily activities so the blonde didn't worry about it.**  
**

'*sigh* it's so slow today! It's always like this when ever father leaves!' The blonde let his head drop to the desk as he signed once again.

"And i still have to be here until 5! uggghhhh!" The desk muffling his voice. It was only 12:45 and he'd ran out of the short list of things he had to do. Go over the mission distribution with the young genin with Shikamaru. Go to a meeting at 9:30 that discussed questions and concerns the sound village had about the deal. The meeting was a teleconference deal and after the meeting Naruto and Shikamaru, who where the one's to conference with the sound village headed to a quick lunch where they discussed other things Naruto had to accomplish over the next few years of his Hokage training. After that Naruto then had to complete and send off all the documents he did and didn't sign to the council.

Since his father was no longer there he had to get approval from the council before his decision was made final. Usually that was no problem, but every once and a while the council would give him a little resistance, and even rarer reject his decision. Of course the blonde, no longer the brash young man he used to be learned to take it all in stride instead of fighting both literally and figuratively to get what he thought was right. Now he knew what it was like to be in a position of power and still let people down, and while it did make him feel horrible on the rare times he couldn't help the people or when he was forced to give something that wasn't deserved he learned to accept and let go until the time came that he could really do something about it.

After a few seconds there was a firm knock on the door and Shikamaru came into the room as I lifted my head. Shikamaru looked less than mildly surprised and furrowed his brows like he was looking at something bothersome. I cocked my head to the side in confusion which just made Shikamaru sigh and then rub the back of his neck.

"Why are you still here Naruto?" He said in his lazy drawl, then sighing as i continued to stare at him in confusion.

"Don't you remember Naruto? You father already told you earlier that you only work until 12:30. it's already 12:50 shouldn't you be all packed up and heading home now? Guess this is why your father also made sure to let me know huh?" As recognition and then realization finally washed over the blonde all the brainy ninja could do was smirk and shake his head lightly. The future hokage could surely be a airhead in only the best of times.

"Oh yea i guess you're right. I was so deep into the work i completely forgot about the time change. Thanks Shika!" the blonde said brightly standing up and re organizing his desk, putting away all the regular utensils in one drawer and locking away all the important documents in another.

"Yea well you got lucky, had it not been for Sai dropping by with a note i wouldn't even have come by until around 5:30 to secure the office after the building was shut down." Shikamaru said, moving forward with the letter in hand, not missing the way the blonde tensed at the name even though his eyes shone with longing, never deviating from the letter in his hand. While usually he would feel unease in a situation were he was giving the equivalent of what he assumed to be a love letter to an already taken man, but over the last few months of watching the blonde he was was actually pretty relieved to see something other than lingering sorrow on the blonde.

"A letter from Sai?" He said finally looking up at me and thanking as he took the letter from my hand and opened it carefully.

While it can obviously be said that the lazy ninja is far from stupid, people frequently think he's much to oblivious to the world around him when looking into his eyes and seeing all the thoughts running rampant in his head. Of course though that is far from the truth Shikamaru had been more than aware of what was happening to Naruto just by looking at him everyday. It began as a hunch, a sort of nagging feeling in the back of his mind that let him no that all wasn't well with the blonde, and whatever it was it had to do with Sasuke. It was right after that celebration that he and kiba had thrown for him. Only a day later and it looked as if life was beginning to drain from the blonde. While he may not have looked that way everyday, he certainly took on that look enough times for it to strike Shikamaru as odd, and each time it seemed to link up with Sasuke. His proof being when ever someone mentioned the melancholy raven or whenever he was around them; a sort of trepidation that was nearly minute would form around the blonde. It always came in the form of a bright smile that was just a little to bright than the light in his eyes and when he thought no one was looking, a distant stare from when he retreated into his own mind.

As he watched some of the shade lift from the blonde's eyes as he read the letter he couldn't help but smile softly. Lately the blonde had been looking more worse for wear, so to see the blonde finally pulling out of that fog was a relief, he only hoped that this new happiness would not be short lived for the blonde. He'd never say it, but the happy go lucky hyper active ninja version of Naruto was shikamaru's favorite. Who ever it was that was pulling him out of it was going to get no trouble from Shikamaru.

All the while the blonde sat oblivious to Shikamaru, completely wrapped up in his thoughts and the letter from his cru- friend.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know you're probably busy, which is why I didn't visit you today, so i'll keep the letter short. Thank you for all the time you spent with me Naruto it really meant a lot. I'm glad that you have fully accepted me it has helped me ease into these new found emotions and feelings that i have quite comfortably. Hopefully you won't be to busy for long and we can continue to hang out together in the near future. I don't have any missions lined up for the next couple of days so if you happen to have free time please come visit if you like.  
_

_Later,  
_

_Sai.  
_

Naruto smiled down at the letter then began to refold the letter and place it in his pocket. Today was already looking up for the blonde as he pushed in his chair walked over the clap the lazy ninja on the shoulder. Smiling brightly at him when he glared in return.

"Well thanks again friend i guess i'll be leaving now since there's nothin' left for me to do! I'll see ya later Shika!" Naruto said on his way out, waving over his shoulder.

"Yea later naruto." _'Don't let Sasuke take back that happiness that Sai is giving you.'_ He thought to himself as the blonde practically skipped away, probably off to go see Sai now. Shikamaru just shook his head with a little smile on his face and left the room soon after the blonde, locking it on his way out sealing it up using a water trap. Unlike Naruto, Shikamaru still had duties to do and he WOULD be there until, later actually. There would only be one person who actually worked just as hard or harder than the hokage, and that would be the hokage's assistant. While it was a bit of a pain for Shikamaru, the only person he trusted to help the blonde with all his duties was himself.

* * *

The blonde quickly made his way down the street, nearly bouncing with joy. He honestly dreaded the moment when he was told to go home, because he wanted nothing more than to avoid being in a place that drained all the life out of him. He loved Sasuke and of course he loved his boyfriends brother and his boyfriend in turn, but it just felt like the moment he got home he had to put on this mask so he wouldn't end up worrying Itachi and Deidara, and then when he let it drop around Sasuke he'd be berated for not being as happy as Sasuke tells him he should be.

Naruto could always tell when something wasn't right with Sasuke, and went to extra lengths to make sure he both found out what was wrong and cheered up the somber Uchiha, but it seemed that after the blonde had moved in with Sasuke all he got was a look that said' stop being such a dobe and just be happy' like simply living with Sasuke should be enough to raise his spirits, but when it wasn't his boyfriend would lose all of that loving persona and berate him for being so melancholy, sometimes even going far enough to push him around for not being happy enough. Similar to how he was at their dinner last night, but usually not that bad. Though the times where he didn't react that way were becoming few and far between.

Not yet ready to spoil his own mood the blonde just let that thought go as he continued to make his way towards Sai's apartment. He knocked solidly on the door filled with silent joy, then smiling brightly as the door opened to reveal a surprised Sai.

"Oh! Naruto what are you doing here?" Said the pale raven, for once not holding an ink brush or scroll of some sort.

"Well i got the note that you left and well... here i am!" Naruto said, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed now that he realized that it seemed as if he had just dropped everything just to go see Sai.

"alright. sorry to be so rude i just...shouldn't you be in training right now?" Sai asked, tilting his head slightly with the slightest dip in his eyebrows.

Naruto chuckled nervously and began to scratch the back of his head while looking down.

"Y-yeah well ya see my dad's kind of outta town again and i've moved past the stage were I'm learning basics so now i'm more in the apprenticeship phase, which of course i'll need my father for, so since he's gone i just keep up with the office duties which only leaves my day from 8:30 to 12:30." Sai gave me an 'O' face and then as he was about to congratulate me on my rise in status, he paused and then just stared me down with a bored look.

"You forgot didn't you?" I just nodded my head in shame, secretly feeling a little hurt at the judgement in Sai's eyes, but soon enough his lip turned up into small smile as mirth twinkled behind his pitch black eyes as he chuckle deep into his chest. At that the blonde brightened a little, realizing that the look was only a joke.

"Only you Naruto only you... well come on in i did invite you didn't?" Sai said, stepping aside to let me into his small apartment. I'de been there enough times to feel at home and just walked into his bedroom and plopped down on the floor with Sai in tow. The artistic ninja barely used his living room due to his lack of large company and often took to his bedroom or studio.

"So what do you want to do Naruto? are you hungry?" Naurto shook his head at the invitation to food and refused the offer to do or go anywhere, and while he didn't say anything it did worry Sai a little.

"Are you alright?" When the blonde just nodded his head he decided to let it drop so as not to stress the blonde.

"I guess i'm just a little tired...haven't been sleeping much lately" The blonde said, hoping to quell some of the ravens concerns.

"Oh ok" Sai said, putting on a small smile, hoping it would convince the blond that he believed him. Besides it probably was partially true, and who was he to argue?

"well then i have no problem just sitting with you. anytime spent with a friend can't be wasted time can it?" Sai said, trying to be cheerful and put on a real smile as the blonde smiled back tiredly nodding his head.

For awhile Sai and Naruto talked about various thinks from the new flavor or ramen they came out with at ichiraku, all the way to what naruto thought he might do once in office.

Slwoly the two found themselves getting more and more comfortable, until they were both laying on their sides on the floor of Sai's bedroom, and no long afer that the two found themselves asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~aaaaannnnnd _DREAM SEQUENCE!~~~~~~~~~~_

_Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a deep dark jail like area, in front of him sat a cage big enough for a small house to fit inside it. _

_Kyuubi's cell._

_The blonde's eye widened and he took a step back as he began to panic._

_the cell was empty!_

_"Kyuubi! KYUUBI! where are you?!" he shouted pressing himself up against the bars of the cell, the only response he was getting was his own echo. Quickly he began to squeeze himself between the bars and ran into the darkness in search of the beast, feeling an emptiness in his chest from the missing fox. The more he ran the darker it became until all around him there was nothing but darkness and a feeling of abandonment. Just as he collapsed to his knees from running for so long, and strong gust of wind knocked him back and continued to push Naruto until he rolled off of a cliff that wasn't previously there. Naruto tried to relax and keep from panicking, knowing he wasn't going to survive any fall that had him plumeting towards earth for over what felt like an about 30 seconds. _

_Then to his surprise he sunk deeply into something soft. As his eye popped open he noticed he was now in what looked like a room, covered in a heavenly glow as he laid on a big white bed covered in pillows. Just as he began to relax into the bed, cold hand came up and wrapped around his apparently nude waist as it began to run up and up his side, eventually touching his chest, then collarbone, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind as the blonde shivered and looked over to see the person attached to the arm. Not shockingly it was the uchiha, with an unreadable look on his face. Naruto attempted to smile at him, but as soon as he did a hand went around his throat and clamped down painfully. Suddenly his limbs felt weighed down and he couldn't manage to get his hands up to stop the uchiha from choking the life out of him._

_Then slowly, Sasuke began to crawl on top of the blonde, ignoring the frightened look in his eyes as he straddled him. _

_something tickled his foot. _

_"You're such a dobe, thinking there's anyone else who could ever love you. how could they? you're a monster and no one could ever love a monster, not that you could ever love back."_

_'That's not true' the blonde wanted to say, but he couldn't even open his mouth, let alone speak around the choking hand._

_The 'something' was now tickling his arms and chest, but he couldn't see past the sasuke's arm to see was it was._

_"I know beasts like you only understand one thing. Sex." the uchiha said with a sick grin. _

_Naruto felt his insides twitch at the hardness beginning to form on his abdomen, then greedily suck in hair as the hand on his throat finally relented._

_The "something" was no on the back...no! all of his neck, his blood ran cold as he saw the head of a snake come into view, then his breathing was cut short again as the creature slowly resumed the task Sasuke had just stopped._

_He still couldn't move his damn body!_

_Then suddenly he felt his legs being spread and pressed into his chest as the uchiha put on a yet another grin._

_"i hope you enjoy this as much a you did last time. I know i will!" he said_

_"no no no no no no no no!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Le DREAM SEQUENCE IS OVER!~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The blonde's eyes opened wide as he took a deep breath, staring around to make sure that was indeed all a dream.

he wanted to cry.

He'd hadn't had a dream that bad in a very long time. it scared him.

Soon the blonde noticed that he wasn't alone, and across from him laid Sai, still in dreamland. Meaning Naruto thankfully hadn't been thrashing around or screaming in his sleep. That helped him relax just a little. Slowly he sat up and looked over to the window, the sun was still out, a good sign. He then looked over to the wall clock Sai owned.

4:30 pm. good.

Sasuke said he'd be leaving later on this night, so that probably meant after dinner so he had to go now if he wanted to pick up a few more ingredients for dinner if he wanted to finish dinner before 8 o' clock tonight.

Slowly the blonde sat up and gently shook Sai's shoulder to get his attention. Once awake, the adorable raven stretched and yawned a little looking at Naruto with something akin to confusion in his large dark eyes. It brought a small smile to his face.

"Hey Sai, sorry to wake you, but i have to get going if a want to head to the market and make dinner in time ok?" He said, his smile turning apologetic.

Sai just smiled back. "That's fine Naruto, in fact i hope you don't mind if a tag along i've been meaning to restock my fridge, but i've just been to preoccupied to do so. This is the perfect opportunity for me to do so."

"That's be great Sai, but I have to get moving now if you still want to come with me." The blonde said, rising to his feet.

"That's fine" Sai said rising to his along with him.

So they set of the market are in order to get some groceries, but the whole time there Naruto couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, but seeing that Sai wasn't affected by it he decided to let it drop, even though the feeling never faded. Once they'd managed to get all of there groceries the two hugged briefly before parting ways.

By this time the feeling of being watched had disappeared, so the blonde just made his way home care free.

Once there he began to set up dinner, and quarter to 8 he was all done and began to put the food out on the table. Because no one had yet to make and appearance he decided to also return to the kitchen to set the table. Waiting for him in front of the sink was Sasuke with a sour look on his face. Naruto was greatly reminded of his dream from earlier, and the even earlier events that happened between the two of them -seriously dampened his- mood so he moved around him to the cabinet, refusing to speak to him.

Just as he was about to open the cabinet, a heavy hand slammed down on the door, while the other trapped Naruto on the other side. Taking a deep breath he turned to face Sasuke, who had a blank look on his face.

"*sigh* Yes sasuke?" He asked hoping to prompt the silent uchiha into talking, but he only narrowed is eyes, as if he couldn't believe Naruto was talking to him that way. The blond grew more impatient.

"Sasuke i have to set the table so-"

"I saw you with Sai earlier." He said simply. A small chill ran up Naruto's spine, but he quickly calmed down only to have his emotions flip the opposite way into anger.

So he hangs out with a friend and he get's in trouble for that?

"Yea, i saw Sai walking around before i went shopping and invited him to come with me." He lied easily. Of course he remembered when he was told to keep away from Sai, so he knew that telling him the truth, that he had spent the day with Sai, and even worse he had done that for the better part of last week would send the Uchiha in a rage, so to save himself a worser verbal beating, or maybe even a bruise or two, he lied instead.

Again Sasuke's eyes narrowed, this time with another emotion behind them, then he grabbed Naruto's arm and began to squeeze until the blond winced in pain.

The blonde tried to keep from squirming, knowing from experience that the only thing that would get the uchiha to let up would be his own free will, or Naruto bursting into tears, and he wasn't so willing to do the latter. The uchiha jerked Naruto flush against him and leaned in close to his ear.

"We need to have a TALK before i leave for my mission you hear me?" He asked, the blonde nodding his head shakily.

Sasuke then released the blonde and walked out the kitchen calmly, leaving the blonde to rub his tender arm.

'Well that went...okish...i guess.' Naruto thought as he continued his task of pulling out the dished and silverware to set the table which now housed all the other residents of uchiha manor.

* * *

**hope you liiiikkkkeeedddd it! :)**

**ok don't forget to vote the poll is on my page you guys!.**

**ALSO! last chapter i'll be re-editing the last chapter and probably a few others, because I made it seems as if becoming hokage was a competition, then i realized it didn't match earlier chapters that talked about that so i'll be going back to fix that.**

**please read, review, rate, comment, give me a high five WHATEVER! i freakin' love it you guys so show me some love please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back!**

**Here's another chapter my lovely readers! (and I didn't even take a half a year to finish it!) **

**Now! In this chapter we have a little surprise at the end! I'll be bringing a minor character that I created back into this story, and if you can correctly guess what his importance will be to the rest of this story you win a one shot of your choosing! **

**(Doesn't even have to be a Naruto or anime related as long as I know the series, which I hopefully do!) Just PM me your guesses! **

**Other than that we're running up on the climax and then we'll basically be at the end! **

**The poll is now 3 yes to sasuke being killed off and 5 no to sasuke being killed off**

** keep voting!**

* * *

Once everyone had eaten and the table had been cleared, the blonde set about cleaning the dishes and tiding up the dining area, stalling for as long as he could until he had to go and talk to the uchiha. Their 'talks' never ended well and Naruto was hoping to put off the inevitable for just a little longer. Unfortunately he could only cleanup for so long, so with a final wipe down of the dining room table, Naruto put the cleaning cloth back in the kitchen, and steeled his nerves for the conversation that was to ensue just moments from now.

Naruto just sighed and slowly opened the door to their bedroom, a sense of dread creeping up his spine. Their sat the Uchiha on their western style bed, chin on his clasped hands as he stared straight ahead as if he hadn't even recognized that the blonde had entered the room, though it was obvious that he had when the ordered the blonde to shut the door, to which Naruto complied.

The stillness of the Uchiha is was really worried Naruto. Of all the 'talks' he had to have with the Uchiha once the abuse started, he learned a certain pattern that his dark haired boyfriend had when it came to how the talk would go. The first would be he would just get the blonde alone and become a little rough with him, such as how he did earlier before dinner in the kitchen. If he was going to be pushed around and verbally abused, the Uchiha would already be standing and would have acknowledge the blonde as soon as he stepped into the room. This was the next step, because they were on a completely separate wing of the house they rarely had to worry about noise traveling throughout the house to reach Itachi and Deidara, especially at this hour, but if he closed the door thing clearly weren't going to be pleasant. The only time he'd seen Sasuke more upset then this was the time he began ranting and raving at him when he kissed Sai.

We already know how one of that session ended.

At times like this, it's best if the blonde just kept quiet and waited for the Uchiha to gather himself, so that's what he did, standing their keeping as still as possible though all he wanted to do was twist his hands together and hop from foot to foot in nervousness.

When the Uchiha had finally gathered his thought and decided on how he wanted this to go, he removed his hands from his chin and stood slowly, walking leisurely over to the blonde to stand in front of him.

Naruto wished he forgotten something in the kitchen just so he could go back and get away from this.

Just as he finished thinking this thought he felt a hand wrap around his throat, strong as steel, and close in on his wind pipes. His hands instinctively came up around the Uchiha's wrist even though he knew it wouldn't accomplish much. Then he felt himself being thrown up against the wall as the hand let go of his throat, but before he could fall, a hand pushed again his chest keeping him pinned against the wall as he greedily sucked in air.

"Look at me Naruto" Sasuke said in a calm voice.

The blonde hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes, but when he reopened them he was faced with the furious face of the Youngest Uchiha, mere inches from his own. It made Naruto want to crawl in a hole somewhere and apologize for whatever it was he happened to do wrong. Of course that probably wouldn't really stop the Uchiha anyways.

"Naruto…I already told you that you weren't supposed to be in contact with Sai anymore, and to catch you hanging out with him is a complete betrayal to my trust." Sasuke paused to let that all sink in, but all Naruto felt was a growing disbelief.

His trust had been betrayed? Coming from the man who had ra-

"I'm struggling not to do anything out of anger right now, but you're really pushing my limits." Naruto nearly scoffed as he pushed the pale man's hand away, gaining him a look of shock from the coal black eyes as he slipped away from the wall and backed away from his lunatic boyfriend.

"You're struggling not to do anything out of anger? So what chocking me out and throwing me against a wall doesn't count then? Or how about squeezing my arm so hard it bruises?" Naruto asked, as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the bruise that was slowly beginning to darken on his tan skin.

"Or was that just your equivalent of a simple scolding?" He asked. Finally letting out some of the pent up frustration he was feeling towards his abusive boyfriend. He saw Sasuke's shoulders tense and his hands clench into fist, but he couldn't find it in himself to care if he was going to be beaten tonight he'd give Sasuke a reason, and he DAMN sure wouldn't be the only one sporting bruise or two.

"Look Naruto I'm sorry, but you just don't seem to understand how any of the stuff you do affects me ok? It's like watching you trying to run away from me or something."

"Runaway? Sasuke what do you think I am your child? A pet? I'm supposed to be your equal and we're supposed to be in a relationship that relies on mutual trust and respect and all you've been doing is trying to hide me away and alienate me from my friends." This caused the Sasuke to go defensive.

"I have not been trying to hide you away Naruto how dare you accuse me of-"

"I saw Lee last week you know…" I said, causing a look of confusion to cross his face.

"He told me about how he was planning another small party amongst all our friends and realized I hadn't seen him in over a month! The last time a saw kiba was at the party we to celebrate my becoming hokage!" I said, an eerie calm went over Sasuke's face, but Naruto was much too angry to notice the weird change in his stature.

"I've been nothing but loyal to you since the start of our relationship, hell I've been loyal to you ever since you decided to choose revenge over your country and all your friends. Now you come back, find out that you can't be the center of my entire world and you alienate me from all the other people I love like I'm some kind of possession!"

At this a growl ripped through Sasuke's chest and the next thing Naruto saw after the enraged face of one of konoha's most powerful ninja's was an up close and personal view of the bedroom floor. Before he could even feel the pain of the first blow he felt a kick that dug deep into his side, forcing him to roll over onto his back as the Uchiha came down and straddled him jerking him up by the collar of his shirt.

"How DARE you talk to me that way!" The now furious Uchiha began to yell.

"You really think I'm doing any of this go against you? You think those people are actually your friends?" He asked as he laid a heavy slap across the blonde's face. When Naruto tried to cover his face and turn on his side, Sasuke took both of his hand slammed them down on either side of his head, and pressed his weight down further to keep the blonde pinned.

"If they were such good friends why haven't they visited, why don't they call? Or better yet why do you even think you have all these friends now anyways? Yeah they were all your comrades before, but I don't think any of them dared to call you friend before your father came back into the picture." He said now whispering into Naruto's ear and the blonde continued to struggle underneath Sasuke, although it was a lot weaker than before.

"Or how about the villagers? They're just afraid of being punished more severely now that the Yondaime is back. Same goes for my brother and Deidara." He said, smirking as the struggle went out of the blonde, the wind going completely out of his sails at that. They were his new family!

It was all very rag tag, none of them probably ever really knew it, but he considered them all to be family. Kyuubi was some sort of mother figure that lived deep inside of him, Itachi was like the silent brooding brother he never had (who was also a pervy side) and of course his dad was, well he was his dad. Then there was baachan and pervy sage. To hear that some of his 'family' only cared because they were forced to care completely killed the blonde's spirit, even if he wanted to fight, he couldn't with that doubt now lying on his heart.

Seeing that the blonde had finally given up, Sasuke then began to get up, taking the blonde with him by holding on to the collar of his shirt. Once he was standing and the blonde along with him he cupped the boy's face getting him to look at him and softened his eye.

"I'm sorry I had to be so rough with you Naruto but you have to understand…I'm the only one who really cares about you, I can rough sometimes but…well it's for your on good you understand right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto only nodded his head, looking down, shielding his eyes from the Possesive Uchiha.

"I'm glad then. Well I can't put this off any longer I have to go on my mission now. It's been quite some time since we last made love Naruto, when I get back I want to do that again, is that ok?"

Again the blonde just nodded his head, not looking up. With that Sasuke just smirked and kissed the top of the blonde's head walked out of the room.

'Good, because you're mine Naruto, only mine. I'll be damned if I'm forced to share you with ANY body.' He thought possessively, glad that he managed to use the blonde's insecurities to put him right back where he belonged, underneath his foot. Of course he loved Naruto, there's no getting around that, but blonde was his and his alone, and to make sure that he never got the idea to leave him, he would do whatever it took to make sure Naruto never left him, he wouldn't be able to handle another person leaving him again.

All the while, the blonde just sank deeper into his depression, believing every word from the Ravenette's mouth.

~~~~the other side of Konoha~~~~

A young boy sat in his room crying as he looked at the picture of an older boy that was smiling broadly back at him, dressed in all black ANBU gear. It was the picture of his older brother. He had died just days ago, and yet it felt like he was still there, yet too far away to ever reach. It was his first mission and he was so happy that he couldn't wait to go, so on his way out he hugged his proud mother, and kissed his younger brother on the forehead telling him he'd be back with a cool story about his first mission as an ANBU.

But he never made it back, and with this knowledge a fresh stream of tears poured from the boy's eyes as he hugged the picture closer to his chest.

His mother was so devastated when she found out that her perfect prodigy of a son had died on his first mission, she'd barely paid any attention to her other young son who hoped to one day become a ninja on his brothers level as well. This compared to the look of anguish and disappointment he'd been getting for both looking exactly like his brother but not being anywhere near as talented it was a bit of a blessing.

As he heard a gentle knocking on his window, he looked up to see the spikey hair of one of his classm- friends looking back at him with concerned eye begging him to let him inside. So he sucked up his tears and went over to open the window; allowing his friend to climb inside.

"Naichi! Why haven't you been in school? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, touching the other boys face, to wipe away a lone tear that had managed to escape the boy's eye. Naichi just sniffled and sat back down on his bed tiredly, twiddling his thumbs as his friend looked on in worry.

"S-sorry Eri…I've just…remember when I told you that my older brother was going on his first mission?" He asked, looking up at the taller boy who just nodded.

"W-well something went wrong and…he died. I've just been too tired to go to school so I've just been here. Sorry to worry you." He said, looking up at his friend who looked on with sad understanding in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Naichi! Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked sitting down beside the boy and wrapping his arm around him.

At first Naichi went to shake his head but then he began to blush as he nodded his head.

"Tell me I'll do anything!" Said Eri, shifting Naichi so he could look at him and see he was being earnest.

Naichi looked down and blushed.

"W-well I k-keep seeing my brother everywhere, so it's been hard trying to go to sleep, so…I was kind of hoping you w-wouldn't mind staying with me until I fall asleep…i-if it's ok anyways. If not" Eri Just hugged the other rambling blushing boy, chuckling slightly.

"Of course I'll stay the night Naichi, don't worry." He said smiling at the teary eyed boy until he smiled back. Then he grabbed his hand to pull him of the bed, pulled the covers back and directed the boy underneath them. Then after turning the lights out and closing the window he forgot to close earlier, he climbed into the bed with the doe eyed chibi, and held, vowing not to let go until the other wanted him to.

'I'll stay every night until you stop needing me.' he thought right before sleep claimed him.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

_**Sainaru: glad you like it! **_

_**TechnoangelPrincess: i knooow right. and i generally do hate making sasuke a bastard, but the my angst muse wanted to be heard!**_

_**crzyanimemom: and it'd a hell of an ass wooping wouldn't it! lol**_

**alrighty thank you for reading once again**

**IF YOU GUYS WANT TO ENTER MY 'CONTEST' OR SORTS READ THE A/N AT THE TOP PLEASE! **

******oh and i'm still verrrry slooo********wwwllly updating my previous chapters so...yea..*awkward silence***

******please review, rate, comment, and vote guys!**

******love you all love me back! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

***PWEASE REEEEAAAADDDD!***

**This Chapter spans a whole week, just heads up!**

**I'm moving straight along because I just couldn't WAIT to get the climax out, hopefully the chapter is to you guys liking.**

**1. THE POLL IS STILL GOING ON SO KEEP VOTING!**

**2. TO WIN A ONE-SHOT OF YOU CHOICE, DON'T FORGET TO PM ME ABOUT THE CHARACTER I RE-INTRODUCED LAST CHAPTER (just go back and red the bottom of chapter 13.)**

**and btw that's the climax! hope it was nice and climaxy! (hell it's shocking i mangaged to update so quickly ne?)**

* * *

After the 'talk' that he and Sasuke had, Naruto felt so weak and depressed all he could do was crawl underneath the covers of his bed and lay there, not even his tears would come. The more he thought about it, the more he began to think what Sasuke had told him was true.

Why DID his friends never come around anymore? They never really came by the Uchiha manor that much to begin with, but they would at least call or drop by every once in a while to visit and see how he was doing. Of course he loved how the villagers had seemed to finally warm up to him, showing him the same acceptance they did for all the other brave ninja's, but that was probably just a product of his father trying to protect him, and seriously enforcing the law that kept him for being harmed for being a jinchuriki. Not even Itachi or Deidara cared, of course they didn't! They were happy he didn't kill them or have them thrown in prison, but of course they didn't care for him, only Sasuke.

Like always.

No one really cared for him, of course his dad did, (and he was more than grateful for that!) but all the forgiving and sacrificing and hard work he put in to learning to accept both himself and the people around him did nothing but leaving him all alone once again.

If the blonde hadn't been pulled down so deeply into his depression, he would have noticed what felt like a warm hand brushing over his psyche in a calming manner, slowly coaxing him to sleep. Once he was completely asleep a warm orange glow surrounded the boy, and the damage done to him began to heal. First the inner damage, like the two cracked ribs, then the swelling in his face began to go down as the bruising on his chest faded slightly.

That was all the fox could do for now. There'd still be some tenderness from the healing bones and where the swelling had went down and there'd be a few bruises left on his chest, but the rest could be handled later, her Naruto was strong.

It hurt to not be on the list of people who cared for Naruto, but at the same time she realized the boy was being completely irrational because of his lack of confidence, not that she could blame him. She could only sit and wait for the boy to realize his true worth, hopefully before it was too late.

~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~

Naruto came into consciousness slowly, opening his eyes to the dark room around him. He slowly began to get ready for his day, going through the motions mechanically without any real drive behind his actions. He showered got dressed and went down the kitchen for a quick breakfast. There he was greeted warmly by the other two inhabitants of the house, only to give them a small nod in return as he stood by the counter eyes staring far off into the distance, making the other two worry for him.

'Was Kakashi right to worry about him?' Thought the other Uchiha as he stared with a blank expression at the boy, whilst his partner openly displayed his concern on his face.

Lately he'd noticed the small changes in the blonde, but thought nothing of it. That perhaps Naruto had always been like this and that maybe he was just beginning to settle completely into the nature of the house.

But this was all wrong.

This wasn't Naruto; it didn't seem right at all. No matter how deeply thoughtful the boy may be he was far from brooding. No way was this the normal Naruto. Just as his own blonde partner went to speak up he held out his hand to gain his attention and shook his hand, causing his boyfriend to frown and back down. He put a reassuring arm around him pulled him close, letting him know he'd take care of the situation if there was one. He decided that if this new attitude persisted much longer he'd pull the blonde aside and see what was going on.

Once the blonde left the kitchen he went off to work with the same attitude, it worried the spikey haired male in the office, but he didn't say anything, just silently calling the youngest Uchiha a bastard for whatever it was he did to cause the hollow look in Naruto's eyes to come back sevenfold. Today he also had a meeting with his baachan about his progress, and once the meeting was over she pulled the blonde in for a wordless hug then sent him back off to work, lifting some of the shadow from the boy.

After work he met up with Sai once again just to lounge around his apartment, lifting more of the darkness from the boy actually managing to get a small smile from him before he left for home.

The slight lift in his attitude gave Itachi a little relief, but not enough to make him stop keeping an eye on the boy.

The next day and the day after was a repeat of the day before, minus his meeting with Tsunade. He didn't fall back into the deep emotions he'd managed to climb out of, but he didn't improve any either.

In fact it seemed that the closer it got to dinner time, the antsier Naruto got. Nothing to noticeable, just that the blonde would look at the clock more often than usual, and he would try to keep his hand busy at all time.

Itachi couldn't figure out why though. It made no sense. What could be so different about tonight's dinner? Could it be that he missed Sasuke? But the other two nights he seemed fine, and on top of that whenever the blonde couldn't wait for Sasuke to get home, he'd just set up a special alone dinner for him and his little brother. This almost seemed like he didn't…

want…

Sasuke to come….

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as the blonde began collecting the empty plates, to wash them, politely declining Deidara's help to wash them.

He would need to think about this a bit more, but before he would be able to think about it, he would need to put his own blonde to sleep first. So with that he thanked Naruto for the delicious meal and led his blushing boyfriend to their side of the house with a hand planted firmly on his nice firm ass. Besides, after sex musing always yielded him some of the best results.

~~~~back with Naruto~~~~

Sasuke wanted sex tonight.

Of all the things that he and Sasuke talked about before his mission he remembered two things very clearly.

He was the only one that could love Naruto and 2. He wanted sex.

Naruto didn't want sex. He wanted to crawl into his big comfy bed –alone- and curl up in the nice warm sheets to not be disturbed, but he knew that wouldn't be happening. So he spent his time cleaning up after dinner to relax, then after that chore was done he took a quick shower and lay in bed, taking his moment of piece, before it was shattered by the quiet opening and closing of the bedroom door. He didn't even have it in him to tense up at the moment.

"Naruto?" He didn't want to answer.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I just wanted make sure you were still awake…I'm going to take a quick shower." Then there was a moment of hesitation, before he heard shuffling and felt the bed dip. A hand came down and caressed the side of his face before a kiss was laid on his cheek.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke." No hesitation.

He meant those words no matter how much he wished that he didn't mean them. With all the pain Sasuke had caused him, no matter what he was still Naruto's first love, and he was hell bent on keeping that love, at least he was for now.

From the bathroom he heard the rustling of clothes and soon after the sound of the shower turning on. It finally hit Naruto like a ton of bricks what was about to happen. He was going to have sex again. His one true love, abuser and rapist was going to be inside of him again for the first time in three weeks.

He didn't know if he could handle this.

But before the blonde could even decide whether or not this was something he could handle, Sasuke was walking out of the bathroom, still damp with that sly smirk on his lips. A look that Naruto once thought was so sexy and damn near delectable, was now a face that sent a cold chill up his spine.

Naruto looked up as he felt a dip in the bed on each side of his hip, then a hand came down to caress his cheek as the apparently very speedy Uchiha brought his lips down to kiss the Sweet blonde's beneath him. Naruto just accepted the kiss, barely moving his lips in time with Sasuke's while Sasuke moaned at the sweet taste and feel of the lips he loved so much.

'It's been to long.' he thought while removing the attempting to remove the night shirt the blonde had put on. After finally realizing he would have to let go of the blonde's lips in order to remove his clothes, he sat up, straddling the blonde and took off his shirt. When he looked at the face of his adorable dobe, and saw the downcast look he had he gently yet firmly grabbed the boys chin and pinned him with a soft look, even though his eye showed annoyance at the blonde's lack of participation.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when he finally got the blonde to look him in the eye.

Naruto just shook his head.

"Then speak up." Sasuke growled out, reminding himself to keep his grip on the boys chin gentle.

"I-it's nothing Sasuke I just…I'm still…" He cast his eyes back down. Now feeling ashamed.

Once it clicked in Sasuke's head he just rolled his eyes and huffed out his breath.

"This AGAIN Naruto? I know I did wrong ok but I'm still a man, you are too, don't tell me you haven't been feeling the urge the same way I have since then." Naruto HADN'T been feeling the urge to have sex since then. But he just shook his head anyways, to appease the now frustrated male. This caused Sasuke to smirk as he pulled the boxers off the now silent man as he leaned down to begin kissing on his neck with renewed fever.

"Just as I thought. Now relax, it'll be just like old times baby." He said as he reached over to the bed side table, past the condoms and straight for the lube…

~~~~~I'll spare you guys the detail~~~~~~

Sasuke gave a final jerk as he came and rolled off of the relieved blonde, turning on his side, and pulling the blonde to himself as he snuggle up and went to sleep.

Naruto was still hard.

In the end he preferred it that way though. He would hate to get any release from what he felt was now a perverse act of mock pleasure and love. As much as Naruto wanted nothing more than to keep his relationship intact, he wasn't sure that he could do this for much longer, it was wearing on him more than he ever imagined it ever would.

After that the days seemed to form a routine. Naruto would walk around in a zombie like state all day leaving his friends and his almost step-brother to worry over him. Then later that night Sasuke would take him to their room after dinner and make up for 'lost time' whispering sweet nothing ( for they really meant nothing) in his ear. The whole time a change was happening deep in Naruto's body that he would have no idea about until late Sunday morning.

Out of the combined bedroom walked Itachi, a lazy grin stretched across his pleased handsome face. He had another sex-a-thon with his sexy blonde and had managed to knock him out by round five. It was getting close to noon and Sasuke had let them all no after dinner that he would be leaving early in the morning to go train with his fellow ANBU members to assess their progress and properly gage their strengths and weaknesses. All for the best, Itachi thought, because this would give him the opening to talk to Naruto. His attitude had managed to persist the whole week and he wouldn't let it go one for a minute further without getting the truth from Naruto. Now that he paid close attention, he could see the difference between Naruto's normal aloof attitude, from this new Sasuke who seemed constantly on edge and ready to blow up at anything little thing Naruto seemed to do wrong.

Speak of the devil, there Naruto was now, sitting at the island in the kitchen, having himself a cup of tea, as he stared pensively into the cup, too far gone to even notice Itachi was there, a bad sign seeing as he could usually tell someone was there even before they managed to enter the room.

"Good morning Naruto." Itachi watched as Naruto, though visibly shocked, didn't even have the energy to properly jump in shock. Then he looked over to the stern face male and smiled weakly.

"Heh heh, you shocked me Itachi! How are you this fine morning?" He asked. Something about that greeting didn't seem to earnest. Itachi just smirked and played the part.

"My morning is great; I finished another sex-a-thon with Deidara last night so I'm in a great mood." He said, fixing himself a cup of tea and sitting beside Naruto giving him the same smirk as Naruto made a disgusted face and looked back into his cup of tea.

"Could we not talk about your sex life today Itachi?" He asked, though he was slightly amused at how open the older Uchiha was.

"Not a problem." He said taking a sip of his tea, secretly to calm his nerves. He put the cup down and breathed out slowly.

"So how long has Sasuke been abusing you?" Judging by the way Naruto merely tightened the grip on his cup and relaxed before giving Itachi a defeated look, it had been too long.

How had he managed to never notice?

"I suppose I should keep it hidden like I did before but…I don't have the strength anymore. Especially now that I recognize the situation for what it is." Naruto added as an afterthought. He was finally admitting to himself mentally, and vocally that he was a victim of abuse. Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked up.

"Well…I suppose it's been about…5 months that he's been abusing me physically, but…he's been verbally abusive about a month before that. Can hardly believe it's been half a year since that I has been happening..." Naruto said wistfully. Finally looking over at Itachi, who'd finally managed to school his facial features, but couldn't hide the disbelief and anger in his eyes.

'How did I let a whole six months pass by without ever noticing the abuse?' he asked himself.

Suddenly he noticed that the blonde had managed to go ramrod stiff and was staring of in the distance. It freaked him out seeing as he knew nothing of the relationship between Naruto and the monster in him, other than the fact that he was a jinchuuriki.

_~~~~~~inside Naruto's world~~~~~~_

_The sudden transportation to his inner world left him reeling for more than one reason. The first being he hadn't been to his inner world in over two months, even before Kyuubi had stopped talking to him. The second reason being, the only reason he could be forcefully sucked into his own world would be that the nine-tailed fox now wanted to speak to him again!_

_Before he could begin to get happy, he noticed something was different about his inner world. There, in her cage like always was Kyuubi, looking at him with an odd facial expression that he couldn't place just yet. Pity? Relief? The Nine-tailed fox was wrapped around herself, and within the confines of her tail, was the source of the glow._

"_Naruto…I'm so glad that you've finally realized what Sasuke has been doing to you isn't out of love. I can tell you were even going to stand up for yourself…I only wish you'd realized it a little sooner."_

_At this Naruto became confused, showing the confusion plainly on his face. Kyuubi only looked down, pain in her eyes. _

_Oh no! had the abuse been hurting Kyuubi? Himself being in pain he could take, but not Kyuubi! He had nothing to do this. Just the guilt began to creep up and he went to announce his apology, Kyuubi quickly intervened, making all the blood drain from Naruto's face._

"_No your pain didn't hurt me Naruto, atleast not directly. Naruto…You're pregnant."_

…_._

_Was this a sick joke?_

"_I wish it was Naruto but it's not. I already told you being a Jinchuuriki changes the makeup of your body, for everyone it's different but because of how deeply infused we are you now have the ability to bear children. I'm sorry Naruto."_

_Everything was silent for a long minute as Naruto processed what happened, while Kyuubi waited patiently for the blonde to come to a decision on what to do next._

_Slowly Naruto looked up at the glow that was being protected by kyuubi. He went up to the cage and held out his hand, silently asking kyuubi to move its tails to allow him to touch the warmth, to which Kyuubi complied to immediately. As The ball like figure floated over to lie underneath Naruto's fingers, Naruto's eyes softened as he felt the warmth, love, and trust that little ball, that little life form had for him. He smiled slightly, before moving backwards, allowing Kyuubi to draw the child back into its protective embrace._

_The blonde let out a slow steady breath before looking up at Kyuubi with a determined look in his eye._

"_I have to get away from Sasuke…If not for me, for this innocent life form that deserves chance." He said. Watching as a relief flooded the foxy features of his protector._

_The last thing he heard was "good" before being gently placed back into his body and sent to the outside world._

_~~~~~~Return to Itachi~~~~~~~~_

Luckily time passed differently when he was in there and hit had been less than ten seconds.

"Naruto! Are you ok? What just happened?"He'd never seen Itachi look so frazzled, and if he wasn't on the verge of a panic attack himself he would have found the time to laugh or at least take a picture of a once in a life time expression. But there was no humor to be had in the situation.

"I-i-I need to go to the hospital." The rest of the blood drained from the already pale Uchiha's face but before he could voice his concerns I finished explaining.

"I just finished talking to kyuubi and- and she says that I'm pregnant" I whispered out the last word, barely believing myself.

Suddenly Itachi steeled himself going into captain mode as he told me to put as many clothes and other essentials in a bag as I could then we'd be going to the hospital. When I reminded him that I might be pregnant and wouldn't be going into labor or anything he just gave me a look that showed no amusement.

"It's not for the hospital Naruto I'm getting you out of here." He said turning his head and clenching his fist in barely contained anger, a look that I never saw on the older Uchiha.

"I'm getting you away from Sasuke." A brief look of despair crossed his features before he told me to hurry and pack while he went to wake Deidara and inform him of the day's events.

It would be a long one.

* * *

**The poll is now 5 Sasuke lives to 4 sasuke dies.**

**Review responses:**

**crzyanimemom: And what an azzz wooping it will be! XD**

**ShEiLdEd-WiNgS: Lol! glad i managed to get some emotion out of my readers! i was thinking i hadn't accomplished that goal! and yes shame on me! T_T sowwy i'm always so slooow. but i'm trying to make up for it just incase i have another dreaded 2 - 6 month lapse.**

**TechnoAngelprincess: wow can't say i ever heard anyone ever say "tripping with logic" before...i like it! but yea i had a couple of the fans tell me not to swing in the SaiNaru direction and that Sasuke and Naru could still make up, but hte way i imagined him in my mind the way i saw him treat Naruto their was no way! so i had to bump it up a little to really get across how bad he is to our beloved Naru . and don't worry i've got a plan! it's agood one!**

**Well that's it guys! once again i'm an attention whore so give me all your reviews, comments, favs, and whatever else!**

**til' next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Arghhh! I had a document with all my ideas on it and it got deleted! T_T. and it had the idea for other stories on it to, but luckily I know where ****this story is going pretty well so it should be know problem! :) ok now back to it!**

**1. THE POLL IS STILL GOING ON SO KEEP VOTING!**

**2. TO WIN A ONE-SHOT OF YOU CHOICE, DON'T FORGET TO PM ME ABOUT THE CHARACTER I RE-INTRODUCED LAST CHAPTER (just go back and red the bottom of chapter 13.)**

**reviewer responses:**

_**Reinstar Queen of the void : yea I think it'd be best for naruto's mental health if he passed but it's up to the voters!**_

_**crzyanimemom: and what a azz woopin' it'll be! sorry to stall on you but I must obey my muses**_

_**lonewolf: nope our naru baby is strong! he'll survive!**_

_**TechnoAngelprincess: yea I think only when he's not the only one hurting would naruto truly break free**_

_**Grayember13: yea it'd be good if he got to feel the pain that he caused not get off easy**_

_**ChangedAled54321: thanks babycakes! **_

_**lola: Sowwy lola I really will try to!**_

_**Pschopeanut: thanks sweety!**_

_**Miko Vampire: yep our baby blonde it going to be whisked away to safety!**_

* * *

On their way out, Naruto stopped the older Uchiha and told him he'd rather visit his father first.

"He just got back in town yesterday and I haven't visited him yet…He might as well hear from my own mouth what happened instead of by Tsunade, you know she can't keep a secret from him, besides he'd be just as hurt if I waited any longer to tell him what happened." I said looking up at Itachi as he processed this suggestion and agreed to it.

Deidara just stood beside him, concern and still shining in his eyes underneath the tired. Itachi had Deidara awake, dressed and back in the kitchen in less than fifteen minutes and that's when Naruto delivered the news to the artistic blonde. His first reaction was anger and to go hunt down the younger Uchiha and show him just how much of a 'bang' his art could really be. But Itachi stopped him before he could get started; reminding him that with his eye was still healing and regrowing so his equilibrium would be off if he tried to do anything as strenuous as fighting right now.

That and starting a fight that would no doubt be taken to a massive scale would probably level more than a few building in the city and this needed to be handled civilly. That and Naruto probably wouldn't be able to mentally handle the stress of watching the people he loved fight to kill each other over him.

_~~ back in the kitchen ~~~_

_"Despite was Sasuke did to me I still love him. I'm not stupid I know I can't be with him, especially not with this baby. Part of me wants to believe that If Sasuke knew I was pregnant he would return to normal but I know adding baggage like this would only make it worse…after all if we can't fix things between two people how could we possibly do it between three with the third person needing all of our attention…It just has to be done." Naruto finished looking into both of their eyes as they nodded at me, proud that he'd managed to stay so strong throughout this._

"Well I guess it's time to get going, we don't want him coming back in as we're leaving." Said Itachi, he'd noticed how every time someone said Sasuke Naruto would flinch or look nervous, so he reluctantly began to refer to his own brother as 'him'. This would be just as hard for Itachi as it would be for Naruto, though he'd never admit it. This new development in Sasuke would be something else he would blame himself for, feeling that if he'd found another way to make his younger brother stronger than by torturing him then maybe he wouldn't have done the things he'd done.

But he tucked all of that back for when he'd had time to fully go through his feeling in private. For now he had work to do.

"Besides I don't think it be very productive to our non-violent approach." He ended with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Hoping to ease some of my nerves.

Naruto smiled back in thanks for the effort. Then they all picked up one of the bags he had packed earlier and left for his fathers.

~~~~~~~~arriving at Minato's house~~~~~~~~~~

Once they got to Naruto's Father's house, Naruto took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to cry at his father's feet and apologize for all the secrets he kept from him, but at the same time all he wanted to do was run far away and pretend none of this was happening and that his life was normal.

When Minato opened the door, looking to the three them first with shocked delight then fatherly concern, Naruto decided on neither and ran into his father's arms for a comforting hug as he nestled into his father's protective heat.

Minato wrapped his arms around his son's heaving shoulders, as he let out the flow of emotions he'd been holding onto ever since he'd overwhelmed kyuubi what seemed like forever ago. Minato just continued to silently hold his beautiful son as he shook and sobbed, while Itachi and Deidara did the same, allowing their 'brother' to finally have his moment of weakness.

"Oh dad!" Another sob racked through the blue eyed jinchuriki.

"e-everything is so messed up!" he said gripping tighter to his father.

"I'm sorry son…just come on in now, you can let it our properly then." He said, as he straightened up his miserable son and led him inside to go to his living room, while the other two followed, Itachi picking up the extra bag as they all headed inside.

Naruto agonized over having to tell the story again in such a short period of time, but steeled himself, knowing this may not be the last time he'd have to tell this story, but to his elation and horror his father told him he not to if it was going to hurt him so much, he had already guessed what was going on for sometime now and he'd be willing to listen to the details whenever Naruto was ready.

"B-but how do you know?" Asked Naruto, now unable to look up into his fathers eyes.

His father grasped his chin and brought his face up until his son's eyes were looking into is. "I knew from the moment you came into the office the day after you party four months ago." Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "I honestly wanted to help you right then and there, beat that duck butt uchiha into three years from now, but you are your fathers son and I knew it wouldn't solve a thing until you were ready." He said stroking his sons cheek lovingly as he

He felt shame for all the times he lied in his father's face and actually thought the man would never notice.

He smiled reassuringly and grasped the other side of his sons head and brought his forehead down to his lips to give him a protective kiss. "I know it's still morning, but you look like you could use a rest. Why don't you go back to my bedroom and take a nap ok?" he said, knowing his son would take all the more comfort by being wrapped in his father's scent. It hadn't hit him yet because things had been running on high, but once the dust settled he'd probably become very scared of the sure to be furious Uchiha.

Naruto smiled gratefully and rose, heading back to his fathers room to take a well deserved nap. A true rest for the first time in a long time.

Minato smiled as he watched his son go deeper into the house, but as he turned back to the other two patrons of the living room, his expression had chilled down to the point of looking deadly, making a shiver go up the spines of the two lovers sitting across from him. He then looked directly at Itachi who unconsciously steeled himself against a verbal attack.

"From here on out things will get really rough especially for you two seeing as you're Sasuke's brother" then he looked over to Deidara." and you his lover. To make matters clear, I don't hold anything against either of you and I know you had nothing at all to do with the actions of your younger brother. No doubt things will become very tense, and if I know anything about sasuke they're also sure to turn violent at one point or another and you seem to be siding in keeping Naruto away from Sasuke. I feel that Sasuke will stop at nothing to get Naruto back, even if it means going through every single person in konoha...you may be forced to fight him at some point and I wanted to know if you'd be okay with that when it came to that point." At this point Minato looked into Itachi's eyes and didn't waver, trying to see the truth in the boys eyes as he spoke.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes and reopened them as he felt Deidara grip his hand , he gave a small squeeze back, a thanks for the support, but didn't take his eyes of Minato as he opened his mouth to respond.

"I've never wished to cause Sasuke any harm, I've only wanted the best for him, doing everything in my power to make him stronger and making sure he was in a place were he could gain affection unlike me, but unfortunately it was a bit misguided in the end in his eyes... I probably did more harm this good." Itachi looked down a deep shame in his eyes as he felt Deidara shift closer to him. "In fact I feel that his new development into what he has become is all my fault." Then he looked back up into Minato's eyes, the expression in them not changing one bit, though Itachi's had tightened and a new determination shone deep in them. "But I won't let it continue. If I could help my little brother i'd do it in a heart beat, but i'll be damned if i'd let another person suffer again for it. If...if I have to be the one to end Sasuke...if that's the only way to help him...then so be it!" He said not a tremor in sight.

Minato continued to eye the older Uchiha before nodding his head once, never losing the seriousness in his demeanor.

"Well I couldn't possibly imagine how hard this has to be for you, but the gratefulness I feel towards you for this can't be described. Feel free to stay here if you like, the Uchiha manor is likely to become a battleground if you go back there and explain to Sasuke what happened with Naruto." Itachi smiled and shook his head.

"Perhaps i'll take you up on the offer later, but for now I have to go back. The manor is my home and besides that I think it'd be best to talk to Sasuke about matters now than later, if what's been going on is any indication, there's no stopping a violent outburst, but it'd be better to do it on our terms than to let Sasuke get a chance to sit and make a plan of action." Itachi finished levelly.

Minato just nodded his head in understanding and thanked the boy again then asked if he would be leaving now.

"No not just yet, Naruto wanted to go see lady Tsunade at the hospital today but he decided to come see you first before heading over." At the look of concern he just smiled reassuringly at the worried father. "Don't worry Naruto is fine he just...well we'll let him be the one to inform you once he wakes up from his nap."

At this Minato sighed in relief, choosing to believe the older Uchiha.

"Well until then, unless you to have anything to do you're free to eat anything in the kitchen or to go rest in the guest room, I think i'll go sit with my son right now." Minato said, rising to leave from the sitting area.

"The guest room is all the way down the hall and to the right and the bathroom is the door before that one." He said, waving over his shoulder as he too disappeared down the hallway.

Once he disappeared from sight, all the tension in Itachi's body disappeared and he slumped back against the couch while Deidara cuddled further into his sighed stroking his hand over the well defined chest of his solemn lover.

"Hungry? thirsty?" He asked, as he received a shake of the head for each.

"Well then let's go back to the guest room, might as well relax while we can." Deidara said as he pulled the Uchiha from his seat and began to lead him down the hall to guest bedroom. As soon as he'd shut the door to the room, he found himself spun around and pulled in close to his boyfriends chest. Silently they stared into each others eyes, both of their expressions unreadable until Itachi began to back them up until Deidara's legs hit the bed and they toppled onto it, still they continued to look into each others eyes.

Slowly Itachi's head went to lay in the crook of Deidara's neck as he inhaled the sent of his beautiful man. Then he nipped at the sensitive skin there causing a shiver and a quiet moan to escape the smaller male.

"I couldn't thank you enough for what you've done for me Deidara." He said, arms wrapping around the blonde's waist as he nipped at his neck again causing another small tremor to rock his body.

"Saving my life, getting me my brother back, _loving me_ it's all more than I deserve and I couldn't imagine being without you." He finished, coming up to look into the deep blue eyes he loved so much as the other male just smiled sweetly up at him.

"You say this as if you've never done anything for me. I'd do it all again to just to see you happy, I only ask in return that you love me and never let me go." Said the blonde, a possessive gleam shinning in his eyes, just as it did in his partners.

"Always" said Itachi, as he laid his head back down and continued to nip and lick at his boyfriends neck for a little longer, enjoying the squirms and sounds he received, until he finally decided that it was enough and laid down beside him to cuddle up until the other blonde finally awoke.

_~~~~~at the leaf academy~~~~~_

Naichi threw his head back and laughed at the joke one of the other boys told him as every one else dissolved into a fit of giggles. Finally the boy had friends.

Every since Naruto had came and gave his speech he'd finally found a small group of people who now wanted to be around him. First Eri who admitted he at first didn't like the boy, because he though he was so silent and cool it made him jealous. And then others came as well admitting similarly that because he was so quiet they thought he was a freak and wanted nothing to do with him.

Now that had all changed and he now had the chance to sit around at lunch time and laugh and have a good time with his friends...all of them except-

"Eri! come on in and have lunch with us!" Naichi said, waving frantically at the other boy as he walked by outside the classroom.

The other boy just smiled sadly and shook his head as he continued to walk past the class room with his bento.

"Awww forget about him Naichi he's a weirdo!" Said one of the other boys with a head of spiky bright red hair, smiling as the other agreed, but this only turned Naaichi's concern for Eri into anger. So he slammed his hand down on the desk as he stood and looked at his now shocked friends.

"Yea well I recall not to long ago I was called the exact same thing so I don't _appreciate_ you guys calling anyone else that." He said, storming off to find the other boys, leaving the other kids in the classroom to feel guilty in his wake.

As Eri walked out to sit on the swing to eat his lunch he couldn't help but to feel a little sad. He'd finally though that after his night spent at Naichi's house he'd managed to make a true friend of the boy, but turns out that he didn't really need him anymore, especially not with all his cool new friends. It was then he heard shouts of his name causing him to stop and turn around.

"Eri! ERI!" Shouted Naichi as the other boy finally stopped so he could catch up with him.

"Eri what's wrong? why don't you want to eat with me?" He asked concern in his young eyes. but the other boy just looked sad.

"You don't need me anymore Naichi you've finally got real friends i'll just be In the way now." He said, turning around yet again, but the other boy just grabbed his arm, making him look back and his eyes widen in shock at the tears brimming in the other boys eyes.

"Is that what you really think Eri? That I don't need you? don't want you around?" Before the other boy could respond he was pulled into a hug with the bento being crushed between them.

"You're my first true friend _and_ my best friend Eri! i'll always want you around, probably even when you get sick of me! so don't you ever forget that ok!" He said, shaking slightly from the force of the confession.

At first Eri still stood shocked, but then he began to smile as he leaned into the hug and released one arm and put it around the other boy then he chuckled slightly.

"Silly! I'll never get tired of you. ever." He said, causing the other boy to smile through his tears.

After that he began to lead the other boy back to the classroom, constantly chattering while the other boy was just content to be near him again.

* * *

**ok well that took me long enough didn't it! again hope you enjoyed and sorry no Sasuke beat down this time. I didn't want it to be forced so i'll save it for next time k!**


	16. Chapter 16

Alrighty here we go again!

So this chapter may run long just because I kind of wanted to include all the main and minor characters in on this one. I feel like I just left them hanging since the earlier chapter and I didn't mean to do that.

so to add a time line for Naruto's abuse it's been five months of physical abuse and before that a month of just verbal abuse.

**NOW FOR HEARTFELT AUTHOR NOTE TIME: I'm so serious you guys I'm so happy that you like my story. I don't get as many reviews as other authors but that doesn't mean a thing to me because just to know that even one person went out of THEIR way to tell me they like what a I do it very special to me! and when you guys push me to update I feel even better cause it means you can't wait for the next chapter and it lets me know that i'm doing something right! It makes me determined not to stop until the bitter end!**

**Til next time! (hopefully not another three months!)**

**I do apologize for not staying up with the story and doing my duty but this summer has tried my faith, my patience and my optimism to the max. I've wanted to give up a lot but I decided that either way it was gonna be hard to dig my way out so I might as well give it hell! so hopefully I'm out and I plan to keep it coming!**

* * *

~~~~Naru and Mina~~~~~~

When Naruto finally woke up it was to find his dad sitting beside the bed, reading glasses perched on his thin nose as he read... an icha icha paradise book.

Naruto sweat dropped.

of course, jiraiya made icha icha, his dad read it, passed it on to his sensei kakashi, who of course passed it on to him.

Talk about keeping the tradition going.

When Minato finally noticed his son was awake he smiled gently and put the book down, taking off the glasses as well.

"Ah! Naruto you're awake! Are you feeling any better now son?" He asked turning in his chair to face him completely.

The blonde just nodded, to tired to smile though his father didn't seem to mind, he just reached out to ruffle his sons golden hair.

"Well that's good. It's only been an hour so if you want to we can head out to see lady Tsunade now so that we can just get it out of the way early and have the rest of the day to get everything settled." Minato said gently running his hand through the wild golden lock, but Naruto shook his head to dislodge the hand and gently began to lift himself up to sit against the headboard.

"No. I don't want to see lady Tsunade, not yet...I...I want to tell you what's been happening first...You deserve to know, you've deserved to know this whole time but I just...I didn't want to admit how broken me and Sasuke have been this whole time." Naruto took a deep breathed and exhaled shakily looking down at his loosely clapped hands in his lap. Again Minato tried to show his son comfort by clasping his hands around his sons but as soon as he his hand had settled Naruto just made a sound of discomfort and gently tried pulled his hands away, shaking his head slightly with furrowed brows, still not looking at his father.

"No...don't...I just can't-I've...I can't do it if you...I just need to get it all out right now, and...it may sound strange but if you try to comfort me right now I don't think i'll be able to go through with it."

There was another brief silence until Naruto began to explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Rock & Hinata~~~~~~~~~

Hinata walked into the little Ramen stand instantly spotting her energetic boyfriend. She smiled playfully and snuck up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck as he instantly spun in her arms and pulled her in close for a quick kiss. Of course her Lee was never caught of guard which made her giggle a little.

"Hello my love!" Said the green clad ninja, love shinning deep in his eyes. It made the shy girl blush to hear that much love in her boyfriends voice even though honestly she should be used to it at this point.

"Hey Lee. How was your morning?" She asked getting comfortable in her boyfriends arms after she realized he wasn't planning on letting her go after she tried to step out of his grasp.

"It was good my love! The power of youth was strong in the children once again! It was nice the great to see the energies in their little bodies so high!" He said, a proud dreamy look in his eyes as his girlfriend giggled as his enthusiasm.

"Oi this is a ramen stand not a love hotel! If you two want to be all lovey dovey by all means go find yourselves one, but the ramen's already made so that means you have to pay for it!" Said the Ichiraku ramen stand owner, a playful grin on his face as he waggled his eyebrow at the to blushing teens before walking away leaving them to their devices.

Lee then let Hinata go who took the stool beside here boyfriend and began to eat slowly while her boyfriend gobbled down his bowl of ramen vigorously, not that she worried about keeping up, he still had two other bowls lined up giving her just enough time to finish.

"So have you gotten any responses back from the invitations we sent out?" Asked Rock lee between bites. About a week ago they'd finally managed to solidify the plans they had for a get together for the rookie nine and sent out invitation to everyone in the group. Hinata nodded her head though her expression took on one of slight worry.

"Yea I got one back from almost everyone, except both Sasuke and Naruto declined...Sasuke I expected to some degree, but not Naruto, he never passes up a chance to get together with all of us."

Lee slowed down his eating and chewed thoughtfully. "Yea you're right that isn't like him at all. Did he give an explanation at all?" Lee asked facing his girlfriend, but she just shook her hand.

"No he just circled the no box just like Sasuke did and on that note they were both sent through the mail, which is also weird seeing as Naruto usually prefers to give things in person." The frown lines on Rock Lee's face deepened. "Yea that IS very weird have you seen Naruto at all this last week? Maybe something's wrong"

Hinata just looked up and thought for a minute before shaking her head. "No I haven't, come to think of it I haven't seen him for nearly a month now, not since he came to talk to Iruka sensee in class, Wasn't that the same day he came and visited you in class?"

Lee's eyes widened slightly "Now that you mention that was the last time I saw him!"

"Perhaps we should go check up on him later i'm a bit worried now"

"Tonight maybe?"

"It's as good a time as ever I'd like to think. "

So for the rest of their lunch break the couple sat in silence thinking about their friend wondering what could possibly make their hyperactive outgoing loudmouth friend suddenly disappear like a shadow.

They weren't anywhere near prepared for what they would find.

~~~~~~~Naru and Mina at the konoha hospital~~~~~

Naruto couldn't think of a time he'd ever seen his dad so upset, it had even managed to leak through his carefully constructed mask, but even Tsunade, who was flipping through her chart was unnerved by the silent anger of the usually calm man.

After Naruto had told his father everything, tears of anguish streaming down his face, the man had just gotten up and wrapped his arms around his son who was finally ready to accepted the comfort. They sat like that for a while, with Naruto under the impression his father was angry at him as well, but he quickly reassured the boy he was only upset with the uchiha for causing his dear boy so much pain and himself for never knowing just how serious it really was. He knew that the Uchiha was unhealthily possessive of his son, he could see it in Sasuke's eyes, and he even entertained the idea that maybe his boy was being abused but pushed the thought away knowing his son was to smart to let anyone hurt him that way.

Unfortunately he forgot to factor in how big Naruto's heart was that he'd never leave or betray anyone that he loved as much as he did Sasuke. If he did it would have to be really serious. So when Naruto explained what it was that made him leave, the rape and continued forced sex which eventually led to the conception of his grandchild he had to shut himself down emotionally in order to not go find the Uchiha himself and rip his head right off of his shoulders.

Even still the anger was rolling off of him in waves and there was nothing he could do to stop it, so he just continued to hold his son and once the tears had stopped they made their way to Tsunade, explaining to situation to her and immediately getting down to the matter at hand.

"Well just like you said you are indeed pregnant." Said the Healer, though she could hardly manage the strength to be surprised. Sometimes when it came to Naruto's body you had to go with the approach of throwing out all logic and taking what remained.

Gotta love jinchuriki's

"Well yea I know that, I just want to know how the baby is, will there be enough room for it to grow. How should I change my eating, am I to muscular to carry a child? how come I haven't-" The Medic Nin just shot panicking boy a look before starting.

"The Baby to my knowledge is fine" She held up her hand to silence the young ninja before he could voice anymore thoughts 'to your knowledge? what is that supposed to mean!?' she was sure he planned to say.

"You have to realize that it's only been a week Naruto the baby has barely taken form at this point so you can't really judge whether or not it's ok because there's not much to go on other than it seems stable. That you were able to get pregnant at all should say that you'll be able t carry the baby to full term, but just to be sure I did all the prodding around to see if you hips were spreading, which they are, which means as the baby grows your body will accommodate to its spacing needs. You don't drink coffee and you don't smoke so that's good, but just lay of the seafood and no more alcohol or tea ok. I'm assuming this birth has something to do with Kyubi so I'm not to sure about meats and eggs so as some point talk to her about these things ok?"

Naruto just nodded his head thoughtfully." Well what about being to muscular, and I haven't had morning sickness either is that ok?" He asked, looking forever like a terrified teenage mother, which he had every right to be, he didn't even have his other half to help him out right now and probably never would by the looks of it.

"Just don't train as hard as you used to i'd say cut down to about fifty percent as your pregnancy begins to show cut it out all together and just do a lot of gentle stretching and maybe some other small workouts like prenatal yoga and pilates ok? Morning sickness doesn't happened to every wom-person that's pregnant but when it does it not nearly this early so enjoy it kid" She said smiling at him making him smile back though it wasn't anywhere near as bright as it usually was.

"Well that's all I needed from you today kid so why don't you and your father go home and get some rest ok! Don't hesitate to call me for anything alright, for you I'm round the clock" She said, the same reassuring smile stuck on her face.

Naruto just nodded his head and hopped down of the examination table. "Thanks Granny Tsunade! this means a lot to me." e said softly while taking off the hospital gown and pulling on his street clothes again. There was no shame to be had this was his family.

"Hopefully I won't have to see you again until one of the scheduled check ups!" He said pulling his shirt of his head. Tsunade just chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yea hopefully not, alright Naruto, Minato see you both later!" She said walking out of the room once the blonde was fully dressed. Then the pair made their way out of the hospital and back to Minato's house, as much as they both wanted to get into action, they knew that they'd better take the one day they had to relax now, because there would be none once the Uchiha came back.

They'd have to be on high alert until the ordeal was all sorted out.

It was almost like the calm before the storm as the day progressed.

At the leaf Academy Naichi and Eri were packing up to leave school and walk home together again.

Still in the class room, Iruka was grading a few papers while his lover was lurking in the shadows waiting for his chance to pounce on the beautiful teacher.

Itachi and Deidara were back at the Manor, getting into full gear and preparing themselves for the battle to come tonight.

Rock Lee and Hinata were preparing to walk over to the manor to talk check up on Naruto and Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~Uchiha manor~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke walked in through the manor gates with a considerably better mood than the last time he'd come back from a mission.

He got back later than usual after this mission, but only because he didn't want to have to sit around make small talk with his brother and Deidara. He'd finally gotten his sweet blonde back into bed and all he wanted to do was ravish his jinchuriki over and over again until he couldn't take anymore.

Before he could even get to the door though he saw his brother standing out front arms crossed with a stern expression on his face with Deidara standing slight behind him, almost as if to protect him, though the blonde looked just as fierce as he did.

This was weird...to weird.

Something was going and with the way Itachi was staring as if trying to turn Sasuke inside out to expose him he quickly gathered it had to do with him.

The younger Uchiha stopped a few feet away, wary of the look he was receiving.

"Hello Sasuke" Itachi said flatly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he tensed slightly reading between the words, the tone, and the body language.

He knew.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked tersely activating his Sharingan. Itachi activated his as well, gently pushing Deidara back and out of the way urging him to get out of range as he prepared for what was to come with his next statement.

"He's gone, and he's never coming back to you."

Sasuke released a primal scream of the likes that Itachi had never heard from him and then all hell broke loose.

~~~~~~~~Back at Minato's house at the same time~~~~~~

"Hey dad...Were did Itachi and Deidara go earlier today?" He asked, dreading the answer to his question when his dad sighed. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"They went back to the manor to confront Sasuke." He said quietly, waiting for a reaction from his son.

After a moment Naruto stood and left the bedroom to head for the front door were he pulled his shoes on.

"Are you going to the manor now?" Asked his father.

Naruto nodded his head. "I know I i'm not ready to handle this alone right now...but this is still my problem and I at least need to be there right now, I can't just let Itachi and Deidara handle it alone."

"Then I'm coming with you!" Said his father fiercely.

Naruto just nodded and headed out the door with his father hot on his heels.

* * *

Alright that's that!

there was so many ways this chapter could have went but this was the path that came to me.

anyways tell me your opinions! it never hurts!

Guest: Yea I knoooooww I was hoping one of my readers was a beta cause it's to hard to look through that big list! _

crzyanimemom: I know I am *waggles eyebrow* seriously though I i'm getting to it! but I realized that me and fight scenes are at an standstill with each other and i'll have to conquer it soon!

grayembers13: Yaaay I knew regular! i'm so very happy!i'll keel trying my best!

Killua17: I did! lol jk! no i'm glad you like it


	17. Chapter 17

Woooow finally got to chapter 17! i'll be honest I never thought I'd get this far not that I ever imagined quitting this story. Here I am again guy with another chapter!

Ok I don't know what got into me you guys but I've gone on a bit of a sadistic streak this chapter and …well you'll see dun worry it's nothing tooo cringe worthy but MAN I feel kinda mean right now well here we go!

(and happy belated birthday Kafuka megumi! told ya I'm uber motivated by my fans!)

Ok I will post a semi long author's note as a chapter either before or after this real chapter explaining a lot of why it takes me so long to write a chapter because I think you guys kinda deserve an answer. I hate when author's I like take like a year to update with no explanation even though I am happy for the new chapter. I definitely understanding having a life outside of writing but when you expect reviews but leave us on a string it is a little frustrating at times so that's what it's about.

**AFTER THIS CHAPTER THE POLL WILL PROBABLY BE TAKEN DOWN FROM MY PAGE SO IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU CAN VOTE ON SASUKE LIVING OR DYING FOR THE SEQUEL.**

**BTW I also don't have title for that so i'm up for suggestions!**

review responses at the bottom!

* * *

The older Uchiha pushed his boyfriend back forcefully before brining up his foot to kick away the kunai that was being aimed at his chest. Without missing a beat Sasuke just rolled around into his blind spot and kicked at his midsection which was blocked by the older Uchiha's hands. He then used Sasuke's forward momentum to push himself backwards and away from his crazed younger brother also sending him skidding backwards as well.

Briefly Itachi looked over towards his lover to see him standing a presumably safe distance away from the fight, although he stood at the ready Itachi knew with the sharingans activated as they were there was nothing the blond could do to really help at this point.

Despite being assured his lover was fine for the moment he still regretted ever looking his way. Sasuke may have seemed to barely notice his eyes flicking away from him, but he was sure his brother had noticed in full and would later use his lover against him, unfortunately he had no way of knowing when.

He'd just have to be ready.

Again they ran towards each other, kunai drawn and ready for impact. Just about every Ninja had a pattern they the followed in battle, kind of like a martial artist. Such as in ju jistu. When ever a practitioner of ju jitsu is approached from behind in battle or competition they're instinct is to flip the opponent over there shoulder and more times than not it's always the same shoulder if it can be helped.

And just like that pretty much every ninja when going in for an attack instinctively goes for the same move often without knowing and even when they know it it's usually pretty hard to change. Sasuke knew this so with that knowledge he swung low for his brothers usually unprotected mid section which would get him ahead in this battle, he was surprised to meet nothing but air, but in return got the blunt end of a kunai to the back of the head with enough force to send him crashing to the ground.

Quickly he flipped over onto his front and raised his arms in enough time to stop his brothers weapon from piercing his chest, though it did go through his forearm. Without even acknowledging the pain he stabbed out at his brother getting him in the shoulder deeply. Itachi stumbled away wincing, a growl trapped in the back of his throat as he realized his shoulder was slowly going numb.

Nerve damage.

Slowly Itachi rose to his feet put his hand to his mouth in the shape of a fist as he saw Sasuke doing the same bring his hand out in front of him as sparks began to appear in the palm of his hand.

He was about to use the chidori.

Itachi knew the person to move first in this new round would be the one to gain the upper hand for the rest of the battle, even if Sasuke dodged, his momentum would still be thrown off and Itachi would be on top.

Itachi just wasn't ready for the fact that Sasuke would count on him to know that.

Itachi summoned the fire deep into his chest and blew the fire out through his mouth. Sasuke dodged left, but still threw the ball of energy though it arched wide of the older Uchiha which struck him as odd.

'Sasuke is far from a bad shot…what the-' Itachi's eyes widened with realization as a yelp of pain was followed by that train of thought, and unable to help himself Itachi turned to see his beautiful blonde on the ground convulsing, the thunder attack had hit him directly in the center of his chest and had even burned away the cloth there.

Sasuke had finally pulled his card and it dropped Itachi's heart into his stomach.

Itachi hesitated for a moment but turned around quickly only to come face to face with a sadistically grinning Sasuke.

~~~~~~hina & rock lee~~~~~~~

The adorable little couple left out of Rock lee's apartment arm in arm. They had yet to move in knowing that if they did they'd have to move into the Hyuga house hold and Hinata didn't want to put Lee through that sort of pressure just yet, not to mention no one ever said whether or not Hina's dad would even agree to that.

The man was "ok" with Rock lee but he wasn't in love with the fact that they had been dating long term and seemed to be considering the idea of going for the long haul. The boy was much to energetic and silly for his liking, but that's a discussion for another time.

"I hope Naruto and Sasuke won't mind us dropping by so late. I didn't want to pop in during dinner, but I hope I didn't wait too late to the point where they might already be in bed." Said Hinata, putting a hand to her chin in thought.

Rock Lee just smiled down at Hinata and wrapper and arm around her tiny waist, making her blush as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Do not worry about that Hinata, they are two young men full of youth! Surely they are not asleep just yet." Then Lee bent down to whisper in her ear teasingly. "Besides they have barely shown their faces for the two months so if they are trying to sleep this will be their punishment for being such bad friends!" He said, smiling at her brightly making the Shy ninja giggle.

Then they continued their little journey in blissful silence anticipating seeing their happy blonde friend and his brooding boyfriend.

~~~~~Naru & Minato~~~~~

Naruto and minato continued on towards the manor their shoulders tense and getting tenser as they got closer to the Uchiha manor.

Minato let out a soundless sigh. So far they'd been dancing around a very important issue when it came to going back to the manor and seeing as they were only about five minutes away from the manor now they would have to address the situation.

Sighing audibly this time, Minato grabbed his sons wrist making Naruto stop, though he didn't speak or turn around.

"Naruto...I know you probably don't want to answer this question right now but...are you sure you'll be able to handle what we might see once we get to the manor?"

Naruto knew that he probably wouldn't be able to. He'd been trying hard to ignore that fact, because with it came images that he knew probably weren't even half as bad as what could be happening and the thoughts were enough to make him shudder, but even with that he knew he had to be there, this mess was his fault no matter which way you put it. Maybe it wasn't all his fault but he had a big part in how things turned out and now Itachi was out there no doubt fighting his battle for him and that just didn't sit right with the future hokage.

"Honestly dad...i'm not to sure, but when I get there i'll just have to tuck my feelings behind so I can handle the situation at hand." Minato held on for a few seconds more before letting go and continuing the walk with his son to the Uchiha manor. As they turned the corner they heard what sounded like a heavy impact but from very far away then everything went still, almost like the quiet before the storm.

And for some reason the closer they got to the open gates of the manor the more the fear began to choke the life out of future hokage.

.

.

.

It was worse than what Naruto imagined.

There was blood all over the courtyard, Itachi was on his knees, kunai held defensively in front of him thought it was obvious he had been overwhelmed and was running on nothing but fumes, a furious expression twisted his face, though it had nothing on the look of pure anger and hatred Sasuke had on his face as he stood over his brother.

Naruto stood frozen for just a second until he caught something yellow flickering in the corner. To his absolute horror it was Deidara laying on the ground, chest smoking as he looked to be in the middle of a mild seizure.

Naruto gasped loudly and looked back to Sasuke who had happened to snap his eyes over to Naruto after catching that sound.

"Sasuke...how-what have you done." Naruto asked, anguish and confusion in his voice.

Minato looked torn for a minute before finally deciding to race over to Deidara to see if he could do anything for the boy other than putting something between his teeth to keep him from biting his tongue off.

Walking away from his kneeling brother he slowly advanced on Naruto who miraculously managed to hold his ground.

"They told me you were leaving me Naruto...Is that true? Are you leaving the only person who could ever and will ever love you? I became furious at the thought as you can see. I mean how dare they say something so horrendous especially when you love me so much." Sasuke was standing barely an inch away from Naruto the breath between them becoming heated with the close proximity.

"I love you Naruto, Sooo much. So it must be a lie." Sasuke said playfully, which was more terrifying than his anger for some reason.

Naruto swallowed shakily and shook his head slightly, looking down.

"N-no Sasuke. you don't love me, there's no way that you do. Not with the things you say and definitely not with the things you've done. You..." Naruto gulped.

"You raped me...and you hit me and made me think I was nothing...You isolated me from my friends and tried to take me from my dad even though I just got him back and no matter how much I've tried to love you and be what you want it's never been enough for you." Naruto looked up and almost stepped back in fear.

Sasuke had deactivated his sharingan upon approaching the blonde, but the look of fury in his eyes was still just as deadly. Even though he was now shorter than the blonde he seemed taller at this moment. Still Naruto refused to back down he wouldn't be intimidated anymore.

"All out of my love for you Naruto can't you see it was just passion! you make me feel so _crazy_ sometimes I just couldn't control myself can't you see that!" Sasuke tried to grab Naruto but he only backed up shaking his head.

"That's not a good enough excuse Sasuke not for what you've done to me." Naruto said keeping calm. At this point Itachi had managed to crawl over to Deidara and Minato blood still dribbling down his face and arm.

"Oh isn't it! after all you've done to me that's not enough?! You've been sneaking out and cheating on me with-with that _fake_ while I stayed faithful and lov-"

"Bullshit Sasuke! Bull! Shit! I've never cheated on you I would never cheat on you and I have no idea why you just keep saying that I have! even through everything I've _never_ even entertained the idea." Naruto took a shaky breath and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't even see how you could say that about the mother of your child." Naruto just looked at Sasuke searching his eyes for a reaction.

At first Sasuke looked shocked then he furrowed his brows and frowned, and before Naruto could contemplate on whether or not that was a good way to tell him he was skidding across the grass and landed back first into an already broken tree.

Between the ringing in his ears he could hear what sounded like his name being yelled by two men and what sounded like feminine gasp. Then even though he couldn't see he felt his father and two other presences around him. when he finally managed to gain his bearings he saw his dad standing in front of him defensively while Hinata and Rock Lee knelt down beside him with twin looks of confusion and horror on their faces.

They'd obviously just seen what had just happened and now there were two more people Naruto would have to explain the situation to.

"How dare you Naruto. You already know how much I want to continue my family line and I gave all that up just to be with you and now. Now you throw it back in my face with that lie!" Sasuke took a step forward but as soon as he did all three of the ninjas in front of Naruto went into an offensive position.

Sasuke stopped and glared furiously at all four of them before backing up and hoping to land on the wall of the manor.

"This isn't over. I WILL have you back Naruto...or no one will have you." And with that deadly threat Sasuke leapt away in the night.

As much as Minato wanted to go after him he knew he had two seriously injured nin to look after and a very distraught son as well.

"What...What the hell was that?" Said Lee in astonishment dropping his stance.

Oh and he'd also have to explain to Lee and Hinata what just happened while Sasuke no doubt was escaping from the village.

~~~~~Sai's Apartment~~~~~

Sai had just finished another one of his secret paintings.

It was a picture of Naruto that he'd put up immediately just incase some one were to come by, though the odds of that was highly unlikely.

As he went to the window to look out at the beautiful moonlight sky -Moments like this Sai was glad for his emotions- he saw a figure hopping across building tops in all black garb. Not long after he realized who it was.

"Sasuke?" He whispered brow furrowing in confusion.

Almost as if he had heard him, Sasuke turned to look directly at Sai and glared before continuing on across the roof tops.

Was it normal to feel fear from just a look?

* * *

I did iiiiittt! two updates in less than two weeks! go me!

*does happy dance*

Hopefully this chapter was as good as the last! If anyone out there beta's pleeeaaassseeeee don't hesitate to contact me i'd love to get some help especially with the earlier chapters

AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Review responses

Killua17: I did...again! lol! It iiiisssss such a cute couple I hate that I made him a bastard!

crzyanimemom: I literally smiled and had to hold back a tear when you wrote that! hopefully I didn't let you down and just for you (*looks both ways then whispers* there's another fight scene coming!) :)

crownymars: yeah I got hit with the bug and and updated as soon as I could hope you liked

melyway: damn right it is! :)

ShEiLdEd-WiNgS: lol ummm I hope that was a good thing haha if sothen aren't ya glad you didn't have to wait another two months!

SLASHMONSTER... lol!: true biz but our little Naru is stronger than all that so dun worry for our baby boy!

Kafuka Megumi: awww thanks love! i'll keep trying my best and happy belated birthday! count this as my gift to you!


	18. Author's Note Teaser

**NOTE: to follow website rules i'll post a sneak peak of the next chapter at the bottom of the page ok! also this will explain ALOT about what's been going on with this story, which I think you guys deserve for all the flakiness**

Ok so I've been trying to be the bigger person and not be "that writer" who gets a bad review and makes a big deal. but it was really shitty and without merit and even when I responded politely to it because that was the proper thing to do they brushed me off like dirt. #rude much!

And to be honest they were the reason it took so long to write a new chapter from 14 to 15 cause I started to doubt myself as a writer, but one day I look back at all my reviews and thought: 'there's no way i'm total ass if all these people like it so far and I even have a few lovely reviewers who inbox me for more. No suck writers don't get that!'

I would explain it all again to you guys but instead i'll just put up our conversation instead. I'm not here to out people not that it probably matters but if you really want to know the review is still there in the review section of the story.

* * *

ok so it started with me putting at the end of the chapter

Me: '**Well that's it guys! once again i'm an attention whore so give me all your reviews, comments, favs, and whatever else!**'

Them: 'nope just really disappointed in is story... and i was all excited about it.. an author who answers reviews with shit... fourteen chapters of abuse that does not even flow.. the story actually sucks ass... i have read a lot of abuse stories your more concerned about how everyone doesn't like it.. but maybe you should go back and read it as if you don't know what's going to happen.. it freaking sucks ass.. a few parts are okay but the way you have wrote it is not real so nope it doesn't make sense.. i would help and tell you why but you don't seem to like criticism at all so i won't waste my time anymore, i did that reading your story'

... oook harsh for no reason...

me: ' Hello!  
I thought it would be best to respond to this with a pm if that's ok.  
i'll try to address all the issues you stated in the review.  
I guess i'm not to sure what you mean when you say I answer reviews with shit. do you mean the answers have no substance or that i'm coming of as rude? if it's the first I guess I treat the reviewers kinda like friend and not critics so I just answer how I would to a friend. if it's the second I do try my hardest not to come off ad rude, but I suppose when I say things like "I hope I don't sound rude" it kind of does the exact opposite. that's not what I mean to do I just add that in case my words come of scathing or demeaning.

a big thing about this story is that the first 4 or 5 chapter were written years before I even began to post on this site and when I put it up I didn't really revise it kind of just slapped it up here without looking, so after re-reading I did realize the story doesn't flow to well so I've been trying to find the time to go back and revise but it either slips my mind or i'm to busy.

i guess if you think this sucks i can't do to much about that but i'm not really to concerned over no one liking it. i guess you're probably talking about the A/N i put up in chapter 12 which i'll admit i sounded pretty butt hurt, which i was when i wrote that though it's not to important now. and i'll admit i'm doing this story mostly for the enjoyment of the fans which is why i show so much more concern for this story unlike the others I've written.

you hit the nail on the head with the last one because it's true i don't like criticism. not on bit. While i don't like it though, i do listen to it and take it into consideration though the truth it it's not very likely to change my mind once it's made up.

either way i do like to hear all the opinions of my readers or former readers as it stands, so thanks you regardless even if i could do without the vulgarity.  
at this rate though, my story will probably continue to be a waster of time for you so it's good you stopped reading now.'

Them: 'your right i stopped reading when i left the review.. but good luck'

Me: 'and the same to you'

* * *

I guess I'm just trying to say if you ever felt like you couldn't review for fear of the dragon's rage I don't mean to come of that way, but the same way I respond to my positive reviewers i'll respond to you aswell, with no less respect but probably a lot more blunt. On top of that I don't really believe in putting my whole life out there but these last three years have taken a lot of adjustment even for someone as flexible as me.

i'm talking going to college, racist roommates, depression, injuries, family death, academic failure, body image issues, nuclear family fighting on the daily, close family almost getting a divorce, foreclosure, switching colleges, and a whole summer where I couldn't even get the time to recuperate and be alone for more than three days which for me is REALLY a necessity and the worst is there was even more stuff than this that I can't even remember.

Through all of that I've been trying to keep writing, but dammit if suffering isn't good for the soul because I've just been improving with every new obstacle.

**Through and through I realize that I'm not FOR everyone. and that's ok now, cause I finally accept that. This was just me finalizing that truth in both my head and in writing for everyone to see.**

And just so i'm following the rules of the web here's a teaser of the next chapter! ;)

_"I urge you all to be extra careful, Sasuke also seemed to be showing extreme signs of mental instability and we don't know what could set him off anymore, so proceed with all the necessary caution. That will be all you all are dismissed." Minato said, waiting until all the Ninja had evacuated the building before finally stepping down off stage and began to head out of the building._

_The easy part had been taken care of, know all that was left was the hard part. As he exited the building he was met by fourteen very unhappy and stubborn ninja. He wanted to sigh and rub his temple but as leader he felt compelled to stay composed as always._

_In front of him stood all of Naruto's best friends, Rock lee & Hinata, Shikamaru & temari , Neji Kiba & akamaru, Sakrua & Shino, Choji, Ino, tenten and Iruka & Kakashi._


End file.
